Your Toxic Love
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Mayura es una gran fan del anime, pero se oculta bajo otro nombre. En un concurso de cosplay hará el fanservice de Britney Spears con el tema "Toxic". Será una gran actuación, sobre todo para Loki. ¿Qué sucederá si él la llega a descubrir? Historia Lemon
1. Capítulo 1

**Your Toxic Love**

_Card Captor CRISTAL7 (**CCC7**)_

Introducción:

Mayura es una gran fan de distintas series de anime, pero se oculta bajo el nombre de Brittany Lovesong. En un concurso de cosplay, el fanservice de música pop hará que ella actúe como Britney Spears con el tema "Toxic". Su actuación será impresionante, especialmente para Loki... ¿Qué sucederá si llegan a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Mayura? No se lo pierdan! Historia lemon, pero no en todos los capítulos.

**Nota de la autora**: _Si, sé que el título está en inglés, pero es una historia en español. Quiero aclarar que es la primera vez que: 1. hago un songfic, 2. hago un fanfic de esta fabulosa serie y 3. que hago algo Lemon. No me peguen!_

_Por último, si son menores de 18 años, no lean esta historia. Si son mayores de 18 pero no les agradan este tipo de historias, no lean tampoco. Disfruten de la lectura :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo caso misterioso. Brittany comienza a prepararse para el fanservice**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Loki había decidido quedarse en el mundo humano. Mayura era una alegre chica de dieciseis años que gustaba de los misterios, los relatos de terror y su sueño en la vida era ser una gran detective. Pero si había algo que le fascinara tanto como eso era el anime y todo sus ramas. Escribía fanfics, pero no le salían como quería; hacía fanarts, pero le salían más los chibis de los personajes que otra cosa; incluso a veces le pedía permiso a una amiga y usaba su computadora para hacer AMVs, pero aunque muchas de esas cosas no le salían como esperaba, ella se divertía de todas maneras, por que además de hacerlas, veía lo que hacían los demás, y se quedaba encantada ya sea por un fanfic de cuarenta y tantos capítulos como por una parodia de algún anime. El único problema de todo esto era que casi nadie sabía de esta afición, y Mayura se guardaba muy bien el secreto... por alguna razón, le daba algo de vergüenza admitir sus gustos por el anime. Es por eso que nunca se presentaba con su nombre y apellido, sino que iba simplemente como "Brittany". Una de las personas a las que no le había dicho nada sobre esto había sido a Loki, y por supuesto, tampoco a sus allegados.

Una puerta se abrió de repente...

- ¡Hola Loki¿Hay algún caso nuevo¿Un misterio o algún fenómeno paranormal? - preguntó la alegre Mayura a modo de saludo.  
Loki se encontraba sentado en su escritorio tomando el té. No le causó ninguna sorpresa la entrada de Mayura, por que ella ya solía entrar de esa manera. La respuesta fue la de siempre - No, Mayura. No hay casos que resolver hoy -  
- Oh, pero que desilusión - dijo Mayura, cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza tristemente. Por alguna razón a Loki no le agradaba ver cuando Mayura ponía esa cara de aflicción.  
De repente, Yamino hace acto de presencia: - Señor Loki, una persona pregunta por usted. Al parecer se trata de un nuevo cliente -  
- Hazlo pasar, Yamino -  
- Si, señor Loki -  
- ¡Qué alegría¡Espero que se trate de ir a una mansión embrujada, o de investigar fenómenos causados por alienígenas! -

A Loki se le cayó una gota en su nuca ante este comentario, aunque su corazón se alegró de que la sonrisa hubiese vuelto al rostro de la muchacha. Esa sí que era su chica del misterio. En eso abrió los ojos algo sorprendidos¿acaso él había pensado eso¿"Su" chica del misterio? Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y se le quedó mirando fijamente... por algún extraño motivo, le fascinaba todo de Mayura: sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su alegría inusual ante los misterios. El mayor misterio que él deseaba resolver sobre ella era el sabor de sus labios. Pero lógicamente no era posible: ella lo veía como un niño, y no podía decirle que Loki y Kami-sama eran la misma persona, por que eso implicaría decirle que él en realidad era un dios, al igual que muchos de sus conocidos... en eso, sus pensamientos se interrumpen de repente cuando alguien toca la puerta...

- Adelante -  
- El señor Akira Yanahisawa, señor Loki - anunció Yamino, dejó entrar a un hombre que medía más o menos la altura de Yamino. Era de contextura algo robusta, y presentaba algunos signos de la vejez, ya que en el corto cabello de color negro aparecían varias canas. Sus ojos eran pequeños y de color café, al igual que el marco de sus lentes algo ovalados. Vestía con ropas occidentales, y parecía ser dueño de toda la elegancia de un duque inglés.  
- Muy buenas tardes tenga usted, detective - dijo el señor Yanahisawa, extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo. Loki respondió el apretón de manos, y Mayura miraba de una manera extraña esa escena.  
Loki lo notó de inmediato: - Creo que no estás acostumbrada al tipo de saludo occidental¿verdad, Mayura? -  
- Al parecer, creo que no - respondió ella. El recién llegado la estaba mirado, y ella se apresuró a presentarse - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mayura Daidouji - dijo, haciendo una leve inclinación en señal de saludo.  
- Es un placer, señorita Daidouji - respondió el hombre, respondiendo con una leve inclinación - Disculpará el atrevimiento, pero me parece que ya la he visto en algún otro momento... -  
- Mmm... - Mayura se puso un dedo en la barbilla, mirando para arriba - ...pues no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, señor Yanahisawa -  
- Seguramente me debo estar confundiendo con alguna otra jovencita. Después de todo, en el negocio que manejo se ven a diario a muchísimos jóvenes -  
- Puede usted tomar asiento - dijo Loki, cortésmente. El hombre se lo agradeció y se sentó - ¿Y qué tipo de negocio tiene usted, señor Yanahisawa? -  
- Soy el dueño de una empresa llamada "Hotaru's Dream Corporation" - dijo, y señaló un pequeño broche de plata que tenía en su saco: Se podían ver las letras "HD" rodeadas de una "C" más grande, y en la letra más grande estaba posada una _luciérnaga_ - Se encarga del merchandising sobre anime - respondió el hombre con toda calma. Al escuchar esto, Mayura empezó a sudar frío... Anime... el único tema que la obsesionaba tanto como los misterios... pero no podía dejar que ninguno de los presentes se enterase - Hacemos desde figuras de personajes populares hasta ropa con motivos de distintas series. También nos encargamos de la distribución de todo lo que producimos, además de la distribución de DVDs y los tomos recopilatorios de muchos mangas, y somos dueños de una de las revistas que más se vende en el mundo sobre el mismo tema - A Mayura le temblaban las piernas de emoción, y temía no poder disimularlo, pero en el afán de poder seguir escuchando tragó saliva y se mantuvo lo más quieta que pudo.  
- ¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de su visita? - preguntó Loki.  
- Si - dijo el hombre, cambiando de expresión - Verá, nuestra empresa se encarga de patrocinar muchos eventos donde se realizan distintas actividades relacionadas con el anime: emisiones de episodios nuevos que se estrenan allí, venta de merchandising, pero una de las atracciones principales son los distintos desfiles de cosplay--  
- ¿_Cosplay_? - interrumpió Loki, preguntando sin entender esa extraña palabra.  
- Si, verá. "Cosplay" es un término que deriva de la fusión de dos palabras en inglés: "costume" y "play", o seá, "juego de disfraces". Consiste en disfrazarse de algún personaje (real o inspirado) de un manga, anime, película, libro, comic, videojuego o incluso cantantes y grupos musicales e intentar interpretarlo en la medida de lo posible. Aquellos que siguen esta práctica son conocidos como cosplayers, siendo para ellos una de sus principales aficiones, y uno de nuestros grandes negocios para nosotros, que nos encargamos además de hacer trajes por encargo y de fabricar los diversos accesorios de un cosplay -  
- Entiendo - dijo - Prosiga, por favor -  
- En los dos últimos eventos que hemos patrocinado, han ocurrido algunos extraños sucesos cuando se llegaba a la parte de los desfiles de cosplay -  
- ¿Qué tipo de sucesos? -  
- Secuestros de participantes -  
- ¿No debería encargarse la policía en este caso? -  
- Hemos contado con su protección en el último evento, pero volvió a suceder: las luces se apagaron en el momento que alguna jovencita estaba haciendo su fanservice--  
- ¿Fanservice? - interrumpió Loki nuevamente. Esos términos le parecían muy extraños...  
- Se trata de cuando hay que actuar o realizar alguna clase de coreografía. Es lo que hace un cosplayer, además de tener puesto un traje - Y sin esperar respuesta, Yanahisawa continuó - Muchos de los que se presentan a esa clase de concursos suelen cantar, bailar o actuar. En el último evento, había una chica que estaba cantando y bailando junto con otras tres que le hacían coro. De repente se oscureció todo, se escuchó el grito de alguien y luego el micrófono cuando cayó al suelo, generando un horrible sonido. Y la luz volvió tan rápido como se había ido. Pero la chica ya no estaba. En donde se encontraba el micrófono tirado, había un papel pegado a él -  
- ¿Cuál era el contenido de ese papel? - preguntó Loki entonces.  
- Aquí lo tengo. Puede examinarlo usted mismo - dijo el señor Yanahisawa, al tiempo que extraía de uno de sus bolsillos de su saco un pequeño papel amarillo. En él estaba el dibujo de un extraño hombre con una capa que a Loki se le hacía demasiado conocido... pero nada dijo.  
- Bien, acepto el caso, señor Yanahisawa. ¿Cuándo será la fecha del próximo evento? -  
- El evento será en tres semanas. Contamos con usted, detective - el hombre se levantó, y miró a la muchacha que estaba de pie, al lado del escritorio. Extrajo de el bolsillo delantero del chaleco que llevaba bajo su saco y extrajo una pequeña tarjeta, y se la dio a ella. - Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, sólo comuníquense conmigo. Con su permiso, me retiro -  
- Yamino, por favor acompaña al señor Yanahisawa -  
- Si, señor Loki - respondió Yamino. Dejó pasar al empresario y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando solos a Mayura y Loki.

Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa. ¡Un caso que implica las dos cosas que más le gustaban! Pero¿cómo acallar el entusiasmo delante de Loki?...

- Esta vez tendremos que idear una buena estrategia para atrapar a ese secuestrador¿no lo crees, Loki? - dijo ella, tratando de lograr que fuera el niño quien hablara en la mayoría del tiempo que ella se quedase en la agencia. No quería delatarse...  
- Si, tienes razón - Loki estaba ensimismado, observando el dibujo que el señor Yanahisawa le había entregado minutos antes.  
Sonaron tres golpes en la puerta, y luego entró Yamino con Fenrir y Eechan.  
- Papiiii! - exclamó el pequeño lobo negro, subiendo a la falda del pequeño que aún estaba sentado en el escritorio. Recibió las caricias acostumbradas cuando Loki se percató de su presencia.  
- Parece que tenemos un nuevo caso¿verdad, señor Loki? - preguntó Yamino.  
- Si - respondió él - No conozco mucho acerca de eso del anime, sin embargo... - Loki hizo una pausa, pensando para sí mismo - ...creo que la mejor manera de atrapar a ese sujeto será que uno de nosotros participe en ese concurso de cosplay mientras que los demás nos quedaremos vigilando - concluyó.  
- Así que solo hay que decidir quién será la persona que se disfrace - dijo Mayura. Los presentes la miraron, y ella fijó la mirada en Loki, que, por alguna razón, sonrió de manera divertida. Entonces ella comprendió de inmediato - ¡Esperen un momento! - exclamó - ¡O séa que voy a tener que participar en ese concurso? -  
- Gracias por ofrecerte, Mayura - dijo Loki, en tono divertido - Ahora tienes que decidir de qué te disfrazarás -

Mayura cruzó los brazos en gesto de enfado, pero por dentro se moría del entusiasmo¡Iba a poder participar en el concurso de cosplay de todas maneras! Aunque aún no se había decidido de qué iba a disfrazarse, por un momento pensó que sus planes se habían arruinado cuando el señor Yanahisawa comenzó a hablar del tema. Se sintió aliviada por dentro.

- Esta bién - dijo con tono de "no me va a gustar nada esto" - Entonces ahora iré a investigar un poco más para saber de qué me disfrazo. Nos veremos después, Loki - dijo, y se marchó, saludando luego Yamino.

Salió de la agencia caminando rápido, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que Loki no la viera por la ventana, se puso a saltar y a aullar de alegría. Entró al primer cyber-café que encontró y entró a la página oficial que daba todos los datos del evento al que iría. A decir verdad, ella ya tenía bastante experiencia en cosplay y fanservice. Incluso tres veces cantó con traje y todo. De todas las veces que participó, ganó cinco veces. La particulartidad de ella era que nunca participaba en una misma categoría sin haber hechos las demás antes, así que revisó en cuáles tenía la posibilidad de participar. Cuando terminó de leer, sólo le quedaba libre la categoría "Pop con playback" Ahora le quedaba decidir qué canción interpretaría. Entre las que ofrecía la categoría, encontró una que le llamó la atención, y le dio click al vínculo para ver el video. Mayura lo miró, y se quedó pasmada. Realmente le había gustado mucho, sobre todo la parte en que pasaba por los rayos lazer, así que no lo dudó: se registró al sitio y se anotó a la categoría seleccionada con ese tema.  
Luego de eso, imprimió algunas fotos en color sobre todos los detalles del traje, y se marchó a su casa. Quería hacerse ella sola el traje, como había hecho hasta ahora. Después de todo, Brittany se había ganado el reconocimiento de sus compañeros y amigos de ese ambiente por eso. Además, era muy buena cociendo y también cuando se trataba de las artes manuales, más que nada cuando tenía que hacerse el arma de algún personaje, o las alas, o la corona, etc, etc. Pero entonces recordó la tarjeta que el señor Yanahisawa le había dado. Tenía la leve sospecha que aquel hombre la había reconocido, pero que no había dicho nada... "Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, comuníquense conmigo" le resonaba en la cabeza las palabras del empresario.

- Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el señor Yanahisawa, por favor... de parte de Mayura Daidouji de la agencia de detectives Enjaku -  
- Un momento, por favor - le dijo una voz femenina. Al parecer se trataba de la secretaria.  
- Hola, habla Akira Yanahisawa -  
- Buenas tardes, señor Yanahisawa, soy Mayura Daidouji. ¿Me recuerda? -  
- Claro que si, señorita Mayura -  
- Verá... quería pedirle disculpas por lo de hoy. Cuando le dije que no nos habíamos visto antes--  
- Si, lo sé. Y la entiendo. No se puede admitir delante de todo el mundo que a uno mismo le gusta el mundo que se ha creado en torno al anime - respondió el hombre tranquilizándola - Además¿cómo no iba a reconocer a la famosa Brittany Lovesong? Sus trajes son muy recomendandos entre la gente del ambiente, y fue 3 veces ganadora del concurso anual de Cosplay de Japón -  
- ¡Guau! En realidad no pensé que eso fuera algo que se le diera tanta importancia - Mayura estaba sonrojada - Bien, el motivo de mi llamada no era solo para disculparme con usted, sino para pedirle un gran favor -  
- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? -  
- Me acabo de registrar en el sitio del evento, y me anoté en una de las categorías. Realmente no me gustaría que mis compañeros de la agencia me reconocieran, así que pensé que como su empresa se encarga de hacer cosplays... bueno... creo que sería mejor usar uno de los suyos en lugar de hacérmelo yo misma... para que en verdad no parezca yo esta vez -  
- Entiendo -  
- El problema es que no puedo pagarme el traje si lo encargo--  
- De eso ni una palabra. Será un honor para mí que usted pueda vestir uno de los mejores trajes que hagamos para esta ocasión. Usted lucirá como la mejor participante, sin duda alguna -  
- ¡Oh¿En verdad¡Que alegría¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Yanahisawa! -  
- Es un placer para mi. En la tarjeta que le dí hay una dirección: Es nuestro local central, y ahí es donde se hacen las medidas para los encargos de cosplay. Si puede pasar hoy mismo para que puedan medirla, será lo mejor. Es que los pedidos nos están empezando a llover, y quiero poner el suyo como prioridad número 1, para que usted pueda probárselo -  
- Muchas gracias. Ahora mismo salgo para allá -  
- Estaré esperándola, señorita Mayura -

Y Mayura colgó. Colocó las fotos que había impreso media hora antes en una carpeta del color de su cabello, y se fue corriendo rumbo al lugar. Tal y como había dicho el empresario, en cuanto llegó allí la estaban esperando. Le tomaron las medidas necesarias, y como Mayura tenía imágenes de todos los trajes del video por que no se había decidido por uno aún, les pidió opinión a los expertos, los cuales terminaron por tomar ellos la decisión, y ella aceptó.  
Cuando salió pasó por otro cyber y esta vez bajó el video de la canción, y lo grabó en un DVD para verlo en su casa y preparar el fanservice. Se decidió a practicar con todas sus ganas, pero por algún motivo decidió que esta vez haría algo totalmente diferente: sus coreografías con sus respectivas canciones habían sido... inocentes a comparación de lo que tendría que hacer ahora, y el sólo pensar que Loki la podría llegar a ver en ese lugar -y de ese modo- le dio un sonrojo que se le extendió del cuello hasta las orejas, pero luego se tranquilizó cuando recordó que él no iba a poder reconocerla gracias al disfraz, la peluca, el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto de color.  
Llegó a su casa se llevó el reproductor de DVD a su cuarto para empezar a ensayar. Vio el video una vez entero y luego otra interrumpiendo escena por escena, mientras que iba tomando notas en un cuaderno que tenía apoyado en su regazo, anotando las referencias que necesitaba y haciendo dibujos simples de ella haciendo movimientos, como si explicara por pasos la manera de hacer la coreografía. Se quedó alrededor de una hora haciendo distintas anotaciones, y cuando se dio por satisfecha, vio el video una vez más entero, haciendo ademanes con sus manos mientras tanto. Y de ahí en más, comenzó la práctica en serio.

* * *

_**Holas a todos! Aquí van las aclaraciones de los "asteriscos" que aparecen en este capítulo:**_

_Luciérnaga_: Justamente hago referencia a esto, por que la empresa se llama "Hotaru's Dream Corporation", que en castellano es "Corporación Sueño de la Luciérnaga". Con esto hago una referencia personal :P Por cierto, el nombre del empresario (Akira Yanahisawa) lo formé de: "Akira" por el célebre Akira Toriyama (autor de Dragon Ball), y "Yanahisaga" es el apellido de Naoko, la amiga de Sakura (Card Captor Sakura).

_Cosplay_: La definición que da Akira Yanahisawa es la de Wikipedia: http/ es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Cosplay


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: El deseo de Frey y el descubrimiento de Loki. La advertencia de las Norms

Mientras el tiempo pasaba y Mayura practicaba, Loki se había dedicado a investigar sobre la marca del papel que el señor Yanahigawa le había entregado. Estaba seguro de quién se trataba, pero lo que no entendía era el motivo, así que lo fue a encarar para averiguar que estaba pasando allí. Estaba caminando con su familia por la calle, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

- Mira, Heimdall, es el señor Loki - dijo Frey, que cargaba con unas cuantas sandías, acompañado por Gullinbursti, que llevaba algunas sobre su lomo.  
- Oh, pero si eres tú, Loki - exclamó Heimdall, que llevaba una también - No estás paseando¿o si? - preguntó.  
- En realidad no, venía buscando a Frey -  
- ¿Y que quiere el señor Loki con Frey? - pregunta el aludido.  
- Hablar contigo sobre esto - y le muestra el papel.

A Frey se le cayeron las sandías que llevaba, provocando que media cayera en la cabeza de Heimdall, dejándosela de sombrero. Esta de más decir la cara llena de furia de éste.

- ¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa? - pregunta, gritando. Pero Frey no contestó. Miraba a Loki con cierta culpabilidad en su rostro.  
- Mire, señor Loki... lo que sea que le hayan dicho no es cierto... -  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Loki.  
- Quiero decir que... yo solo buscaba a alguien y todas esas muchachas se le parecían, pero no era la persona que yo estaba buscando... y al comprobar que no lo eran, las liberé de inmediato -  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sé todo? Por que déjame decirte que nos han contratado para que no haya incidentes en el próximo evento--  
- ¡Pues usted no me va a impedir encontrarla! - exclamó Frey, indignado - ¡A Frey siempre se le escapa de la vista por que ella tiene un muy buen ojo para camuflarse, pero esta vez la encontraré, y me la llevaré! - Y se puso a reir como villano de película, al tiempo que arrastraba a Heimdall con él - ¡Vámonos, Gullinbursti! - El cerdo chilló en respuesta y lo siguió.

Loki tenía unas cuantas gotas cayendo de su cabeza... por más que lo intentara, jamás entendería a Frey... un momento... hay algo que él dijo... buscaba a una persona en particular, y la quiere encontrar para llevársela... enconces abrió los ojos al darse cuenta... Frey dijo "ella"... entonces debe ser alguna chica de la que se haya enamorado recientemente... o acaso se tratará de?...

"No, no es posible... a Mayura le interesa demasiado lo misterioso como para tomarse en serio algo como el anime..." pensó él para sus adentros... cuán equivocado y acertado estaba a la vez...

- ¡Frey, deja de tironearme de una buena vez! - se quejó Heimdall, cuando estaban ya a tres calles de donde se encontraba el detective.  
- ¡El señor Loki no impedirá que Frey que se lleve a su Yamato Nadeshiko esta vez! - él no escuchaba lo que su compañero decía - ¡Frey tiene que saber de antemano qué disfraz usará ella!-- en eso se interrumpe cuando ve a Mayura entrar a la tienda de cosplay llamada "Sweet Neko", que le pertenecía a la empresa Hotaru's Dream Corporation, cuyo dueño era el cliente de Loki. - ¡Pero si es mi Yamato Nadeshiko! - exclamó emocionadísimo, y aún arrastrando a Heimdall.  
- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! - se quejó Heimdall una vez más.

Frey una vez más no le hizo ningún caso, y entraron a la tienda disimuladamente. El lugar era enorme, y era una mezcla de boutique con comiquería, por lo que había varios lugares a donde esconderse a espiar. Encontraron un lugar muy cerca del mostrador donde Mayura estaba hablando de su traje a encargar. Lo único malo es que sólo podían escuchar detalles como "me gustaría que fuese cuero en lugar de cuerina" ó "podríamos hacerle unas pinzas para que no se caiga del todo" que no se entendían si no podías ver las fotos que ella y el diseñador estaban viendo. Y así pasó alrededor de media hora, y Mayura, muy contenta, se retiró del lugar. Los otros dos salieron después. En eso Frey observa que de la carpeta donde ella llevaba las fotos del traje una se había caído. …l la tomó rápidamente, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ahora sí que su plan daría resultado.

- ¡Oye, Yamato Nadeshiko! - exclamó Frey, corriendo hacia su amada y dejando a Heimdall solo, el cual se hartó y se alejó.

Mayura se dio vuelta. Sólo había una persona que la llamaba de ese modo... - ¡Hola Kaito! - saludó cortesmente.  
Frey estaba colorado, pero ella no imaginaba por qué - Te vi pasar por aquí y justamente te estaba por saludar cuando una hoja se cayó de tu carpeta, y yo la alcanzé. Te la quería devolver para que no te faltase - dijo, mientras le extendía la foto.  
A la chica no le hizo gracia que él hubiese visto la foto, pero se guardó el comentario para ella misma - Te lo agradezco mucho, pero la carpeta no es mía. Es de una amiga que se la olvidó en clase y yo se le devolveré mañana cuando la vea -  
- Ya veo... entonces, si no tienes nada que hacer¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? - preguntó Frey, mientras Mayura se fijaba la hora en un reloj cercano.  
- ¡Oh, pero que tarde se me ha hecho! Lo lamento, me tengo que ir de prisa. ¡Nos vemos! - dijo Mayura antes de que él pudiese decir algo.  
Sin embargo, Frey no se sorprendió, ni tampoco se desilusionó... - Muy pronto ya no tendrás que correr por nada más, mi querida Yamato Nadeshiko... por que estarás conmigo para siempre -

Una semana después de la visita del dueño de Hotaru's Dream Corporation, Loki le había preguntado a Mayura si ya tenía el disfraz y si se estaba preparando. Ella dijo que si a todo, pero cuando Loki estaba a punto de preguntar cuál sería ese disfraz, Narugami había hecho una aparición sorpresiva que la sacó de ese apuro. Con la excusa de que necesitaba practicar un poco más por que no sabía nada acerca de cosplay y fanservice, Mayura decidió que lo más seguro era no ir muy seguido a la agencia Enjaku, por que presentía que si no sería descubierta, y no quería que Loki se enterara de que Brittany era en realidad Mayura.  
De todos los sucesos contados hasta ahora pasaron ya dos semanas y media, y faltaban sólo dos días para el esperado evento. Ese día, ella aprovechó para terminar de perfeccionar su coreografía, cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa. Era el diseñador de Sweet Neko, que quería avisarle que su traje ya estaba listo para que lo retirara. De más está decir que la muchacha se emocionó mucho, se arregló lo que pudo y salió disparada hacia allá. Cuando llegó, el señor Yanahisawa estaba esperándola junto con el diseñador.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Mayura. Me alegra de que haya venido - dijo el caballero. Ella respondió el saludos y luego saludó al diseñador, y éste le respondió el saludo con un poco más de confianza.  
- Bien, ahora tienes que entrar a este probador - le indicó señalando con el dedo índice para que se pudiese cambiar.  
Mayura entró y cerró la cortina. Observó el traje fascinada antes de empezar a desvestirse. Le encantaba, y no podía seguir esperando para saber como le quedaba, por lo que se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando se acababa de quitar el sostén, escuchó la campanilla de la tienda y luego una voz muy conocida para ella...  
- Buenas tardes, señor Yanahisawa - dijo la voz de Loki.  
- ¡Oh, detective! Es un placer recibirlo. ¿Ha venido usted por los pases para el evento? Son pases muy importantes y yo me ocupo personalmente de entregarlos. Espereme aquí, enseguida se los traigo. Los dejé en mi oficina - Y se retiró, olvidándose de que Mayura estaba en el probador de la misma tienda. Ella se puso muy nerviosa, y no sabía que hacer...  
- Brittany¿te falta mucho? - escuchó desde afuera al diseñador, que la estaba esperando afuera.  
- Enseguida termino - susurró para que sólo él la escuchaba. - Necesito la peluca. ¿Me la puedes traer sin que el chico que está allá se de cuenta? Es que no sabe que estoy aquí -  
- De acuerdo, haré lo que me pides - Y se fue a buscar la peluca que estaba guardada para ella.

El negocio estaba en silencio, y Loki estaba aburrido. Había tenido que ir él solo por que Yamino se había ido con Fenrir a conseguir el nuevo catálogo para las comprar por correo. Si al menos Mayura estuviese con él... con ese pensamiento se puso a ver las cosas que estaban a la venta, y en uno de los mostradores había una pequeña parte dedicada al encargo y entrega de lentes de contacto de color, que se encargan cuando los cosplayers quieren parecerse más al personaje que representan y no tienen los ojos del color de ellos. En esa parte del mostrador había un espejo. Loki miró su reflejo un momento distraidamente, y vio algo que le hizo abrir los ojos inmensamente: atrás de él había una serie de probadores, de los cuales uno estaba ocupado, pero la cortina no estaba cerrada del todo, y él podía ver claramente el cuerpo semidesnudo de una chica... él se dio vuelta para no mirar a través del espejo. Esa imagen le pareció sumamente interesante. Se acercó sigilosamente y se quedó muy cerca allí, sentado en una silla, donde podía ver sin que lo vieran. Sonrió para sí con una mirada de pervertido. Le encantaba ser así de pícaro. Pero en eso ve algo que lo descoloca: en una percha estaba el uniforme que le resultaba familiar... No podía ser posible... pero cuando se acercó un poco más sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: una cortina de pelo rosa caía sobre la cara de Mayura mientras ella estaba agachada poniéndose unos pantalones negros muy ajustados. Luego vio como se calzaba unas botas de taco aguja muy alto, pero la parte de arriba de su cuerpo aún no la había cubierto y la tersa piel de su espalda era todo lo que podía ver Loki.  
La muchacha levantó la cabeza repentinamente y miró al espejo, pero no se vio a ella misma. Le había parecido que alguien la estaba espiando, pero cuando miró hacia afuera, no había nadie. Se dio cuenta de que en el apuro había dejado algo abierta la cortina, y se puso colorada de solo pensar que alguien la hubiese podido ver mientras se estaba cambiando. Al ver que no la veía nadie, al fin se miró al espejo para ver como le quedaban los pantalones. Luego se terminó de poner lo que le quedaba del traje.  
Mientras hacía esto, Loki se había parado en el techo del vestidor de ella, y la veía desde arriba. Desde hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Mayura, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era. Pero algunas veces, cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación a la noche, se la había imaginado sin una sola prenda, y en esas noches eran las que no lograba dormir o las que lo lograba recién cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. …l no se daba cuenta, ya que sus pensamientos lo distraían, pero en esos momentos volvía a su aspecto original y terminaba satisfaciéndose por su cuenta, pensando sólo en Mayura, en su piel, sus ojos, en lo que sería tenerla desnuda junto a él, el poder besar esa boca hasta dejarla roja por la pasión y robarle la virginidad hasta terminar dentro de ella...

Finalmente el diseñador llegó con una cabeza de maniquí en donde estaba colocada prolijamente una peluca colorada muy larga. Parecía cabello de verdad. Loki volvió a su lugar de origen para que no hubiese sospecha.

- Disculpe por haberlo hecho esperar, detective - era la voz del señor Yanahisawa la que hablaba. Loki se había distraído y no se dio cuenta de que el empresario ya había vuelto - Aquí están los pases que usted me solicitó - dijo al entregarle casi todos los que tenía en la mano.  
Loki se percató de eso - Disculpe, pero falta uno -  
- Ah, si... el de la señorita Mayura... me llamó y me dijo que ella misma vendría a buscarlo el día de mañana, antes del ensayo general--  
- ¿Ensayo? - Loki, una vez, tuvo que esperar una explicación sobre ese extraño ámbito que era el anime.  
- Si, es que los cosplayers de esta ciudad no tiene un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para hacer su ensayo general, y nosotros le ofrecemos un día antes el lugar que arreglaremos luego para el evento. Además aprovechamos para hacer la prueba de sonido, de luces y de video -  
- Pero Mayura no es cosplayer¿o sí? - Loki lo dijo sabiendo que Mayura estaba escuchando.  
- Por supuesto que no, pero se inscribió para vigilar el escenario lo más cerca posible, y lo más cerca es siendo participante. El hecho de que se disfrace y haga fanservice la convierte en cosplayer, aunque solo lo haga una vez, señor detective -  
- Muy bien. Entonces estaré allí mañana para acompañarla-- Mayura se asustó dentro del cubículo, mientras se colocaba la peluca. Casi se le cae al escuchar a Loki decir eso...  
- Lo lamento, pero sólo los cosplayers pueden concurrir. Son las reglas -  
- Entiendo - Loki se rindió al fin - Bien, supongo entonces que nos veremos el día del evento -  
- Los estaré esperando a todos ustedes - dijo amablemente el sñor Yanahisawa. Loki hizo una reverencia y se oyó la puerta abrir y cerrarse.  
- ¿Ya se ha ido? - preguntó Mayura.  
- Si, señorita Mayura. Se ha salvado de que la descubiera -  
- No estoy muy segura de eso--  
- Disculpa, Brittany - dijo el diseñador - ¿Terminaste de cambiarte ya? -  
- Si, me puse la peluca también, pero aún me faltan colocarme las lentillas de color para que no reconozcan mis ojos - dijo mientras salía.  
- Realmente ahora entiendo tu fama, Brittany. Eres la maestra del disfraz, con o sin lentillas - exclamó el diseñador, un muchacho de pelo negro corto y ojos del mismo color. Tenía una banda de color amarillo claro atada en la cabeza.  
- ¡Oh vamos, Ryoga, no es para tanto! - dijo la chica modestamente, para que no hiciera tanta alaraca sobre el asunto.  
- Pero es verdad lo que dice él. Creo que ni siquiera su compañero el detective la hubiese reconocido aunque supiese de antemano de quien se trata en realidad - comentó el señor Yanahisawa.  
- El traje te quedó perfecto, y no hace falta hacerle modificación alguna, Brittany, así que sólo faltaría ver como te queda con el make-up y estarías igual a la cantante -  
- Muchas gracias por todo, Ryoga - expresó la chica, inclinándose - Y muchas gracias a usted también, señor Yanahisawa -  
- Es un honor para mi, señorita Mayura - respondió el aludido. Ambos hombres hicieron una leve inclinación - Dígame¿ha tenido dificultades al ensayar todo este tiempo en el escenario? -  
- No, para nada. ¡Ningún inconveniente! El hecho de que tuviese la oportunidad de usar un tubo de metal para mi coreografía como si fuese una stripdancer es algo que nunca imaginé hacerlo, pero todo es cuestión de salga lo mejor posible -  
- Claro que si. Usted me ha comentado que ha practicado mucho -  
- ¡Si, es que me encanta el anime, adoro hacer cosplay, y también los sucesos misteriosos! -

Estuvieron charlando entre los tres un buen rato, hasta que Mayura se retiró. Fue a donde la estaba esperando la estilista que le haría una prueba de maquillaje. En cada cosplay que hacía, ella acudía siempre a la misma chica, y ella ya sabía que tonalidades quedaban perfectas en la blanca piel de la muchacha.  
Pero en todo el tiempo que Mayura estuvo fuera ultimando los detalles para los días siguientes, no se había dado cuenta de que cierto pequeño de mirada esmeralda la había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.  
- Ella se comporta como siempre... es la misma niña alegre e inocente... pero entonces¿por qué? - Loki la miraba cuando ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras la maquillaban con unos tonos rojos fuertes. Su mirada hacía notar que no entendía qué era lo que Mayura realmente estaba por hacer - Pareciera que Mayura fueran dos personas a la vez... - y ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo... - "Dos personas..." Con ese pensamiento, Loka finalmente se alejó de allí, y fue en busca de las diosas del destino.  
- ¡Bienvenido sea usted, señor Loki! - exclamó Skuld emocionada, cuando vio acercase a un hermoso joven ojiverde de gran estatura a la carpa donde ellas predecían lo que le deparaba a las personas comunes y corrientes, como una manera de ganarse la vida.  
- Me gustaría hablar con las tres, por favor - dijo él sin rodeos. Skuld no dijo nada. La mirada de Loki no era la misma...  
- Pase, por favor, mis hermanas están adentro - dijo seriamente.  
- Sabíamos que vendría, señor Loki - dijo Urd, a modo de bienvenida.  
- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende en lo absoluto? - preguntó él, sin inmutarse.  
- Sientese usted - dijo Verdandi, apareciéndose de repente y ofreciéndole una silla.  
- Voy a ir directamente al punto de mi visita: quiero saber donde está Sjöfn - dijo el joven, sin cambiar su tono de voz seria.

Las hermanas Norn intercambiaron miradas ante el extraño pedido del Dios.

- Me temo que Sjöfn no está donde debería estar, y quiero saber si mis sospechas son ciertas - continuó él, sin mirar a ninguna en particular.

Las dos hermanas restantes se sentaron en el espacio que quedaba de la mesa, y todas ellas acercaron sus manos a una enorme bola de cristal que estaba apoyada allí como si se tratase de una hoguera, y las tres cerraron sus ojos. Un aura las rodeo por varios minutos. Loki las miraba, esperando pacientemente. Al final, el aura desapareció. Todas abrieron sus ojos y retiraron sus manos.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Loki.  
- Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, señor Loki. Sjöfn no está en el cuerpo de Freya como debería estar - dijo Urd  
- Pero Sjöfn no tiene un cuerpo propio. Es más bien un espíritu que se vuelve huesped del cuerpo que lo posea. Si posee a un dios no ocurre nada, pero no sabemos que puede pasar si llegase a poseer a algún ser humano - continuó Verdandi.  
- Hemos descubierto de quién es huesped ahora... pero... - Skuld no pudo terminar.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Loki, empezando a perder la paciencia - ¿En el cuerpo de quién está alojada Sjöfn ahora? -  
Las diosas se miraron entre ellas nuevamente antes de contestar - En el de Mayura Daidouji - dijeron las tres a la vez.

* * *

Holas a todos! Aquí van las aclaraciones de los "asteriscos" que aparecen en este capítulo:

Sweet Neko: Sería una mezcla entre inglés y japonés: Literalmente "Sweet" es "Dulce" y "Neko" es "Gato". En este caso, "Sweet" es una palabra que se la puede usar de varias maneras. O sea, yo no quiero decir "Dulce Gato", sino que quise decir "Gato tierno". Por lo tanto, en este caso se lee como la tienda de cosplay "Gato tierno".

Make-up: En inglés es una manera de decir "maquillaje", "maquillarse", o "arreglarse" inclusive. En este caso Ryoga lo dice por el tema del maquillaje, las lentes de contacto y de peinar la peluca, etc.

stripdancer: Quise poner otro término, pero me pareció mejor este. Lo que pasa es que los que bailan este estilo en su coreografía o número musical van desprendiéndose de su ropa, cosa que diferencia a Mayura, que no lo hace.

Sjöfn: La definición verdadera en http/es. La moldeé ó exageré un poco (decidan ustedes qué término corresponde aquí) para darle un toque de más sentido a la historia. Como dice en Wikipedia, "No está claro si Sjöfn fue alguna vez una diosa mayor. Es posible que, desconocida para Snorri, fuera simplemente otro nombre para Freyja", por lo que simplemente hice que fuera alguna clase de espíritu aparte que comparte el cuerpo con Freya, pero que no interviene ni en su voluntad ni en su personalidad. Es sólo un huesped que necesitaba un cuerpo para que el Sol no la quemase.

* * *

Bien, aclarados los "asteriscos", sólo me queda pedirles que dejen muuuuchos comentarios! ;)  


Saludos.

Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Líos y desventuras en el día del evento de anime: Brittany Lovesong y Kami-sama**

Cuando Mayura fue el día anterior al evento para ensayar, el señor Yanahisawa le había indicado dónde era que los empleados guardaban sus cosas. Como ella era una de las colaboradoras contratadas de la agencia Enjaku, a él le pareció mejor que ella y sus compañeros dejaran sus cosas allí, en lugar de utilizar el guardarropas común.  
Mayura no quería ver a Loki hasta que terminara el concurso de cosplay... temía delatarse a sí misma, así que el día del evento llegó antes que los demás con todas sus cosas. Por algún motivo no deseaba que Loki lo supiera... en los últimos cinco meses se sentía extraña, como si a veces una fuerza se apoderase de su cuerpo y la hiciera actuar de una manera que hasta ella misma se avergonzaba. Actuaba como si no tuviera de qué sentir pudor en la vida, y fue por eso que nació Brittany, una muchacha muy parecida a ella, pero que salvaba a Mayura de tener que explicar ese comportamiento reprochable.

- ¡¡Brittany!! ¡Por fin llegaste! - la voz de Ryoga le hizo dar la vuelta. Junto a él estaba Saori, la estilista que Mayura había ido a ver el día anterior - ¿Cómo te sientes para el concurso?  
- Me encuentro un poco más nerviosa de lo normal. Ya hice cosas parecidas, pero lo que preparé va más allá de mi límite... - contestó, poniéndose coloradísima.  
- Oh, no te preocupes tanto, Brit - le dijo Saori, una muchacha con un par de años más que Mayura, quien tenía el pelo largo y de color violeta, y unos hermosos ojos verde acuoso - Te hemos visto en la práctica de ayer y fue fantástico. ¡Imagínate cuando lo hagas con el cosplay puesto! - a la chica le brillaban los ojos mientras hablaba - ¡¡No puedo esperar a que sea tu turno!! -  
- Bueno ya, cálmate, Saori - trató de frenarla Ryoga - Sólo lograrás poner aún más nerviosa a Brittany -  
- Está bien, Ryoga. No hay problema -  
- ¡Daiudoji, que sorpresa! - dijo una voz de repente.

Mayura se puso pálida de repente... al darse vuelta pudo ver a quien estaba llamándola desde uno de los tantos puestos que había en ese enorme lugar... Narugami estaba saludándola con la mano.

- Ah, eres tú Narugami - ella respiró algo aliviada - ¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar? - preguntó extrañada.  
- Estoy atendiendo en este puesto de Takoyaki°. Cómo es un puesto que durará todo el fin de semana, recibiré bastante - respondió el dios Thor.  
- Oh, ya veo. Que suerte tienes para encontrar trabajos de medio tiempo, Narugami -  
- Si, puede ser... ¿y tú que haces en un lugar como éste, Daidouji? -  
- Ah... este... yo... - Mayura estaba con Ryoga y Saori en ese momento - E... estoy esperando a una amiga que necesitaba mi ayuda con su cosplay... se llama Brittany--  
- Pensé que estábamos aquí por el caso que nos había encomendado el señor Yanahisawa, ¿o me equivoco, Mayura? - interrumpió alguien. Mayura miró a un costado, y para su mala suerte, Loki había llegado junto con Yamino y Fenrir.  
- Ho... Hola Loki - dijo Mayura muy nerviosa.  
- ¿Y bien? No me habías contado que una amiga tuya fuera a participar aquí - dijo Loki, sonriendo para sí.  
- Ah... eh... si, si. Fue ella la que me estuvo ayudando con la coreografía para participar en el evento... después de todo, yo no se nada de estas cosas - dijo Mayura.  
- Y el nombre de tu amiga... ¿dijiste que se llamaba Brittany? - preguntó Loki, aparentando curiosidad.  
- Eh... si... ¿por qué lo preguntas? -  
- Por que estuve investigando por mi cuenta - Tenía una revista en su mano - Esta revista es una de las que me proporcionó el señor Yanahisawa para poder entender un poco más del ambiente que estoy trabajando ahora - Abrió la revista, pasó unas cuantas hojas y se detuvo de repente en una página en particular, y dio vuelta la revista para que todos vieran la foto que estaba en el costado izquierdo de una nota sobre la doble cara de Mayura, Brittany. En esa imagen estaba vestida de Asuka, de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion, con una peluca roja parecida a la que usaría ese día, y con las misma lentes de contacto que tenía guardadas en ese momento en su bolso. Loki carraspeó un poco, mientras volvía la revista para poder leerla - Escuchen esto: 'Brittany Lovesong es uno de los símbolos de mayor fervor que tenemos actualmente en Japón cuando hacemos referencia al cosplay. Es cosplayer desde hace más de cinco años, según nos ha contado y su talento a crecido notablemente, pero su fama se extendió desde los últimos seis meses por sus actuaciones cada vez más atrevidas a la hora de hacer el fanservice de distintos personajes como Asuka, de la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion (la cual es la que vemos en la foto); Zarzamora, de la serie Saber Marionette J; y de la transformación del personaje de Aika, de la serie que lleva el mismo nombre. Esta última nombrada fue, sin duda, la más ovacionada y reconocida por la particularidad de ser la más atrevida que hizo Brittany hasta el momento y que la volvió tan popular: se convirtió en la primera cosplayer en realizar un cosplay casi enteramente hecho en bodypainting°, hasta tal punto que en varios periódicos locales salieron algunas fotos de este cosplay y hasta hicieron una nota en algunos noticieros de la televisión mostrando imágenes del fanservice que Brit había realizado. Este traje también le dio el primer puesto del último concurso anual de Cosplay de Japón, siendo éste su tercer triunfo consecutivo en ese concurso que se lleva a cabo desde hace doce años (el anterior lo había ganado con el cosplay del traje rosa utilizado por el personaje Sakura Kinomoto que aparece en la última película de la serie Card Captor Sakura; y la primera vez que ganó lo hizo con el cosplay completo de Saori Kido, la diosa Athena, de la serie Saint Seiya)' - Aquí Loki hizo un alto para mirar a Mayura, que estaba super coloradísima y miraba al suelo mientras escuchaba - 'No hay mucho que se sepa acerca de Brittany Lovesong, salvo que ese no era su verdadero nombre, y que casi siempre hace cosplays de personajes que no se parezcan en nada a ella. Cuando le preguntamos el motivo de esto, ella respondió que considera todo un desafío hacer un cosplay que no le salga de casualidad, sino que fuera valiéndose de todo el esfuerzo que ella pone en él. Además confesó que ella posee su propia colección de lentes de contacto de varios colores, y que nunca hizo un cosplay con su propio color de ojos. Dijo que quizá algún día se animaría a mostrase tal cual es, pero mientras tanto podemos decir que todos esperamos ansiosamente la próxima actuación de la que en los últimos a sido llamada "la diosa del cosplay". ¡Suerte, Brittany!' - Y Loki cerró la revista al terminar de leer.  
- Me has dejado impresionado, Loki - comentó Narugami, que se había quedado escuchando.  
- Y eso que hice un resumen de esa nota, por que a esa chica le dedicaron un poco más de 7 páginas y media, por que pusieron varias fotos de ella - dijo él, volviendo a abrir la revista - Tienen razón al llamarla "la diosa del cosplay"... realmente esa chica es muy hermosa - comentó, haciendo que Mayura levantara la cabeza para ver a Loki, y ponerse muy colorada al momento de escuchar esas palabras - ¿No te parece, Mayura? - preguntó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, divirtiéndose en torturarla un poco con ese secreto que ella guardaba.  
- ¿Eh? - ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos - Si...si, claro... - y desvió la mirada de la de Loki - Espero me perdonen, pero tengo que ir a buscarla -  
- Tenemos que arreglarte a tí y a Brit, pero hasta que venga ella, empezaremos contigo, ¿te parece? - preguntó Saori, para darle una ayuda.  
- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño, Mayura? - preguntó Loki.  
- Pero tiene que cambiarse y no creo que a ella le guste que la vean mientras hace eso - comentó Ryoga, tratando de frenar al pequeño. A Loki no le agradó nada que le arruinaran su oportunidad de poder espiar a la muchacha.  
- Oh, está bien - dijo Loki - Pero al menos dime de qué vas a actuar. Todavía no me lo has dicho--  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - preguntó Mayura sin mirarlo.  
- Por que no quiero confundirte con los demás participantes. El secuestrador podría tomarte a tí de rehén y yo no podría darme cuenta si se trata de tí -  
Mayura se quedó sin palabras... ¿y ahora que haría?  
- Eh, Mayura... ¿aquella de allá no es Brittany Lovesong? - le preguntó Ryoga, tratando de salvarla del aprieto.  
- ¿Dónde? - preguntó ella, y Ryoga le señaló un punto cualquiera bastante lejano de donde estaban. Ella puso una mano sobre sus ojos, como tratando de divisar algo - Si, es ella. ¡Vamos! - exclamó Mayura comenzó a caminar rápidamente - ¡Nos veremos cuando termine el desfile, Loki! - exclamó mientras se alejaba.

Loki miraba incrédulo lo que acababa de pasar: ¡Mayura se le había escapado una vez más! Y no era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta...

--Flashback--

- Mayura, ¿cómo va tu ensayo para el evento? - preguntó Loki, aparentando desinterés.  
- ¿Eh? Bien, supongo... - contestó ella, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.  
- ¿Y se puede saber de qué vas a disfrazarte? - volvió a preguntar el muchachito.

En eso, Yamino entra con Fenrir y Echan con una bandeja para el té, y salvó a Mayura.

- Aquí traigo unas galletas que acabo de hornear -  
- Gracias, Yamino - contestó Loki, desanimado.  
- ¡Delicioso! - exclamó Mayura.

Pasó la hora del té y Mayura se retiró, no sin antes avisar que probablemente serían pocas las veces que volvería a la agencia Enjaku, por que esto de hacer una coreografía le estaba resultando más dificil de lo que ella había imaginado. Claro que ésta era una excusa para no darle una oportunidad a Loki de volver a preguntar sobre el cosplay de Mayura, según suponía él.

Y era precisamente lo que Mayura también había pensado.

--Fin de Flashback--

- Otra vez pasó lo mismo - murmuró Loki.  
- ¿Ocurre algo, papi? - preguntó Fenrir al escuchar esas palabras.  
- No, no pasa nada - Loki avanzó entre la multitud, tratando de no perder de vista a la pelirosa.  
- ¿Adonde va, señor Loki? - preguntó Yamino  
- Iré a revisar el lugar. Ustedes tomen sus lugares como se los indiqué -  
- Muy bien - dijo Fenrir - ¡Vámonos! - dijo y se fue con Echan a un lugar, mientras que Yamino se iba para el otro lado.

Mientras tanto, Mayura estaba terminando de ponerse el traje y los accesorios en el baño del lugar, junto con unas cuantas chicas que había allí. Se colocó las lentillas y se recogió el pelo. Cuando terminó, salió del cubículo donde se encontraba, se miró al espejo y se arregló un poco antes de salir del baño. Salió al encuentro de sus "cómplices", como ella solía llamarlos en broma, y se sentó en la silla que ellos le indicaron.

- ¡Wow, te queda como pintado, Brittany! - exclamó Saori, impresionada.  
- No hay duda, pero no olvides que esta vez el crédito es mío, ya que yo hice el cosplay esta vez - dijo Ryoga, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de Saori, y éste gesto hizo reir a Mayura - ¡Auuch! ¡Eso duele! Al menos admite que lo que dije es cierto y te lo aceptaré como una disculpa -  
- Te salió bien el traje, pero aún no superas a Brittany en ese rubro - comentó Saori - Bien, comenzaré a maquillarte - dijo, dirigiéndose a Mayura.  
- Acepto tu disculpa, y te acepto tu comentario - dijo él, divertido.  
- Vamos chicos, no es para tanto. Ryoga consiguió ese puesto por que se lo merece y está a la altura para desempeñarlo - dijo Mayura, tratando de hacer que no exageraran demasiado.  
- Pero Brit, no estoy diciendo nada que esté de más. El puesto de diseñadora de cosplays de la tienda Sweet Neko era tuyo desde hace más de dos años, y si no fuera por que no lo aceptaste, nunca hubiese podido trabajar allí. Tú me recomendaste con el dueño anterior de la tienda para que me contratara en lugar de a tí -  
- Yo no podía trabajar de eso, y no por que no quisiera, sino por que todavía soy una joven que no terminó la secundaria--  
- Y por que no quieres que tu pequeño amigo detective se entere de que Brittany Lovesong es en realidad Mayura Daidouji - la interrumpió Saori.  
Mayura se puso super colorada - ¡¡No digas eso tan alto!! Además Loki no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es sólo que quiero proteger mi identidad, ¿tan malo es? -  
- Es malo si no te sinceras con los que te rodean, Brittany - contestó Saori.  
- Si, puede que tengas razón, pero el momento de que se entere no es éste. Tendrá que ser más adelante--  
- Chicas, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero estoy viendo que hay un joven que se está acercando cuando se supone que tendríamos que estar solos - dijo Ryoga, señalando disimuladamente a Loki en su forma original.  
Mayura no podía creer lo que veía... ¡era Kami-sama! Y no lo veía desde hacía más o menos seis meses... pero si la ve así como está, seguro que se lo contaría a Loki... tenía que hacer algo rápido... - ¡Saori, rápido! Ese de allá es amigo de Loki. Ayúdame a ponerme bien esta peluca para que no me reconozca -  
- Tranquila, ya casi termino con el maquillaje. Luego de eso te pondré bien la peluca - dijo Saori, que continuaba maquilándola - Ryoga, encárgate de distraerlo hasta que terminemos - dijo sin mirarlo.  
- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso? - preguntó fastidiado.  
- ¿Te acuerdas del coscorrón que recibiste? - preguntó Saori. Ryoga asintió - Bien, si no lo haces, recibirás uno donde te duela mucho más - dijo ella tranquilamente, con una malévola sonrisa en su cara.  
Ryoga tragó saliva de sólo imaginar donde podría llegar ese golpe, y se adelantó a Loki, sin saber de quien se trataba en realidad, para darles un poco de tiempo a las chicas - ¿Se le ofrece algo? -  
- ¿Disculpe? -  
- Este lugar está reservado para empleados y cosplayers, y puedo ver que usted no es de ninguno de los dos-- pero se interrumpió cuando Loki le extendió uno de los pases que había recibido de Akira Yanahisawa - ¿Así que tiene un pase VIP? -  
- Soy uno de los colaboradores de la agencia de detectives Enjaku. Loki me pidió que le viniese a ayudar, y estoy buscando a Mayura Daidouji, una de las participantes. ¿La conoce? -  
- Si, la conozco. Es amiga de Brittany Lovesong, y por eso me encargué del cosplay de ella y el de Brit -  
- ¿Podrías decirme donde la puedo encontrar? - preguntó Loki.  
- Yo puedo decirte donde está Mayura - dijo una voz que salía de un cuarto donde había varios cosplayers arreglándose. Era la voz de Brittany Lovesong. Estaba con un traje de infarto, igualito al del video que iba a hacer el fanservice. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados fuertemente con negro, pero arriba tenía tonalidades de color rojo fuerte, y su cabello era justamente de ese color.  
- ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres tú? - preguntó Loki. Por la manera en que la miraba, Mayura pensó que él la estaba desnudando con la mirada.  
- Soy Brittany Lovesong, cosplayer y amiga de Mayura. Soy la que la estuvo ayudando con su coreografía -  
- Mucho gusto - dijo él. La continuaba mirándola de arriba a abajo - ¿Y puedo saber en donde está Mayura ahora? -  
Trató de no ponerse nerviosa - Mayura fue a ver a Loki. Imagino que debe estar con él en este momento, ya que primero tenían que arreglarme a mi -  
"Si supieras donde está Loki ahora, no me hubieses dicho eso, Mayura" pensó, divertido ante la respuesta de la muchacha - Entonces esperaré a que venga - contestó él - Además Loki me pidió que me quedara cerca de ella para que no le pasara nada malo cuando sea el momento de concursar -

Mayura se puso colorada... Loki la seguía protegiendo como siempre... Pero de repente se inquietó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él dijo...

- Pero Mayura va a tardar bastante en volver... -  
- Pero puedo contar con tu compañía hasta que ella llegue, ¿no es así? - dijo él, de un modo provocativo al que ella no pudo resistirse.  
"¿Por qué no? Ya terminé de arreglarme, y seguro que no me reconocerá" pensó ella, y le sonrió.  
- Tomaré eso como un si - dijo Loki, ofreciéndole la mano, la cual fue tomada con mucho gusto por parte de Brittany, y salieron afuera, a donde el evento ya había empezado.

El lugar ya estaba lleno de gente. Muchos aficionados al mundo del anime reconocieron de inmediato a Brittany y naturalmente le pidieron de sacar fotos con ella. Loki se sentía extraño cada vez que ella se sacaba una foto con alguien, por que cuando un chico se colocaba al lado de ella, o la tomaba de los hombros o lo hacía de la cintura de una manera que a él no le gustaba para nada, quiería calcinarlos y mandarlos hasta donde se encontraba Hel para guiar sus almas al infierno. Todos los hombres, tanto adolescentes como adultos, miraban a la chica con la misma mirada que él le había dirigido momentos atrás, y se notaba una terrible furia producto de sus celos. Brittany estuvo sacándose fotos, y cuando estaba por acercarse a Loki para continuar su paseo con él, una muchacha con un micrófono y un chico con una cámara se acercaron a ella y le pidieron si le concederían una entrevista. Ella respondió, como siempre lo hacía en todos los eventos, que cuando acabara el concurso podría hacerlo, y se alejó de allí sonriéndole a su compañero, que la estaba esperando no muy lejos.

- Discúlpame, pero siempre es así cuando me ven aparecer - dijo ella, tomando el brazo de él y volviendo a los camerinos improvisados de los cosplayers.  
- Se ve que estás acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas - comentó él.  
- No le des demasiada importancia - dijo ella, haciendo un gesto como restándole importancia al asunto.  
Loki no supo por qué, pero eso le pareció encantador - ¿Sabes? No estoy muy familiarizado con todo esto de los cosplays y el anime, y no sé de qué es tu traje -  
- Cuando sea el momento de hacer el fanservice, me anunciarán y también dirán de qué se trata mi traje, así que te lo dejaré como una sorpresa -  
- ¿Y el de Mayura? -  
- Ese no te lo diré -  
- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? -  
- Por que se lo contarías a Loki, y no quiero que se entere-- y ella se interrumpió. Acababa de decir algo que no debía...  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver Loki con todo esto? - preguntó el dios, seriamente.  
- Quise decir que Mayura no quiere que Loki se entere. Le da mucha verguenza salir al escenario, y se esforzó mucho para poder hacer la coreografía que le marqué--

De golpe la pista de baile cercana de donde ellos se encontraban se hizo más clara, y bajaron el volúmen de la música. En el escenario había una persona con un micrófono en la mano.

- Bienvenidos sean todos. En un momento comenzará el concurso de cosplay. Rogamos a todos los cosplayers que se reunan en los camerinos para poder empezar. Gracias -  
- Bien, tengo que irme. Te veré más tarde, supongo--  
- Yo también tengo que quedarme en ese lugar, ¿recuerdas? - la interrumpió Loki.  
- Entonces vámonos - dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano. A Loki le sorprendió el gesto, pero nada dijo. Le gustó mucho como para decir algo, y se dejó guiar por ese ángel provocativo.

* * *

Aclaraciones de "asteriscos" de este capítulo:

Takoyaki°: es una comida japonesa hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (tamaño de la de Ping Pong). Sus ingredientes son: masa de harina de trigo con huevo y agua, trozos de pulpo, jengibre encurtido troceado, alga (ao-nori), etc. Se asan en un tipo de plancha de hierro con huecos en forma semicircular, y se sirven con salsa tipo worcester. también se puede usar cuscurrús. Es tipico de la región de Kansai.  
Fuente: es./wiki/Takoyaki

bodypainting°: Significa "Pintura corporal". Ver más en es./wiki/Bodypainting (Por cierto, la idea del cosplay de la transformación de Aika hecha en bodypainting fue algo que vi en un sueño que tuve hace unos años. Esto lo digo en serio!! Me vi haciendo ese cosplay!! Me da verguenza de sólo recordar ese sueño!!)


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Cambios inesperados en la coreografía de Brittany Lovesong

Aclaraciones de capítulo:

Acá viene la parte de songfic. Estas son las eñas que deben tener en cuenta durante el songfic:

(acción durante la coreografía)

letra en español de la canción

letra en inglés

Lo demás sigue siendo la narración.

* * *

- Por fin llegó el día en que ella será mía... -  
- Frey, no puedes llevártela al mundo de los dioses. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con ella? -  
- ...Entonces ambos seremos felices, por que me encargaré de que ella me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella... mi preciosa Yamato Nadeshiko... -  
- ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo? - pero Heimdall se rindió - Haz lo que quieras, mientras no me metas en esto -

* * *

El concurso empezó y habían pasado las categorías de anime y manga, y los cosplays grupales. Se hizo un receso en donde la gente pudo bailar un rato más antes de comenzar la categoría en donde Mayura/Brittany estaba incripta. Todos estuvieron alertas, pero aún no había señales del secuestrador. Loki se había ausentado unos momentos en medio del receso para averiguar si Yamino y los demás habían visto algo. Cuando Brittany lo vio venir, le preguntó si había visto algo, o si Loki había visto algo. Él simplemente contestó que ninguno de los dos había notado nada sospechoso. Pasaron tres horas desde que había empezado el concurso, y las luces se habían vuelto a encender del todo para dar inicio a la categoría de "Pop in playback". Pasaron una chica con un tema de Shakira, luego un chico con un tema de Ricky Martin, y luego fueron tres chicas que hicieron el famoso tema "Asereje" de Las Ketchup.  
Mayura estaba impaciente. Parece que ella sería la siguiente, y la que iba a cerrar la categoría. Cuando terminaron la canción, cerraron el telón y le indicaron a la chica que era su turno de salir. Mientras ella tomaba su posición, un par de hombres pusieron un tubo en medio del escenario mientras el que conducía el espectáculo estaba haciendo una introducción para Brittany.  
Pero algo terrible pasó: mientras lo estaban colocando, se apoyaron demasiado en el tubo y éste terminó doblándose, quedando inutilizado. Mayura casi pierde la cabeza cuando vio lo que había pasado. El anfitrión estaba por terminar su discurso, y ella debía pensar rápido... vio una silla con rueditas, como las que se usan en las oficinas y la puso en un costado del escenario... pero vio que con eso no iba a bastar... miró a un costado de ella, como buscando algo más y lo vió a Loki en su forma de Kami-sama, y se le ocurrió una idea demasiado alocada. Fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, lo tomó del brazo e intentó llevarlo al escenario, pero él no se dejó tirar.

- Brittany, ¿a donde me piensas llevar? -  
- ¡Por favor, ven conmigo! El tubo que iba a usar para mi actuación se dobló y acabo de pensar en algo que podría llegar a funcionar, pero para eso necesito que me ayudes. ¿Lo harás? - preguntó.  
- Pero se supone que estoy para hacer un trabajo... -  
- Pero puedes hacerlo desde el escenario. Además, tú sólo tienes que seguirme la corriente, ¿de acuerdo? - lo miró con esos típicos ojos de perrito que caracterizaban a Mayura y que se ocultaban tras esos lentes de contacto azules.  
- Esta bién. Dime que hago... -  
- ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! - dijo, abrazándolo.

Pero no se quedó allí mucho tiempo. Lo volvió a tomar del brazo llevándolo al escenario, lo sentó en la silla y le explicó todo lo que él debía hacer...

- Bien, se acaba de confirmar que Brit ya está lista para comenzar, luego de haber solucionado un inconveniente. ¡Y ahora, realizando el fanservice del video "Toxic"° de Britney Spears, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la declarada diosa del cosplay, la señorita Brittany Lovesong! - dijo el anunciador con mucho entusiasmo, mientras que una gran ovación general se oía en todo el lugar mientras se abría el telón y la música comenzaba a escucharse.

Brittany estaba de pie, dándole la espalda al público, mientras que un muy confundido Loki estaba sentado en la silla de oficina que estaba posicionada en la parte izquierda del escenario. Atrás de todo había una pantalla enorme en donde se podía ver el correspondiente video de la canción. Una extraña aura rodeó a Mayura cuando comenzó la música. Loki la percibió, pero no podía moverse. Ella se puso unos lentes brillantes antes de que el telón subiera del todo...

* * *

(Se dio la vuelta)

Baby, can't you see I'm calling

Nene, no puedes ver? te estoy llamando

(Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estuviese atendiendo un celular).

A guy like you should wear a warning

Un chico como tú debería usar una advertencia

(Señaló a Loki con el dedo y luego mordió suavemente la primera falange de éste).

It's dangerous, I'm falling

Es peligroso, estoy cayendo

(Con la misma mano se tapó la cara de costado, evitando ver a Loki, y luego cayó de rodillas, y se fue arrastrando hacia él).

(Antes de llegar a la silla, se levantó).

There's no escape I can't wait

No hay escape, no puedo esperar

(Extendió ambos brazos hacia Loki, se acercó a él y puso las manos en el resplandor de la silla).

I need a hit, baby give me it

Necesito un golpe, nene dámelo

(La chica le guiñó un ojo, Loki levantó una mano con energía, rozó una de las mejillas de Brit y ella giró de golpe la cabeza hacia el público, como si hubiese recibido una fuerte cachetada de parte de él).

You're dangerous, I'm loving it

Eres peligroso, lo estoy amando

(Dio vuelta la cara hacia él, y de nuevo hacia el público)

(Ella posó sus pantorillas sobre las piernas de Loki, apoyando luego sus manos en los hombros de él).

Too high can't come down

Muy alto, no puedo bajar

(Como estaba, agachó un poco su cuerpo y lo volvió a subir. Hizo estos movimientos una vez más. Sacó su mano derecha de donde estaba y se agarró su cabeza, de manera que la muñeca quedó sobre la sien mientras se volvía a poner de pie).

Losing my head, spinning round and round

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas

(Movió la cabeza primero de un costado a otro, sacó la mano del respaldar y dio dos vueltas sobre sí misma, para terminar dándole la espalda a Loki).

Do you feel me now?

Ahora me sientes?

(Se sentó sobre Loki, apoyando sus manos en los costados de la silla, y se movió sobre él de una manera demasiado atrevida).

Loki le estaba gustando cada vez más eso, y se sentía arder por dentro... tenía demasiadas ansias por el cuerpo de ella en ese mismo momento, pero quería ver hasta donde podía llegar...

(Brit se puso detrás de la silla y la empujó un poco hacia el centro del escenario, y luego volvió a darle la cara a Loki).

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

Con ese sabor de tus labios estoy en este viaje

(Ella rozó suavemente el labio inferior de él con un dedo, acercó ese mismo dedo y le pasó la lengua, como saboreándolo, y luego puso esa misma mano en su corazón).

You're toxic I'm slipping under

Eres tóxico, estoy resbalando abajo

(Dio medio giro rápido para darle la espalda a Loki y se fue resbalando sobre él, como si estuviese desmayándose, hasta quedar acostada boca arriba en el suelo).

With a taste of poison paradise

Con ese sabor de un veneno paradisíaco

(Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo).

I'm addicted to you

Soy adicta a tí

(Le tomó las piernas a Loki...)

Don't you know that you're toxic?

No sabías que eres tóxico?

(...y ella fue trepándose hasta ponerse de rodillas. Con las manos en las rodillas de él, echó el cuerpo para atrás y lo movió de un costado a otro en una especie de giro incompleto).

And I love what you do

Y amo lo que haces

(Le dio la cara, aún de rodillas).

Don't you know that you're toxic?

No sabías que eres tóxico?

(Una de sus manos la pasó por el rostro de él en una caricia).

(Se fue levantando, llevó la silla al costado derecho del escenario y ella caminó hacia el izquierdo)

It's getting late to give you up

Se está haciendo tarde para llevarte

(Tomó los lentes por los costados, se los puso a la altura de la nariz para que se vieran sus ojos, se los quitó y los arrojó a un costado del escenario).

I took a sip from my devil's cup

Tomo un sorbido de la copa del diablo

(Se agachó poniendo sus manos en sus pies, y acompañando esto con movimientos sensuales, las fue llevando pegadas a su cuerpo ...).

Slowly It's taking over me

Lentamente, se esta apoderando de mi

(...hacia arriba, dio un rodeo muy atrevido sobre sus pechos, pasó un poco más arriba hasta llegar a los hombros, los siguió subiendo y cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y sin descruzarlos, apoyó sus muñecas en la nuca).

(Una de sus manos se apartó e hizo un giro por encima de su cabeza).

Too high can't come down

Muy alto, no puedo bajar

(Se puso de rodillas, y agachó un poco su cuerpo y lo volvió a subir, apoyando sus manos en el piso. Hizo estos movimientos una vez más).

It's in the air and it's all around

Está en el aire y en todo alrededor

(Rodó y quedó de rodillas de vuelta y se arrastró hacia donde estaba Loki, y ella puso una mano en el pecho de él, y la fue bajando...).

Can you feel me now?

Puedes me sientes ahora?

(...hasta llegar hasta su entrepierna. Mientras estaba terminado esta estrofa, había aparecido en la otra punta del escenario una mesita con un pequeñísimo frasco cuyo contenido era un líquido de color verde. Sacó la mano de ahí y se puso de pie, e hizo girar la silla para que quedase mirando del otro lado, y ella luego le dio la espalda de vuelta a la silla).

Está de más decir que esto hizo que Loki se estremeciera. Esa caricia terminó por volverlo loco, y no sabía cuánto más iba poder aguantar... menos mal que Mayura había dado vuelta la silla, el público no podía ver desde esa distancia que a él se le habían teñido las mejillas...

(Hizo una arriesgada voltereta hacia atrás...).

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

Con ese sabor de tus labios estoy en este viaje

(...y al caer se apoyó en el suelo con sus manos, con una rodilla y con un pie, y se levantó).

You're toxic I'm slipping under

Eres tóxico, estoy resbalando abajo

(Simuló tirar algo al suelo y muchísimas cintas de tela del color del fuego aparecieron...).

With a taste of poison paradise

Con ese sabor de un veneno paradisíaco

(...y ella pasaba entre ellas...).

I'm addicted to you

Soy adicta a tí

(...moviéndose contínuamente...).

Don't you know that you're toxic?

No sabías que eres tóxico?

(...mientras caminaba despacio...).

And I love what you do

Y amo lo que haces

(...hasta llegar a la mesita...).

Don't you know that you're toxic

No sabías que eres tóxico?

(...y tomar el frasco con un movimiento rápido y brusco, y guardándolo... en medio de sus pechos).

Don't you know that you're toxic

No sabías que eres tóxico?

(Al momento llegaron varias chicas y chicos vestidos con una misma vestimenta de color rojo).

En la parte que no había letra, Brit tenía una pelea ficticia con esas personas, como si ellos fueran los lazers que ella tenía que pasar para poder llegar a donde había dejado a Loki, y fue derrumbando a todos uno por uno.

Taste of your lips I'm on a ride

Ese sabor de tus labios estoy en este viaje

(Derrumbó al último chico que le quedaba en pie).

You're toxic I'm slipping under

Eres tóxico, estoy resbalando abajo

(Caminó despacio hasta donde estaba la silla...).

With a taste of poison paradise

Con ese sabor de un veneno paradisíaco

(... y la dio vuelta y se quedó frente a Loki parada en este verso).

I'm addicted to you

Soy adicta a tí

(Ella se sentó sobre él...).

Don't you know that you're toxic?

No sabías que eres tóxico?

(...y se quedó allí).

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride

Con ese sabor de tus labios estoy en este viaje

(...y puso su cara muy cerca de la suya, quedando sus labios casi a punto de rozarse).

You're toxic I'm slipping under

Eres tóxico, estoy resbalando abajo

(Comenzó a resbalarse hacia abajo mientras él se ponía de pie y la iba sosteniendo para que pudiese caer despacio).

With a taste of poison paradise

Con ese sabor de un veneno paradisíaco

(Y ella se acostó en el piso, al mismo tiempo que él se le ponía encima. Entonces ella se dio vuelta y él quedo boca arriba en el piso).

I'm addicted to you

Soy adicta a tí

(Y Brit le dio un beso profundo...).

Don't you know that you're toxic?

No sabías que eres tóxico?

(...sus lenguas jugaban una con otra).

(Ella frenó el beso, y él se quedó sin moverse).

Intoxicate me now

Intoxícame ahora

(Brit sacó de entre medio de sus pechos el frasco que había guardado antes...).

With your loving now

Con tu amor ahora

(...y lo vertió en la boca abierta de Loki).

I think I'm ready now

Creo que estoy lista ya

(Arrojó el frasco al costado del escenario como había hecho con los lentes anteriormente).

I think I'm ready now

Creo que estoy lista ya

(Miró al público al decir esto, mientras le cerraba la boca a Loki).

Intoxicate me now

Intoxícame ahora

(Le rozó los labios en un mínimo beso).

With your loving now

Con tu amor ahora

(Ella se levantó y se sentó en la silla con las piernas apoyadas en uno de los costados de la silla, mientras que su espalda estaba apoyada en el otro costado).

I think I'm ready now

Creo que estoy lista ya

(La silla giró varias veces rápidamente, y cuando la música terminó de golpe, en ese momento Brit bajó una de sus piernas y la apoyó en el suelo para detener la silla y quedarse con la cara frente al público).

Una lluvia, o más bien una tormenta de aplausos fue lo que se escuchó luego de que la música terminó. Ella se levantó y ayudó a Loki a ponerse de pie. Éste había tragado el líquido verde cuando la muchacha se había alejado, que había resultado ser un caramelo líquido de manzana. En el momento en que ella se estaba inclinando para dar las gracias al público presente, las luces se apagaron de repente, y se escuchó gritar a Mayura, para que luego la oscuridad se esfumara tan rápido como había aparecido. Loki no cabía en sí de su propia sorpresa, cuando miró a su costado descubrió con horror que Mayura ya no estaba allí, y en lugar de ella, había una tarjeta con la misma imagen que la anterior, la cual Loki guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.  
El dios bajó de un salto del escenario y encontró a Yamino y a Fenrir. Narugami abandonó su puesto y se reunió con ellos...

* * *

Aclaraciones de "asteriscos" de este capítulo:

"Toxic"°: Es el nombre del tema en el que se basa este fanfic. Para ver mejor el traje negro que usa Britney Spears cuando tiene el pelo de color rojo y poder entender la coreografía que fui describiendo, pueden entrar a ver el video a esta dirección:

mx. youtube .com / watch?vK84ySmoUUdk


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El viaje a Alfheim. La odisea de Loki comienza**

- Loki, ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó el dios Thor.  
- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Han secuestrado a Mayura y debemos encontrarla pronto. ¡Yamino, vámonos! - dijo Loki apresuradamente.  
- ¡Espera, Loki! - Pero Loki ya se había ido - ¿Pero a la que secuestraron no fue a Brittany Lovesong? - se preguntó Narugami en voz alta, cuando una idea muy loca se le ocurrió... Imposible... - Pero entonces... -  
- ...eso significa que Mayura... - dijo Yamino, sin creerlo aún.  
- ... la chica llamada Brittany Lovesong... ¿es en realidad la chica del misterio? - completó la frase su hermano Fenrir - ¡No puedo creerlo, papi! -  
- Increible, pero cierto. Yo mismo la descubrí antes del evento, pero ella no sabe que yo lo sé - toda esta conversación la tenían mientras iban corriendo - Lo que tampoco sabe es que cuando actúa de esa manera no es ella misma -  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Fenrir.  
- Las Norms han confirmado mis sospechas: Sjöfn ya no está en el cuerpo de Freya, sino que estuvo alojado en el cuerpo de Mayura desde hace aproximadamente cinco meses -  
- Es extraño que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de nada, sobre todo por parte suya, señor Loki - comentó Yamino.  
Fenrir se frenó de repente - ¡Miren eso! - provocando que todos se detuvieran a verlo a él.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, hermano? - le preguntó Yamino.  
- ¡Acabo de ver algo volando por el cielo! - dijo Fenrir, mirando hacia donde indicó.

Efectivamente, cuando todos miraron hacia donde el lobo había indicado, vieron a Frey montado en Gullinbursti, pero lo que vieron además los dejó sorprendidos a casi todos, menos a Loki: Mayura estaba inconciente, y estaba siendo sostenida entre los brazos de Frey.

- ¡Más rápido, Gullinbursti! - exclamó Frey alegremente. Y esto hizo que el cerdo mecánico aumentara su velocidad, haciendo que Loki y los demás los perdieran de vista.  
- No podremos seguirlos si continuan su camino por aire... - dijo Loki.

En eso, se escucha el sonido de un pájaro que al dios del engaño se le hacía familiar: era un halcón el que se acercaba a ellos...

- Si quieres detener a Frey, tendrás que seguirme, Loki - dijo a voz de Heimdall, que se hizo presente ante ellos.  
- ¿Por que no estás ayudándolo como sueles hacerlo, Heimdall? - preguntó Loki, desconfiado.  
- Estoy harto de los problemas que me da Frey por todo ese asunto de Mayura... -  
- ¿Y por qué hemos de confiar en tí? - preguntó Fenrir.  
- No tienen otra opción - dijo él, en señal de la molestia que era para él, que iba a tener que cargar con esas personas.  
- ¿Sabes a donde se dirige Frey? - preguntó Loki.  
- Claro. Al mismo lugar donde llevó a todas aquellas chicas que había secuestrado creyendo que todas eran su Yamato Nadeshiko -  
- Entonces llévanos - dijo Loki, sin tener otra opción.

Luego de mucho andar finalmente llegaron a un lugar demasiado alejado de la ciudad. Había una enorme montaña en cuya base se distinguía la entrada de una cueva. Heimdall caminó para adentrarse en la antes mencionada, y Loki, con algo de recelo, lo siguió, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. En un momento llegan a una parte de una de las paredes de la cueva que tenía muchísimos signos extraños dibujados en ella...

- Es idioma élfico - dijo Loki, cuando se acercó a observar. Heidall pronunció unas palabras en ese extraño idioma, las letras brillaron y se borraron, para dar paso a una puerta. La abrieron...  
- Pero este lugar... - dijo Fenrir.  
- ...¿acaso estamos en donde creo que estamos? - preguntó Yamino.

...Y se encontraron en un paraíso que no parecía ser original en ese mundo. Había un camino de tierra bien trazado, y a un costado, como si estuviese presente allí para ser el comité de bienvenida de aquellos seres divinos, había un joven árbol de cerezo cuyas ramas estaban inundadas de hermosas flores y la sombra cubría el camino de aquel sol matutino. Al otro costado del camino había unas dunas de arena que rodeaban a un gran claro circular de un hermoso césped verde oscuro, que brillaba a causa del rocío que lo cubría. Varios pétalos caían al compás de una suave brisa que soplaba sin ser demasiado fría. Siguiendo un poco más por ese camino, se podía admirar los distintos tipos de árboles y arbustos que conformaban ese bosque hecho mundo: árboles conocidos y otros inexistentes en la tierra de los humanos, con flores, con frutas, con hongos o sin ninguno de ellos. Algunos eran el hogar de algunas enredaderas, cuya vida estaba dedicaba a treparlos, como lo eran también de pequeñas criaturas como las hormigas, las abejas y los escarabajos, las no tan diminutas como las diversas aves, las ardillas y los mapaches, y las había más grandes aún: jabalíes, ciervos de grandes y presuntuosas cornamentas, y también los unicornios, que le daban el último toque mágico al lugar. Pero ese mundo no sólo estaba conformado por un bosque hecho de troncos, sino que además había un gran bosque de piedra, conformado por una cadena de enormes y majestuosas montañas en cuya punta la nieve jamás se derretía, no importaba la época en la que se encontraban.

- Si... estamos en Alfheimº, el mundo de los elfos -respondió Loki, observando a su alrededor.

Lo que separaba al bosque vegetal y al mineral era un lago en donde finalizaba el camino. Sobre el agua había un pequeño muelle, y cerca de allí se encontraban varias casas de un estilo rústico, pero a la vez elegante. De una de ellas salió una criatura que parecía humana, pero que, por supuesto, no lo era: se trataba de una elfa. Orejas puntiagudas, ojos azules como el lago que tenían al lado, y una extensa cabellera rubia platinada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pero que en ese momento estaba algo recogido por encima de su cintura. Vestía una larga túnica del mismo color que sus ojos.

- Heimdall, ¿qué significa ésto? - preguntó la recién llegada - Sabes bien que no puedo dejar pasar a nadie excepto a ti, ¿verdad? -  
- Tranquila, Finduilas - respondió el aludido - Lo que queremos es tener una audiencia con el señor que gobierna este mundo -  
- Acabo de volver de dejar al señor Frey en su residencia, pidió expresamente que no permitiese pasar a nadie hasta nuevo aviso. Incluso me ha dejado la tarea de ciudar a Gullinbursti - dijo Finduilas, mirando por detrás de su interlocutor en dirección al muelle, donde efectivamente se encontraba el cerdo antes mencionado atado allí - Mi señor se ocupó personalmente de atarlo para que no lo siguiera -  
- Para que Frey haya hecho esto, debe haber tenido un fuerte motivo... - dijo Heimdall - ...casi nunca se separa de él, a menos que tenga algo sumamente importante que hacer... -  
Loki se inquietó al escuchar eso - Disculpa... - pero no continuó por que no recordaba su nombre.  
Ella se dio cuenta... - Mi nombre es Finduilas Númenessëº. Soy la guardiana de este lago designada por el amo de este mundo, el dios Frey, y para cruzar deberán esperar a que mi señor diga que pueden hacerlo - dijo ella, cortante, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, dándose aires de importancia.

Mientras ella decía todo eso, Loki les indicó con disimulo a Fenrir y a Yamino para que lo siguieran. Los llevó hasta donde el cerdo estaba atado y allí aplicaron el plan que el dios de los engaños les susurró: invocó su báculo y con la punta inferior rompió un extremo de la cadena mientras Yamino y Fenrir se subían a animal mecánico. Fue entonces que algo increíble pasó: Mientras Gullinbursti, al verse liberado, comenzaba a volar por encima del agua, Yamino retornaba a su forma original y la punta de su cola fue sostenida por Loki con una gran fuerza, haciendo que su hijo se convirtiese en una especie de puente viviente. Cuando vio que estaban a punto de llegar a la otra orilla, Fenrir lanzó un agudo aullido que alertó a su padre, y éste, al escucharlo, ató la cola de la enorme serpiente y empezó a cruzar el lago corriendo por el lomo del enorme reptil. En su mente había una idea fija: llegar a tiempo para rescatar a Mayura.

Jörmundgander, al sentir los pasos de su padre sobre su lomo, desenroscó su cola y su cuerpo comenzó a sumergirse dentro del lago...

- ¡¡Alto!! - gritó Finduilas, desesperada - ¡No te sumerjas en el Fëanároº, o no podrás volver a la superficie! -

Demasiado tarde. Loki había logrado cruzar a la otra orilla donde el lobo y el cerdo lo estaban esperando. Sin embargo, Yamino, en su forma original, estaba en medio del lago, sin poder moverse.

- ¡Yamino, resiste! - dijo Loki, a punto de meterse al agua, pero su otro hijo lo detuvo - ¡Suéltame, Fenrir! -  
- ¡Papi, no vayas! ¡Te ahogarás en cuanto entres! -  
- ¡Padre, no vengas! - se escuchó una voz salir de la serpiente - ¡No se preocupen por mi! - expresó - ¡Deben rescatar a la señorita Mayura! -

Loki se frenó del intento de zafarse del lobito cuando escuchó eso. Mayura era demasiado importante en su vida, pero si eso implicaba dejar a uno de sus hijos abandonado a su suerte...

- Dios Loki - se escuchó una voz femenina. La guardiana del lago estaba llegando hasta donde estaba la criatura atrapada en un enorme bote de aspecto vikingo. Alzó una mano y Yamino retornó a su forma humana, y ella le ayudó a subir al bote - Él se quedará conmigo hasta que usted retorne a la otra orilla por su propia cuenta. Lo mismo pasará con el dios Heimdall-- pero no pudo continuar. El halcón perteneciente al dios de la estrategia le pasó casi rozando su cabeza, y cuando ella miró nuevamente, el ave se posó en el hombro de Heimdall, quien se encontraba al lado de Loki.  
- ¿Nunca te dijeron que hablas demasiado? - preguntó Loki, divertido.

Y dicho esto, se marcharon subiéndose todos sobre Gullinbursti, dejando a la guardiana pasmada, y con la palabra en la boca.

- Buena suerte, señor Loki - dijo Yamino para sí.  
- Suerte es lo que tú necesitarás ahora - dijo la elfa, con voz siniestra.  
- ¿Po... por qué lo di... dice? - Yamino tartamudeaba al ver un brillo de maldad en los ojos de su capturadora.  
- Ahora eres mi prisionero, y tú pagarás lo que ese dios hizo - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que no evidenciaba nada bueno en ella.  
Yamino quedó paralizado del terror al ver ese rostro lleno de malicia "¿Qué es lo que me espera ahora?"

El dios del engaño no había quedado muy tranquilo que digamos con respecto a la situación de su hijo...

- Supongo que esa elfa no le hará nada a Yamino... - dijo, como si fuese un comentario casual.  
- No. Finduilas es incapaz de hacerle daño a una criatura como esa... pero conociéndola, seguramente lo va a tener como esclavo hasta que tú vuelvas al muelle - dijo, con una sonrisa que no era de alegría.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Fenrir, curioso.  
- Por que lo mismo me hizo a mi la última vez que traté de cruzar el río por mi cuenta -  
- ¿Qué te hizo? - preguntó Loki. Ahora el curioso era él.  
- Mmm... supongo que lo averiguarás cuando volvamos a buscarlo - sonrió para si.

Loki no preguntó más. Sabía muy bien que Heimdall no le diría nada aunque lo amenazara de muerte. Hasta ahora estaban volando bajo, atravesando un segundo bosque para no ser descubiertos con facilidad.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto falta para llegar? - preguntó Loki.  
- Tenemos que llegar primero a un enorme claro que se encuentra al salir de este bosque. Cuando lleguemos allí, estaremos en la base de la primera montaña que comienza la cordillera de Ancalimë. La casa de Frey está al otro lado de la cordillera. Hasta que no llegues a la cima de la última montaña no vas a poder siquiera distinguirla - respondió Heimdall - De cualquier manera, Gullimbursti sabe muy bien el camino y-- De repente se vio interrumpido al sentir que el halcón que estaba sobre su hombro emprendió el vuelo rápidamente. Y pronto comprendió por qué...

Una lluvia de flechas se vio salir del bosque una vez que ellos habían empezado a cruzar el gran claro que se encontraba al pie de la primera montaña de la cordillera de Ancalimë. Al parecer los atacantes estaban esperando a que salieran de entre los árboles para tenderles una trampa.

- ¡Papa, yo me encargaré de ellos. Sigue sin mi! - dijo Fenrir, brincando de los brazos de su padre hacia el pasto del claro.  
- ¡Fenrir, vuelve! - gritó Fenrir, pero era tarde. Cuando la criatura aterrizó ya se había convertido en el lobo gigante - Fenrir... - dijo Loki, preocupado.  
- ¡Los alcanzaré más tarde! - gritó Fenrir, mientras se avalanzaba hacia los elfos arqueros que habían salido de su escondite para enfrentarlo.

Sin decirse más, Loki prosiguió junto con Heimdall. Atravesaron volando las montañas que separaban el bosque de la casa de Frey. Y efectivamente, tal y como había dicho el dios de la estrategia, al llegar a la cima de la última montaña pudieron ver el hogar de Frey.

- Esto es extraño... - dijo Heimdall de repente.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? -  
- Parece ser que Frey cambió el aspecto de su casa - dijo éste. Loki miró, y comprendió.

Hacía muchísimos años que no visitaba ese lugar, tantos que ni siquiera recordaba el camino para llegar, pero si recordaba la casa de Frey, una humilde cabaña, pero hermosa por dentro. Lo que veían ahora era un imponente castillo al estilo medieval. Gullimbursti emprendió la marcha cuesta abajo, hacia el castillo de su dueño.

- Frey debe estar allí adentro con su Yamato Nadeshiko - dijo Heimdall.

Al oír estas palabras, la mano derecha de Loki se cerró en un puño.

"Mayura... yo te salvaré".

* * *

**Holas a todos! Acá están las aclaraciones de asteriscos:**

**Alfheimº: Para poder tener una referencia visual de este lugar, pueden entrar a los siguientes lugares: http: / es. wikipedia . org / wiki / Alfheim http: / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Freyr**

**http: / bestgamewallpapers . com / files / shot-online / alfheim . jpg (Esta es la imagen visual en la que me basé para hacer la descripción del mundo gobernado por Frey) http: / www . rosanevolpatto . trd . br / yggdrasil . jpg (Aquí está la disposición de los nueves mundos, según la mitología nórdica)**

**http: / www . mythicarealms . com / gallery / data / media / 2 / Midgard . jpg (Imagen en la que me basé para la casa de Frey)**

**http: / es . wikipedia . org / wiki / Elfo # Los elfos en la mitolog . C3 . ADa n . C3 . B3 rdica (Descripción de los elfos)**

**Esta es la dirección donde pueden traducir sus propios nombres: http: / www . chriswetherell . com / elf / También pueden conseguir su nombre completo en hobbit.  
**

**Finduilas Númenessëº: Es el nombre élfico femenino de cuando ponés de nombre Hane y Tsubasa de apellido (Pluma y Ala en japonés, respectivamente)**

**Fëanároº: Lake en idioma élfico (Lake es Lago en inglés)  
**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Finalmente encontré la manera para separar los capítulos sin llegar al límite, jaja :P**

**En fin, espero reviews para actualizar.**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: ¡Brittany en serios problemas! La triste historia de Eir y Loki**

_¡¡Advertencia!! El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas que pueden llegar a ofender a algunos, y pueden ser demasiado fuertes para los que son susceptibles. Si no están seguros de que no son de ninguno de los dos, no sigan leyendo. Si en cambio están al tanto del aviso, y aún así quieren leer lo que sigue, pueden continuar.  
Capítulo 6 de no se cuantos._

_Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

Mayura abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba recostada y lo que veía era el techo de una cama de dosel. Se levantó de manera brusca, no entendía como había llegado hasta allí. Cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar... estaba preparándose para salir a escena, cuando el tubo que iba a usar para su coreografía se rompió... entonces tomó una silla y le pidó a Kami-sama que se sentara en ella, y luego... no recordó nada más... Las cortinas que colgaban alrededor de la cama le impedían tener una clara visión del lugar. Al parecer la habitación estaba a oscuras. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, se miró a sí misma y se fijó que no estaba con el disfraz que recordaba llevar puesto, sino que parecía estar vistiendo un sensual camisón de noche con un pronunciado escote y tan corto que apenas le llegaba a cubrir las nalgas.

- Eso que llevas puesto es lo que se usa para una noche de bodas - dijo una voz detrás de las oscuras cortinas.  
Ella se asustó al escuchar aquello - ¿Quién está allí? - La cortina de uno de los costados se abrió por si sola lentamente. Cuando se corrió del todo, se vio la silueta de una figura de donde surgió una pequeña luz se encendió sobre el lecho, como si fuera un sol en miniatura, dejando ver al dueño de la voz. Mayura lo miró a los ojos, y luego vino el alivio - ¡Kaito! ¡Me asustaste! - dijo sonriente. Pero la mirada de Frey no era la misma de siempre - ¿Kaito? - él se sentó en la cama, y ella inconcientemente se apartó de él. Algo no iba bien... pero no lograba entender qué, y menos el por qué estaba tan asustada.  
- Yamato Nadeshiko - dijo él por fin.  
- ¿¿Eh?? - dijo ella, conciente de que aún estaba con los lentes de contacto y la peluca puestos. - ¿¡Cómo supiste quien soy en realidad!? -  
- Te estuve buscando, y esta vez pude dar contigo - dijo él, sonriendo - Me costó, pero finalmente... - se quedó mirándola - Dime algo, ¿nunca te preguntaste, en estos últimos seis meses que has vivido, por que has sufrido de esos extraños ataques de amnesia? - preguntó con una voz profunda, casi tétrica.

Mayura se sobresaltó.

- ¿¡Pe-pero c-co-cómo l-lo sabés!? - preguntó ella con dificultad, claramente nerviosa.  
- Yo lo sé muy bien, por que el causante inicial he sido yo, mi princesa - respondió él, al tiempo que una de sus manos tomaban el rostro de la muchacha.

Al querer esquivarlo, se escuchó un chasquido y ella se dio cuenta de que algo le impedía moverse.

- ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? - exclamó ella, cuando vio que sus brazos y sus piernas estaban amarrados con unas ramas bastante gruesas, como si de cadenas se tratasen.  
- Me disculparás si te digo que no te dejaré escapar esta vez - dijo el dios, acercándose cada vez más a ella. En su rostro se percibía un aire de demencia - Siempre estabas ocupada, yendo de un lado al otro... Siempre estabas apurada por llegar a casa de ese dios del engaño... - su voz ahora era un susurro. Las plantas que la sujetaban la obligaban a recostarse en el lecho a medida que él se iba acercando, hasta quedar encima de ella - Y nunca tuviste tiempo para mi... querida Yamato Nadeshiko - le dijo al oído - Pero ya no más, mi dulce princesa. Ya no tendrás que correr, por que te quedarás aquí para siempre - Sus manos sostuvieron el rostro de la muchacha, y sin siquiera vacilar, la besó sin el consentimiento de la dueña de su corazón.

Mayura abrió los ojos ante esa acción. Intentó forcejear para deshacerse Frey, pero no se podía soltar... él seguía besándola sin darle tregua, y ella sentía que las mismas ramas la estaban abriendo de piernas y de brazos, quedando en forma de cruz, a medida que las que no la estaban sujetando cumplían otra tarea: arrancarle la ropa con fuertes tirones, dejándola completamente desnuda bajo el cuerpo de Frey, quien sólo se había bajado un poco los pantalones, prepárandose para poseer a la joven.  
Ella cerró los ojos con fuerzas, y gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro aterciopelado a medida que ese cruel dios la recorría con sus manos sin ningún respeto. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir de allí, escapar y poder encontrarse con esa persona tan especial, que la cobijara en sus brazos y la tranquilizara con aquellos ojos esmeraldas hechiceros.

"Loki..." pensaba ella con desesperación "Ayúdame, Loki...".

Pero nada pudo hacer ella, excepto gritar del dolor al ser penetrada por la fuerza, convirtiéndose en el juguete de aquel que tanto la deseaba para sí. Él había esperado con ansias a que llegase el momento de desvirgar a esa bella criatura desde que había ejecutado su plan...

-- FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Frey, seis meses atrás) --

Mayura caminaba muy contenta el camino de regreso a su casa, con una gran bolsa de papel entre sus brazos. Con el dinero que le habían dado al cumplir 18 años se dio el lujo de completar todas las colecciones de mangas que tenía incompletas, además de conseguir algunos gashapones y muchísimas cosas que necesitaba para hacer su próximo cosplay.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Se puede saber a qué vinimos aquí? - preguntó Freya, claramente molesta - Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar espiando a la chica del misterio - Ambos estaban en lo alto de un árbol, al costado del camino.  
- Es necesario que estuvieses conmigo en este momento, querida hermana - contestó Frey - Por que mi plan comienza ahora - dicho esto, él chasqueó los dedos y una enredaderas rodearon a Mayura.  
- ¡¡AAhh!! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? - gritaba la joven pelirrosa al tiempo que su bolsa caía al suelo. Luego de eso, se oyó otro chasquido, y ella perdió la conciencia.  
- Bien, sólo queda una cosa por hacer - dijo Frey, al tiempo que alzaba en brazos a su hermana.  
- ¡Suéltame en este instante, Frey! - gritó Freya furiosa. Pero nada de lo que hizo funcionó esa vez. Frey bajó por el árbol hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la chica desmayada - Mi querida Yamato Nadeshiko - dijo él, mientras extendía una mano y la posaba en el rostro de su amada, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y un aura azul los rodeó a los tres.

Él comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo en un idioma extraño al tiempo que Freya perdía el brillo de sus ojos y de ellos brotaba una humareda de color púrpura que pasó por el cuerpo del dios hasta llegar a cubrir a la muchacha que estaba prisionera. Luego de eso, ella abrió sus orbes rubí, pero éstos no tenían brillo.

- Ésta no es Freya - se escuchó una voz profunda que no le pertenecía - Me has cambiado de cuerpo, dios Frey -  
- Si - dijo él - Conozco perfectamente la manera de hacerte regresar a Freya, y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad, pero dejaré que descanses en este cuerpo lo suficiente como para pagarte el favor que me harás dentro de un tiempo -  
- Tu deseo será concedido... dentro de seis meses - dijo la voz que provenía de aquel cuerpo - Luego de eso, podrás poseer a esta humana -  
- Trato hecho, Sjöfn - dijo él, sonriendo con malicia. Luego de eso, las enredaderas desaparecieron. Mayura cerró sus ojos y cayó en los brazos de Frey, quien había tenido tiempo de dejar a su hermana acostada en el suelo para que despertase.

La primera en recuperar la conciencia fue Freya.

- Hermano... me siento diferente... - se queda un rato pensando con los ojos cerrados, y de repente los abre y se levanta de un salto del suelo - ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a quitarme mi espíritu de seducción extrema!? - exclamó ella con furia.  
- Tranquila, hermana. Yo, Frey, te devolveré aquel espíritu dentro de seis meses, por que ese fue el contrato que he realizado a cambio de un deseo - respondió él, tranquilamente.  
- ¿Se puede saber a quién ha poseído Sjöfn? - preguntó la rubia, y entonces se percató de la presencia de Mayura desmayada en los brazos de Frey - ¡No puede ser! ¡Hermano, ésto lo has hecho a propósito para poder separarme de Loki! ¡Quieres que esta niña se quede con él para no poder tenerlo yo! -  
- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - exclamó él, ahora claramente enojado. - ¡Lo hice para que ella se quedase conmigo! -

Y así ellos fueron discutiendo en el camino, dejando a Mayura a resguardo de un árbol, junto con su bolsa de compras, para que al despertar no sospechara nada de lo que había ocurrido.

-- Fin de FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Frey) --

Frey recordaba ese momento mientras pasaba sus manos de manera descarada por los muslos de la muchacha, para poder penetrarla más a fondo... estaba tan cegado por la lujuria que no se dio cuenta que Mayura, luego de haber gritado hasta quedarse afónica y llorado hasta que se le secaron los ojos por todo ese sufrimiento, se había desmayado antes de que él pudiese terminar. Cuando Frey se dio por enterado de esto, fue en el momento en que estaba mordiendo a la joven en el cuello mientras eyaculaba como jamás lo había hecho, sintiéndose satisfecho luego de su salvaje proceder. Salió de ella, y descubrió la sangre empapándolo. Y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió algo que lo hizo sonreir con maldad.  
La cambió de posición con un movimiento de su mano, y la puso en cuatro patas. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Mayura volvió en sí, pero lo que se encontró frente a su cara le dio nauseas.

- Hazlo, si no quieres que te quite la vida - ordenó el dios despiadado.

Temerosa por lo que pudiese llegar a pasarle, acercó su boca al miembro de Frey que tenía ante sus ojos, y se lo metió toda en la boca, haciendo lo imposible por aguantar las ganas de toser y vomitar al hacer eso. Y se quedó quieta, pero...

- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Comienza de una vez! - se escuchó la exclamación de Frey.

Y comenzó a mover su boca de manera que el miembro entraba y salía, con el asco impreso en su cara, y su lengua limpiaba todo aquel desastre de semen, sangre y flujos vaginales que se habían acumulado.

- ¡Más rápido! - gritó él.

Y como ella no podía acelerar más, él tomó la cabeza fuertemente, ignorando los gritos medio ahogados de ella, y la fue guiando de manera brutal hasta que un aullido proveniente de su boca fue la señal inequívoca de que había terminado nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue en lo más profundo de la garganta de Mayura.  
El dios cayó boca arriba en la cama, y las ramas se movieron para que ella cayera a su lado en posición fetal.

- ¡Eso sí que estuvo bueno! - exclamó - Pero no te preocupes, mi querida Yamato Nadeshico... tú también terminarás por disfrutar si te muestras sumisa de ahora en más y no me haces enfadar - dijo, al tiempo que la mano que permanecía aún agarrada al cabello de la muchacha aflojaba el agarre y le acariciaba la cabeza, como si ella fuera un perro al que están felicitando por haber acatado una orden de su dueño. Estuvieron así largos minutos.

La cabellera de la peluca que la chica aún llevaba puesta estaba revuelta por completo, gran parte le ocultaba la cara cuya mirada permanecía ausente, sin brillo en sus ojos ocultos tras los lentes de contacto de color azul zafiro, y abiertos a tal punto que demostraba el terror y la impotencia que sentía al vivir esa pesadilla. Por que sólo de eso se podía tratar, de una horrible pesadilla. Como pudo, se pellizcó en la nalga, que era el único lugar que su mano alcanzaba, y comprobó que esa era la inevitable realidad: estaba atrapada quien sabe donde, con un psicópata sexual que se había aprovechado de ella y que sin dudas volvería a hacerlo. Pensó que tendría que escapar de allí, pero su determinación flaqueó casi en seguida al darse cuenta de que nada podría hacer, y que no había ninguna esperanza de que la encontraran. Lloraba ininterrumpidamente en silencio, por que fuera de todo lo que le había pasado, lo que más le dolía era saber que Loki no estaba con ella para ayudarla, y que era imposible que la pudiese encontrar.

"No" pensó luego de eso. "Loki va a encontrarme y va sacarme de aquí. Estoy segura de que vendrá a rescatarme". Con ese pensamiento fijo, soportó lo que vino despúes: Frey ya estaba descansado y listo para reanudar la contienda de cuerpos que ambos protagonizaran.

Estaban en medio del acto sexual, con Mayura gritando nuevamente de dolor y suplicando para que la deje ir, cuando se escuchó una puerta abrirse de golpe. Ella dejó de gritar cuando Frey comenzó a hacerlo. Se separó de ella, en su mirada había furia.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios llegaste aquí!? - gritó al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta a atacar a la persona que estaba allí.

Como Mayura no podía moverse, no supo de quien se trataba. Se escuchó como los contendientes peleaban entre sí, hasta que en su campo visual apareció Frey, quien había sido arrojado por los aires y terminó chocando contra la pared de la habitación, quedando inconciente. Luego se escucharon pasos apresurados, lo siguiente que ella vio la hizo enrojecer de la vergüenza.

- K-Kami-sama - susurró con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

Loki no creía lo que estaba viendo. Había llegado demasiado tarde. La chica estaba acostada, pero las ramas aún la sujetaban. Loki hizo brillar sus ojos verdes a escarlatas, y de las sogas se escuchaban alaridos de dolor a medida que se iban incendiando en un extraño fuego morado que no afectaba a la piel de Mayura. Al verse libre, ella trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, así que lo único que hizo fue comenzar a llorar nuevamente, mirando a su salvador de una manera que a él le rompía el corazón. Con mucho cuidado, la levantó como si fuese una niña pequeña, y la abrazó, cobijando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras la mecía en silencio.  
Ella se sintió protegida, pero no podía moverse ya que las fuerzas le faltaban. Él comprendió. Colocándole la sábana que había allí para cubrir su desnudez, la llevó en brazos fuera de ese lugar. A pesar de que se sentía a salvo, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes estaban muy claros en su mente, pero fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que miraban al frente, mientras se abrían paso en el inmenso corredor principal del castillo.

- Gracias - susurró con voz ronca.

Loki prosiguió su camino. No podía mirarla a la cara por que no lo soportaría. Salieron de allí en silencio, al mismo tiempo que vieron venir por un camino estrecho a Heimdall.

- Tal y como me lo pediste fui a verla. No estaba muy contenta de verme, pero le expliqué la situación y dijo que le llevaras a la chica cuanto antes -  
- ¿Adonde piensan llevarme? - preguntó la pelirrosada, atemorizándose.  
Loki la dejó bajar y le habló de frente - No te preocupes, Brittany. Te llevaremos con alguien que podrá ayudarte - Él no podía decirle por su nombre verdadero, dado que si lo hacía, ella comenzaría a cuestionar. Y no era precisamente momento para dar explicaciones, por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la alzó de nuevo y fue por el camino por donde Heimdall había aparecido. No tardaron mucho en encontrar una casita como las que habían visto a la orilla del lago Fëanáro, sólo que era un poco más luminosa por fuera. Era de madera de roble, pequeña, con aspecto cálido. Dos fuertes castaños se situaban a ambos lados de la construcción, una pqueña colina se encontraba detrás. Un pozo de agua se encontraba en medio del florido jardín, en donde había un hermoso camino hecho de piedras redondas, el mullido césped que cubría aquel terreno era como una tersa alfombra, por la suavidad al tocarlo. El sol atardecía cuando Loki tocó la puerta dos veces, y de ella salió una muchacha madura. Tenía su largo y ondeado cabello rojo recogido con una cinta por la mitad de éste, enmarcando un hermoso rostro moreno dueño de un par de ojos pardos que pasaron de la mirada verde del dios a la muchacha que éste llevaba en brazos. Sin mediar palabra, se hizo a un lado y todos entraron a la casa.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Mayura débilmente.  
- Mi nombre es Eir°, y te voy a ayudar a que sanes al instante - le dijo la mujer con una suave y aflautada voz. Parecía como si aquel sonido fuera anestesia para la jovencita indefensa, que se terminó por tranquilizarse.  
- Eir es una amiga mía, y es muy hábil cuando se trata de curar toda clase de heridas. Incluso puede hacer que recuperes tu virginidad - dijo Loki, al posar sus ojos con tristeza en los muslos ensangrentados la la muchacha.  
- ¿En serio puedes hacer eso? - le preguntó Mayura a la mujer, mientras Loki la depositaba suavemente en una pequeña cama.  
- Si, claro - decía, mientras se arremangaba hasta los codos su túnica dorada. En eso se vuelve a Loki - Necesitaríamos que te retires a la otra habitación mientras yo me encargo de ella--  
- No - se escuchó la voz suplicante de Mayura, al tiempo que alcanzaba una de las manos del dios del engaño - Por favor, quédate conmigo - dijo en un susurro suplicante.  
Loki no pudo negarse a esa mirada de sufrimiento, y atendiendo a sus ruegos, tomó aquella mano entre las suyas, y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde la chica descansaba su cansado cuerpo - De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo - dijo él, con un tono suave, mostrándole una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, que fue correspondida por una de alivio de la muchacha, que terminó por desmayarse.

Entonces el proceso de curación empezó. Eir posó las palmas sus manos morenas cerca del lugar donde Mayura había sido violada. Una tenue luz rosada salió de allí, y que el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Luego de haber concluído, la dejaron descansar.

- Ella no sabe que somos dioses, ¿no? - preguntó la chica, sentada en el pórtico de su casa.  
- Sólo sabe que mi forma original es un dios, pero ella me conoce en mis dos formas, y cree que mi forma de niño es la verdadera. No sabe que Kami-sama y Loki son uno solo - explicó el dios, que estaba sentado al lado de ella - Además, ella se disfrazó para ocultar su identidad. Si la llamo "Mayura", va a sospechar de cómo supe quién es ella en realidad... - dijo en un suspiro - Es un asunto muy enredado -  
- Pero igual lo entiendo -

Y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que la diosa volvió a hablar.

- No puedo creer que mi señor Frey haya sido capaz de haber llegado tan lejos -  
- No, Eir. Te equivocas - dijo Loki calmadamente - A pesar de que Frey fue el causante inicial, la culpa de todo esto la tuvo Sjöfn -  
- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Eir sin reparar en el volumen de su voz. Loki le hizo una señal con el dedo sobre sus labios para que bajara la voz. A pesar de que se encontraban fuera de la cabaña, Mayura podría llegar a oírlos - Pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -  
- No estoy seguro de cuando fue ni cómo, pero Frey hizo que Sjöfn abandonara el cuerpo de Freya para vivir dentro de Mayura - dijo Loki - Yo había notado a Freya algo extraña en estos últimos meses, y a Mayura también. Claro que yo sabía hace mucho tiempo que a Mayura le encantaba el anime tanto como los misterios - el último comentario fue más pasa sí mismo.  
- ¿Anime? - preguntó Eir, confundida.  
- Olvidalo, es muy largo de explicar - dijo Loki con cara de resignación, mientras una gota caía detrás de su nuca.  
- Señor Loki... - dijo Eir al mirar su expresión. Loki no se movió - Finalmente ha logrado enamorarse de verdad, ¿no es así? -  
Loki levantó la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos al sentirse descubierto. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios - Creo que he perdido la práctica en engañar a los demás si tú has llegado a descubrirme, Eir, ya que eres la diosa más despistada de todas - dijo divertido.  
- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - le dijo molesta, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó con un enorme chichón sobre su nuca.  
- ¡¡Ay!! ¡Eres una bruta, eso dolió! - dijo él, enojado.  
- Eso te pasa por decir tonterías - dijo ella, justificando su proceder. Cambió su tono de voz al hablar de nuevo - ¿Cómo se le ocurre a mi señor Frey hacer algo así? - cuando lo dijo, sus rostro aterciopelado dejó ver un claro rubor en sus mejillas.  
- Veo que no le has dicho nada en todo este tiempo, y haz hecho muy mal, amiga - dijo Loki, al voltearse a verla.  
- Tú no me puedes aconsejar en esto. Esa niña ni siquiera sabe quién eres en realidad. Ella cree que tu forma de niño y la original son dos personas diferentes - le reprochó - Debes decirle la verdad. Dile lo que sientes -  
- No puedo hacerlo. No después de lo de hoy - confesó Loki, en tono derrotado - Frey a conseguido algo que yo anhelaba desde que la conocí: poder hacerle el amor--  
- ¡Pero mi señor Frey no lo hizo! - saltó Eir de repente - Señor Loki, mi señor Frey no le hizo el amor, sólo... - le dolía lo que estaba por decir, pero debía hacerlo - ¡sólo se aprovechó de una chica indefensa para satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales! - lo dijo con un dolor horrible en el corazón.  
- Eir... - dijo Loki, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado a ella decir esas palabras.  
- No es nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada - dijo ella, mostrando firmeza en su voz - Lo dije por que eres mi mejor amigo, Loki - dijo, dejando las formalidades de lado - Hemos tenido ésta amistad desde que tenemos memoria, y no puedo ver cómo te rindes cuando tienes al amor delante de tus narices y no quieres recibirlo -  
- Tú tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo - se defendió Loki - Amas a Frey desde antes de que Freya se enamorara de mi, y no le has dicho nada en todo este tiempo -  
- Ya te dije por que: su corazón ya está latiendo por otra chica--  
- Él confunde el amor con el deslumbramiento y la obseción. Si le dices lo que sientes, seguro que finalmente dejará de hacerte sufrir y los dos serán felices -  
Eir se quedó perpleja - No puedo creer que esas palabras salgan de tu boca, siendo tú el rompecorazones más popular de Asgard - dijo, sin evitar reirse.  
- Si, el Dios Loki también tiene sentimientos. Pero no se lo digas a nadie - dijo él, guiñandole un ojo.  
- Aunque tienes razón en lo que dijiste - dijo ella.  
- ¿En todo? - preguntó él.  
- No, no. Tienes razón al decirme que no soy la más adecuada para dar consejos de este tema - dijo ella, suspirando derrotada.  
- Los dos estamos en la misma situación, ¿puedes creerlo? - preguntó Loki, con un deje de ironía.  
- Si, lo creo. Por que algún día tenías que enamorarte - dijo ella. Luego agregó - ¿Puedes decirme por que mi señor Frey tuvo que llegar a ésto? -  
- Simple. Es el efecto de Sjöfn - dijo Loki, con calma - Uno pide su deseo y el espíritu toma poseción del cuerpo que uno desea, Sjöfn permanece en el cuerpo un determinado período de tiempo para cobrarse el pago del deseo. Una vez pasado el tiempo acordado, la persona que pidió el deseo debe hacer acto de presencia para expulsar al espíritu del cuerpo que fue controlado - la miró a los ojos - Tú bien sabes cuál es la manera de liberar a alguien que es controlado por Sjöfn -  
- Si, mediante un acto carnal el cual el espíritu toma poseción de la persona que pidió su deseo - ella suspiró muy triste - Creo que el señor Frey olvidó la consecuencia de pedir deseos al espíritu de seducción extrema que sólo puede ser controlado si está dentro del cuerpo de Freya, su legítima dueña. Y él pagó un precio mucho más alto del que tenía conciencia -  
- Si, Sjöfn puede engañar con facilidad a todo aquel que le pida un deseo. Lo sé por experiencia -

Loki se puso de pie y desde su altura miró a la joven que permanecía sentada.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué le podría llegar a pasar a la persona que es poseída, si el acto carnal es interrumpido? -  
- Si - respondió la muchacha - Sjöfn seguirá alojado en su cuerpo, hasta que otro acto carnal se haga presente -  
- Entiendo - dijo Loki, haciendo ademán de volver a entrar a la casa.  
- ¡Espera un momento, Loki! - Eir lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta - ¿Vas a intentar expulsar al espíritu? -  
- Tengo que hacerlo, por el bien de Mayura - Loki estaba con una calma aparente.  
- Sabes que terminará poseyéndote a tí también -  
- Ya te lo he dicho antes: eso ya lo sé por experiencia propia -  
- Entonces... déjame ayudarte - dijo Eir, abrazando a Loki, quien le estaba dando la espalda.

Loki no se movió.

- Pero ya has sufrido los efectos de Sjöfn por mi culpa, Eir - dijo él, bajando la cabeza - Aún no puedo perdonarme por ese estúpido capricho mío, a pesar de que tú ya lo has hecho -  
- No importa - dijo ella, derramando una silenciosa lágrima que Loki no percibió - Me siento demasiado triste para que me importe en este momento. Además... - ella se separó y Loki se giró para mirarla de frente - ...además, a diferencia de esa chica, yo soy una diosa y puedo mantener el control de mi cuerpo, aún cuando Sjöfn me controle. Recuerdo que cuando me pasó, al principio no pude, pero luego logré controlar al espíritu por mi cuenta, y luego de todo lo ocurrido, Freya lo volvió a recuperar - ella había cerrado los ojos, recordando.

Loki no pudo evitar abrazarla, cobijándose su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

- Perdóname - susurró él.  
- Ya te perdoné. Al que debes perdonar es a tí mismo - dijo ella, correspondiendo el abrazo, rodeando su cabeza con sus brazos - Éramos muy jóvenes en ese entonces. Ya pasó demasiado tiempo - dijo ella con una voz tenue - No podía enojarme contigo en ese entonces, y no lo haré ahora que ese hecho quedó atrás. Eres mi mejor amigo, Loki -

Él no dijo nada, ni se movió. Estaba entristecido por todo aquello: la vez que le obligó a Eir a mantener un acto carnal con él cuando Sjöfn tomó poseción de su cuerpo gracias al deseo del caprichoso dios. Pero que le haya pasado a Mayura... que haya tenido que sufrir la misma suerte que la diosa ... varias lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes verdes, hasta que se convieron en dos gruesos senderos salados que surcaron su rostro oculto entre sus mechones castaños y los cabellos fogosos de su mejor amiga.

- No pude protegerlas, ni a tí, ni a Mayura - dijo él, sintiéndose impotente - No soy digno ni de ser tu amigo, ni de pretender el amor de Mayura -  
- ¡No digas tonterías! - dijo Eir abrúptamente, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos - A pesar de lo que digan los demás dioses, yo te conozco como muy pocos lo han hecho, y sé que eres tan digno de confianza como lo es para mi la guardiana Finduilas o el dios Thor - dijo, y lo abrazó de nuevo, conteniéndolo un buen rato - Te quiero mucho, y no me gusta cuando dices esas cosas - volvió a separarse de él, y caminó hasta la puerta, dándole las espaldas ella esta vez - Ahora tienes que reponerte por el bien de ella, por que te va a necesitar, y mucho -

Abrió la puerta, y entró. Loki se quedó de pie, mirando el ahora estrellado cielo nocturno, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder... No quería hacerlo así, pero... tampoco podía permitir que Sjöfn hiciera de las suyas: tenía el deber de devolver al espíritu a su lugar de origen cuanto antes, o las consecuencias serían terribles para Mayura.

- Mayura... - susurró él, y el viento movió sus cabellos. Dio media vuelta, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras sí. Debía hacerlo. No había otra solución.

* * *

**Sólo hay un asterisco que aclarar esta vez:**

**Eir°: Su nombre significa "ayuda" o "piedad". Diosa perteneciente al grupo de los Æsir, relacionada con los Vanir. Conocía las propiedades medicinales de las hierbas y era capaz de la resurrección. Era una de las diosas en la montaña Lyfia ("curar con magia"). Más info en es./wiki/Eir  
**

**Comenten, y podrán averiguar lo que pasará en el siguiente episodio titulado "El exorcismo de Sjöfn", cuyo único adelanto que les voy a hacer es que tiene la misma advertencia que tiene éste al principio, o sea, ¡tremendamente lemon! ¡Así que comenten, y no se lo pierdan!**

**Saludos.**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana).**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: El exorcismo de Sjöfn**

_¡¡Advertencia!!_

_Al igual que el anterior, el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas que pueden llegar a ofender a algunos, y pueden ser demasiado fuertes para los que son susceptibles. Si no están seguros de que no son de ninguno de los dos, no sigan leyendo. Si en cambio están al tanto del aviso, y aún así quieren leer lo que sigue, pueden continuar._

_Nota personal: Sin ofender a nadie, pero con lo que están por leer ahora, como decimos en Argentina, se van a caer de culo. Considero a éste como el segundo mejor capítulo que escribí de todos mis fanfics :)_

_Capítulo 7 de no se cuantos._

_Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_

Eir abrió la puerta, y dejó que Loki entrara en la habitación en donde la chica de la peluca roja dormía tranquilamente. La diosa cerró la puerta, pero no entró en la habitación. Fue en busca algo en particular que necesitaría para llevar a cabo el exorcismo de aquel espíritu. No quería dejar nada librado al azar esta vez, estaba decidida a ayudar a su mejor amigo, y olvidar sus penas amorosas de alguna u otra manera.  
Loki observó a Mayura dormir, y el sentimiento de culpa tomó más fuerza dentro de él. Se sentó en la cama, y despejó el níveo rostro de aquellos mechones de cabello falso que le impedía tener una clara visión de aquellos párpados cerrados. Al hacerlo, ella se desperezó y despertó, posando los semicerrados ojos en aquel dios.

- Kami-sama... - susurró ella, olvidándose de toda la farsa que debía representar.  
Él soltó un disimulado suspiro - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Brittany? - dijo, en un intento para que ella tuviese la oportunidad de rectificarse.  
Pero ella negó suavemente con la cabeza - Eres un dios, ¿recuerdas que me lo dijiste? No creo que no hayas sido capaz de reconocerme ahora, mucho menos en el evento - dijo ella, formando una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Perdón por no haber podido llegar a tiempo, Mayura - dijo, disimulando su tono culpable tras sus ojos triste y verdes.  
Ella se levantó para poder sentarse en la cama - No te preocupes por eso. Me siento mucho mejor, como si nunca hubiese pasado--  
- Pero pasó, y eso no creo que se te vaya a ir de la cabeza - dijo él, en tono serio - Escúchame. No sé cómo explicarte ésto, pero primero quiero saber si confías lo suficiente en mí, tanto como confías en Loki -  
Ella quedó sin palabras, intentando hallar la respuesta adecuada - Tú has hecho realidad mi deseo: has traído a Loki de vuelta, y eso nunca podré terminar de agradecértelo - dijo ella, con voz suave. Lo miró a los ojos - Kami-sama, confío en tí -  
- Ahora quiero que prestes atención, por que lo que te voy a decir te va a resultar dificil de entender, pero pase lo que pase, no dejes nunca de confiar en mi. ¿Lo harás? -  
- Si - dijo ella, un poco más segura.  
- Bien. Primero quiero que me respondas si tuviste conciencia de lo que hacías en el escenario luego de haber comenzado la música de tu coreografía -  
- No. No lo recuerdo - dijo ella.  
- Eso es por que hay un espíritu que se alojó en tu cuerpo y vivió como huésped, robándote tu inocencia sin que te dieras cuenta -

Mayura nuevamente no supo que decir, pero bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se ocultaron tras el cabello rojizo.

- Kaito me dijo lo mismo... - expresó ella con voz ausente - ...pero dijo que él era el causante de mis pérdidas de memoria, de mis desmayos... -  
- Eso es cierto, por que él invocó a ese espíritu para que tomara posesión de tu cuerpo - dijo él, sin moverse - Verás, éste espíritu te concede estar con la persona que tú quieras, pero hacer un trato con algo así es una espada de doble filo: el precio que debes pagar es mucho más alto de lo que te enteras al principio, ya que no sólo se queda en el cuerpo de la víctima por un tiempo determinado, sino que cuando llega el momento de exorcisarla, también toma poseción del que pidió el deseo - luego de decir esto, la miró a la cara - Quiero que comprendas que tu amigo no quiso hacerte ese daño. A veces los humanos, incluso los dioses, todos hacemos locuras con tal de conseguir el amor de la persona que más nos interesa - ésto útimo lo dijo más para sí mismo, pero para Mayura sus palabras cobraron algún sentido.  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que Kaito está enamorado de mi? - preguntó ella, inquieta - ¿Él fue poseído por el espíritu que estuvo todo este tiempo dentro mío, y por eso pasó todo lo que pasó? -  
- Creo que él siente cierta atracción por tí, y se ha obsesionado contigo. No sé si sea amor verdadero, pero conociéndolo un poco, debes haberlo deslumdrado -  
- ¿Acaso tú ya lo conocías de antes, Kami-sama? - preguntó ella, levantando la vista.

Error por parte de Loki al haber hablado de más.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora - dijo él, esquivando el tema, y sus ojos - Te estuve explicando todo esto hasta ahora, por que lo que tengo que decirte te va a alarmar bastante - tomó aire, y continuó - Mayura, el espíritu que se aloja en tu cuerpo aún no fue exorcizado, por que en el momento que yo entré a esa habitación, estaba en proceso de salir de ti, pero al interrumpir el ritual he dejado que se vuelva a refugiar dentro de tuyo -  
Mayura abrió los ojos alarmada - ¿Qué va a pasarme ahora? - preguntó temerosa.  
- Si no expulsamos al espíritu, temo que te matará por dentro para terminar de adueñarse de tu cuerpo. Debe volver con la persona a quien le pertenece en realidad -  
- No puede ser... - el pánico se veía en sus pupilas escondidas tras los lentes azules, los cuales estaban irritando sus ojos por el largo tiempo que los había llevado puestos - Dime qué debo hacer... -

Loki la miró a los ojos adolorido, y bajó la cabeza enseguida, cerrando sus ojos. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a la bella diosa curandera.

- Debes dejar que él tenga un acto carnal contigo. Sólo así podrá expulsar a Sjöfn - dijo Eir, acercándose a la mesa de noche que había al lado de la cama, colocando una enorme botella de metal, parecida a esas que sirven para armar modelos a pequeña escala de barcos de colección. En ella estaban dibujados diversos signos extraños en un color rojo sangriento - He traído lo necesario para el proceso. Les daré unos minutos más - dijo, y se retiró nuevamente. Esta vez, se dirigió al cuarto de baño que pertenecía a la habitación, y cerró la puerta.

Loki levantó la mirada agradecida a su mejor amiga, y la vio marcharse, para luego posar sus ojos verdes en la muchacha, quien había quedado pensativa, cabizbaja. Aún tenía el acolchado y las sábanas tapando como podía su cuerpo desnudo. Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar tragar saliva disimuladamente... "No", pensaba para sí mismo "Todavía no"...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que terminarás haciendo lo mismo que Kaito? - le preguntó entonces la muchacha - ¿Terminarás violándome para conseguir al espíritu? -  
- No - dijo Loki - Eir nos ayudará para que Sjöfn no termine por poseer mi cuerpo, y así no sufrirás ningún daño - dijo, y agregó - Por eso fue que te pregunté si eras capaz de confiar en mi, tanto como confías en Loki - él tomó con una mano el mentón de la muchacha, y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Con otra mano acarició suavemente una de las sonrojadas mejillas de ella. Sintiéndose seguro de no ser rechazado en ese momento, acercó su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, y depositó un suave beso, tan delicado que ella sintió su ternura. Entonces dejó sus dudas: él decía la verdad acerca de que no sufriría ningún daño - Déjame preguntarte algo primero - sin apartar las manos de donde estaban, él mantuvo la vista fija en la mirada de ella, sus rostros aún estaban muy cerca - ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sientes por Loki? -  
Ella no esperaba esa pregunta, y su sonrojado rostro se puso rojo carmesí - ¿P-por qué l-lo pregun-t-tas? - dijo ella, claramente nerviosa.  
- Por que necesito que te relajes antes de empezar con todo esto - dijo él, y una sonrisa pícara asomó a sus labios, apartándose un poco de ella - Además, tengo curiosidad por saberlo -  
Ella dio un largo suspiro - ¿Es necesario que lo diga? - preguntó, cerrando sus ojos.  
- Dímelo, por favor - fue toda la respuesta que encontró. Él no lo demostraba, pero tenía muchas ansias por dentro de saber lo que en verdad pasaba por el corazón de ella.  
Mayura se liberó suavemente de las manos del dios, al parecer entristecida. Abrazando sus rodillas, y colocando la cabeza sobre ellas, habló: - Él es un niño, y no creo que pueda sentir nada más que ternura por él... - a Loki se le cayó el alma a los pies - ...sin embargo, yo siento algo muy fuerte por él - Esto pareció hacerlo recuperar de golpe - Loki siempre estuvo para salvarme del peligro, es como mi caballero de brillante armadura... no sé por qué, pero siento que lo amo... y sin embargo no puedo estar con él... es sólo un niño, y no puedo estar con él - unas lágrimas cayeron silenciosas, humedeciendo las sábanas que lentamente empezaban a bajar de su cuerpo.

Loki no pudo evitar abrazarla. Mayura pegó su rostro contra el pecho del dios. Ella se preguntaba dónde podría estar Loki, y por qué Kami-sama vino en lugar de él. Necesitaba de Loki, y ella no se daba cuenta que lo tenía al lado, reconfortándola en su abrazo. Se quedaron así un largo rato, hasta que los sollozos de la joven cesaron. Lentamente se separaron, y lo último que cubría a Mayura cayó hasta su cintura, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Al sentir el frío del exterior, sus pezones se endurecieron, y ésto no pasó desapercibido para el dios del engaño.

- Amo a Loki, Kami-sama - dijo ella en un susurro.  
Él posó una mano sobre los ojos de la muchacha, para darle a entender que quería que los cerrara - Entonces quiero que imagines que soy Loki - le respondió.

Ella no opuso resistencia a su pedido. Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el lecho, sin molestarse en taparse de nuevo. La mano que estaba sobre los ojos de la chica pasó lentamente por una de sus mejillas, los dedos dieron una vuelta por sus labios, bajaron por su cuello, y rodearon el pecho izquierdo, acariciándolo levemente.

"Loki..." suspiró la muchacha por dentro, dejando salir un inaudible suspiro por fuera. "Tengo que hacer de cuenta que él es Loki"...

- Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo - dijo ella un momento después, mientras una solitaria lágrima salía a rondar su mejilla.  
- Mayura - ella se sobresaltó, y lo miró a los ojos. Él había utilizado la voz de niño, pero sin embargo seguía en su forma original - Mayura, aquí estoy - volvió a hablar del mismo - ¿Lo ves? Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos, del resto me ocupo yo - retornó a su voz normal.  
- De acuerdo, lo intentaré una vez más - dijo ella.

Y fue así como finalmente se relajó, y se dejó hacer. Él no iba a desperdiciar esa nueva oportunidad, así que la besó de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de pasión en su labor, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de la fémina humana que se entregaba a él. Ella se sintió encender por dentro cuando recibió ese beso, y lo correspondió casi inmediatamente, sin embargo el resto de su cuerpo no lo lograba mover, y poco a poco perdió la conciencia...

- Dios Loki - una voz que no le pertenecía a Mayura se escuchó salir de su garganta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos nuevamente, en ellos no había brillo. Sjöfn había aprovechado para hablar cuando él había comenzado a besar el cuello de la joven. Al escuchar esa voz después de tanto tiempo, él sintió rabia, pero se contuvo - Haz caído en mi trampa nuevamente, pero no te será tan fácil liberarte como la última vez -  
- ¿Y por qué querría él liberarse? - preguntó Eir, quien había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación nuevamente. Sin embargo, su aspecto había cambiado, ya que no llevaba ni una sola prenda sobre su cuerpo, más que un extraño collar plateado con un dije en forma de jabalí. Su largo cabello suelto cubría sus senos, y sus formas eran de por si una tentación divina que invitaban a la lujuria.  
- Eir... por lo que veo no tuviste suficiente la última vez que estuve dentro de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? - Sjöfn sonrió, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior - ¿Qué pretenden hacer? -  
- Sólo queremos jugar un poco contigo... si no te molesta, claro - respondió Eir, acercándose al lecho.

Comenzado con el plan, ella hundió su lengua en la boca de la chica, ahora poseída por el espíritu de seducción extrema. Loki había aprovechado eso para deshacerse de sus ropas. Apartó a Eir sólo para acercarse a Mayura y besarla de nuevo, tomándola de la nuca con fuerza. La diosa fue recorriendo con su lengua el pálido cuerpo de la muchacha, su boca llegó hasta la altura del pecho, y comenzó a succionar su seno derecho, mientras que una de sus manos se dedicó a apretarlo de manera brusca, como queriendo exprimirlo. Loki no quiso quedar atrás ante esto: sin soltar a la chica del misterio de su agarre, tomó el seno que estaba libre e hizo lo mismo que Eir. Un gemido extraño se escuchó, producto de la mezcla de las voces de Sjöfn y de Mayura. Se miraron a los ojos, y haciendo una señal entre sí, se apartaron a la vez para observar el resultado de su faena. Un par de hilos de humo púrpura emergieron de los pezones humedecidos de la humana, y comenzaron a rodear a ambos dioses. Ante esto, ninguno quiso perder tiempo, por lo que la diosa retornó a su tarea. Con su lengua pasó por el vientre plano de la joven, continuó bajando hasta llegar a los pétalos que escondían su aroma de mujer, donde se quedó un buen rato extrayendo el flujo de ellos, devorando insaciable su femeneidad. Loki, mientras tanto, se dedicó a recorrer con sus manos la figura que por tanto tiempo había deseado tener a su disposición, besando su cuello. Al parecer era su parte favorita, ya que varias marcas comenzaron a hacerse claramente visibles en distintos ángulos de esa zona.  
Los gemidos incansables que se escuchaban salir de la garganta de la jovencita, mezclados con los del espíritu invasor, eran claros y excitantes. Poco a poco, los gemidos de Sjöfn se iban apagando, sin embargo, los de Mayura no dejaban de oirse, aunque algo bajos. Loki abrió los ojos, y la botella de metal que se encontraba tapada con un corcho del mismo material se destapó por sí misma, y los signos rojizos que había escritos en ambos objetos brillaron suavemente. El humo que ya envolvía a ambas divinidades fue dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la botella, de manera lenta, sin apuro. Eir había seguido los movimientos del dios, y fue cuando se separó de Mayura para cambiar lugares con él. El proceso estaba casi completo, y sólo faltaba el acto carnal para concluir con la faena.  
Mayura fue recobrando la conciencia justo en ese momento, viendo como la diosa se acercaba a su rostro. Comprendiendo de pronto que se había desmayado, al principio no entendió muy bien que estaba pasando, pero cuando volvió los ojos al otro lado, Loki la observaba con ternura, llevando su mano nuevamente hacia los ojos de ella, haciéndole entender nuevamente su mensaje. Ésta señal ella la comprendió muy bien, y cerró sus ojos sin decir nada. Fue después de esto que la diosa besó los labios de la chica suavemente, y luego fue introduciendo su lengua, esperando una respuesta ante su petición, la cual llegó casi al instante, para sorpresa de la jovencita. Ser besada por esa diosa era increíble, más cuando ésta llevaba en su lengua aún el gusto de los flujos que momentos antes había probado. Eir sostuvo con su mano la espalda de Mayura a la altura de los omóplatos, para levantarla un poco del lecho.  
Loki se había encendido con todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, y no quiso seguir esperando más. Tomó una de las manos de la chica y la depositó en su miembro ya erecto, incitándola a que lo manipulase un rato. Sin embargo, la chica no sólo que se sorprendió ante el mudo pedido del dios, sino que no supo que hacer en ese momento. La diosa se dio cuenta, y con la mano que le quedaba libre sostuvo la que Mayura tenía ocupada, la fue guiando hasta hacerle entender qué era lo que debía hacer. El contacto de ambas manos sorprendió a Loki, que dejó escapar un suspiro de excitación a medida que el movimiento se hacía cada vez más rápido, haciéndolo jadear por momentos. Entonces Eir se detuvo, y quitó con suavidad la mano de Mayura de allí, haciéndole entender al dios del engaño que ya estaba lista, a lo cual Loki bajó hasta llegar a las piernas de la humana, que estaba algo cerradas, y las abrió para luego hacerse paso en esa estrecha y húmeda cavidad, a medida que iba penetrándola lentamente.  
Mayura abrió los ojos, se sentía extraña ante la situación, pero sabía que debía dejarse llevar para que el espíritu saliera de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y como si fuera por arte de magia, olvidó todas sus preocupaciones, dejándose llevar por el momento. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse: una de sus manos tomó de la nuca a la diosa que la continuaba besando, acercándola a uno de sus senos, dando a entender lo que quería, mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar el pecho del dios con quien estaba copulando, y sus piernas rodearon la cintura de él, haciendo más facil su tarea. El humo que rodeaba a los dioses era cada vez menos intenso. La botella, que había comenzado a brillar de manera tenue, fue intensificando más su brillo a medida que se iba llenando de aquel espíritu que iba saliendo de los cuerpos de Loki y de Eir. Los gemidos de la muchacha, que habían sido tenues hasta el momento, se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. El dios aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, ambos gozando del aquello. La curandera aprovechó la mano libre que le quedaba y logró hacer gemir aún más a Mayura, cuando sintió el movimiento rápido de la mano divina que manipulaba su nudo de placer. Los dos estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo; aunque la situación era seria, ninguno había podido reprimir sus expresiones de lujuria y sus miradas de picardía entre sí. No querían confesarlo, pero hacerle sentir placer a la jovencita que estaba siendo manipulada por ambos les estaba gustando demasiado.  
Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más desesperados. Mayura quería más... y Loki estaba dispuesto a cumplir su capricho. Con suavidad fue subiendo las piernas de ella, apoyando las pantorillas sobre sus varoniles hombros, permitiendo así que la penetración fuera aún más profunda. Un grito de placer mucho más fuerte que los anteriores se dejó oir en respuesta al movimiento realizado por el dios. Eir buscó la boca de Mayura nuevamente, sin apartar su mano de donde estaba. "Ya casi..." pensaba la diosa para sí. El humo que la rodeaba a ella había desaparecido, y el de Loki se estaba haciendo mucho menos espeso. Loki sintió que estaba a punto de acabar, y quiso salirse para no tener que hacerlo dentro de la chica, pero Mayura rodeó su cintura nuevamente, y se lo impidió. Él trató de zafarse, pero no pudo. Al parecer Mayura había decidido por él, y como estaba por culminar, no le quedó otro remedio más que acceder a la petición sin palabras de la muchacha, dejando salir su semilla dentro de ella, a la vez que la escuchaba gemir de una manera extraordinaria: al parecer ella había terminado al mismo tiempo. El último rastro de humo fue a parar a la botella, y Eir colocó la tapa en la entrada de ésta, tomó su collar y encadenó el recipiente, dejando al jabalí de plata justo sobre la tapa. Con un movimiento de sus ojos, Loki incendió aquel dije hasta derretirlo, sellando al fuego la cárcel de Sjöfn, y encerrando definitivamente al espíritu. Luego de eso, se dejó caer rendido al lado de Mayura, saliendo de ella.  
La muchacha se había desmayado, pero al parecer se encontraba bien. Él no pudo evitar acercarla más hacia su cuerpo, y rodearla con sus brazos de manera protectora. Una lágrima se dejó ver en el rostro del dios. A pesar de que él quería hace mucho tiempo poder hacer el amor con Mayura, él nunca imaginó que terminaría consiguiéndolo de esa manera, y le hacía sentir rabia que un espíritu de una clase tan baja le hubiése arrebatado su deseo del corazón a él, al mismísimo Loki, dios del caos, del engaño y del fuego. Sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, y al levantar la vista descubrió a Eir mirándolo de manera gentil.

- Ya pasó todo, amigo mío. Tranquilo - dijo ella, acariciándole la cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño - El espíritu fue encerrado. Lograste salvarla, Loki - dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
- Pero el precio que he tenido que pagar para hacerlo... duele - dijo él, despacio. Otras lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos verdes, y cayeron sobre el rostro de la chica dormida.  
- Era eso o dejar morir su alma -  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy tranquilo ahora de que Mayura ya no se encuentra en peligro, pero... ya no será lo mismo -  
- No, no lo será. Y es por eso que ahora es cuando debes enfrentar lo que sigue, Loki -  
- ¿Lo que sigue? - preguntó sin entender.  
- Le dirás la verdad a Mayura, ya que si no lo haces, te aseguro que no podrás volver a mirarla a la cara de nuevo. Ni a mi, ni a ella - Eir, luego de estas palabras, no agregó nada más. Comprendía que debía dejarlo a solas, así que abrió la puerta y se dirigió a otro cuarto a cambiarse, llevándose consigo el enorme objeto metálico.

Él se quedó mirando el pálido rostro de la chica a quien acompañaba en el lecho. La luna que asomaba a la ventana de la habitación la hacía verse tan hermosa... su doncella se había transformado en mujer, pero no de la manera que él hubiese querido. La besó suavemente, se levantó y se vistió, para luego arroparla, dejándola dormir para que se recuperara de lo sucedido. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y salió de allí con el terrible sentimiento de culpa de haber arrebatado la pasión de su amada en el momento menos propicio. Sin embargo, un sentimiento de tranquilidad se encontraba presente: Mayura estaba a salvo.

_

* * *

_

**Holas!!  
Creo que nadie se esperaba que pasara algo así, no? Pobre Loki, lo hago sufrir demasiado, no les parece? Pero bueno, al menos Mayura sigue viva y es lo importante, no? Esta vez no hay asteriscos que aclarar, pero creo que por haberles dejado dos capítulos super picantes (uno más que el otro), y como el que viene ya lo tengo hecho, voy a esperar a que los reviews se alcen un poco antes de subir el siguiente capítulo titulado "Las historias aparte: ¿Qué ocurrió mientras tanto?", donde se van a a enterar de qué ocurrió con los hijos de Loki mientras éste rescataba a Mayura... Imperdible! Es corto, pero se van a reir mucho, así que a comentar si quieren saber como sigue!!  
El final está por llegar, así que si no quieren esperar para leerlo, comenten mucho!!  
Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Las historias aparte: ¿Qué ocurrió mientras tanto?**

_Este capítulo está lleno de FLASHBACK, así que lean con cuidado para no quedarse con las dudas. Creo que se van a reir mucho en este capítulo nuevo... es como un capítulo agregado antes de continuar con la historia de Loki y Mayura, y espero que les guste. Es picantita, pero no llega a lemon :P  
Capítulo 8 de no se cuantos._

Disfruten de la lectura

* * *

En todo el tiempo que pasó desde que Loki atravesó el lago Fëanáro hasta que dejó a Mayura durmiendo en la cama de Eir, la diosa curandera, los compañeros que dejó atrás en el camino también tuvieron sus propias historias...

Yamino había sido capturado por Finduilas Númenessë, la guardina élfica del lago que separa el bosque de madera de las montañas de la cordillera de Ancalimë, aquella que cuando uno la cruza se encuentra con el hogar de Frey...

-- FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Finduilas, recientes) --

Jörmundgander, al sentir los pasos de su padre sobre su lomo, desenroscó su cola y su cuerpo comenzó a sumergirse dentro del lago...

- ¡¡Alto!! - gritó Finduilas, desesperada - ¡No te sumerjas en el Fëanáro, o no podrás volver a la superficie! -

Horrorizada vio como esa enorme serpiente se hundía por completo en el lago, sin poder moverse debido al gran poder que éste poseía... Su padre, el dios Loki, llegaba a la otra orilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se dio vuelta para regresar, sin embargo...

- ¡Yamino, resiste! - dijo Loki, a punto de meterse al agua, pero su otro hijo lo detuvo - ¡Suéltame, Fenrir! -  
- ¡Papi, no vayas! ¡Te ahogarás en cuanto entres! -  
- ¡Padre, no vengas! - se escuchó una voz salir de la serpiente - ¡No se preocupen por mi! - expresó - ¡Deben rescatar a la señorita Mayura! -

Finduilas vio como Loki cesaba de su intento por liberarse del agarre del lobo que lo acompañaba. Cuando la paralizada serpiente se sumergió del todo, tomó su bote y se dirigió al centro del lago...

- Dios Loki - dijo ella, alzando una mano. Al hacerlo, Yamino volvió a su forma humana, retornó a la superficie y ella le ayudó a subir al bote - Él se quedará conmigo hasta que usted retorne a la otra orilla por su propia cuenta. Lo mismo pasará con el dios Heimdall-- pero no pudo continuar. El halcón perteneciente al dios de la estrategia le pasó casi rozando su cabeza, y cuando ella miró nuevamente, el ave se posó en el hombro de Heimdall, quien se encontraba al lado de Loki.  
- ¿Nunca te dijeron que hablas demasiado? - preguntó Loki, divertido.

Y dicho esto, se marcharon subiéndose todos sobre Gullinbursti, dejando a la guardiana pasmada, y con la palabra en la boca.

- Buena suerte, señor Loki - dijo Yamino para sí.  
- Suerte es lo que tú necesitarás ahora - dijo la elfa, con voz siniestra.  
- ¿Po-por qué lo di-dice? - Yamino tartamudeaba al ver un brillo de maldad en los ojos de su capturadora.  
- Ahora eres mi prisionero, y tú pagarás lo que ese dios hizo - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que no evidenciaba nada bueno en ella.  
Yamino quedó paralizado del terror al ver ese rostro lleno de malicia "¿Qué es lo que me espera ahora?"

-- Fin de FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Finduilas) --

- Todavía estoy molesta por eso - comentaba ella en voz alta para sí misma. Miraba a la luna que asomaba a su ventana, sentada sobre una antigua mecedora, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano cuyo brazo estaba apoyado con el codo sobre uno de los posabrazos del mueble. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas de manera sensual, y sus vestimentas ya no eran las mismas: vestía un sujestivo vestido negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, dado lo pegado que estaba a su cuerpo. Sus puntiagudas orejas se movieron al escuchar un ruido procedente de la cocina - ¿Cómo vas con eso, Jörmundgander? - preguntaba ella, levantándose y caminando hacia el origen del sonido antes mencionado.  
- Ya está todo listo, mi ama - Yamino se inclinó de manera respetuosa ante la llegada de la elfa, aunque su aspecto no era el que suele tener: su cabello siempre arreglado ahora estaba suelto y despeinado, y el impecable traje que suele vestir fue reemplazado por uno de cuero muy al estilo de un sadomasoquista. Como estaba cocinando, Finduilas le había dicho que se pusiera un delantal, que terminó siendo de un color rosa chillón. En su cara había una sonrisa nerviosa, llena de temor.  
- ¿Por qué tan nervioso conmigo? Cuando terminemos de cenar te dejaré descansar unos momentos para que digieras la comida y luego... - ella se acercó, y como era más alta le tomó del mentón y lo miró a los ojos - ...seguiremos jugando un poco más - dijo, haciendo énfasis en aquel verbo. Luego de eso, se retiró hacia el comedor, donde estaba ya todo dispuesto para la cena.

Yamino suspiró resignado... "Si tengo que aguantar, lo haré. Todo sea por el bienestar del señor Loki", pensó con decisión, y tomando una enorme bandeja donde se observaba un apetecible trozo de cordero bien cocido, acompañado por unas papas al horno, todo con una salsa de una extraña mezcla de vino y pesto.

- Se ve delicioso, pero debo decir que no tanto como tú - dijo ella, pasando sus ojos de la comida al cocinero, como si él en realidad fuera el plato fuerte de esa noche.

Él sólo sonrió y dijo "Muchas Gracias", e hizo ademán de sentarse...

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Jörmundgander? - dijo ella susurrando amenazadoramente, imitando el silbido de una serpiente.  
Él sintió escalofríos. No había sentido tanto temor a alguien, sólo con el dios Thor - Ehh... pensaba sentarme -  
- Cuando quieras sentarte o hacer cualquier otra cosa, debes pedirme permiso antes. No lo olvides, eres mi esclavo ahora, así que ten mucho cuidado en tu proceder, o tendrás un poco más de lo que tuviste esta tarde... a menos... - ella se levantó despacio y una de sus manos se posó en su propio rostro, apoyando solo los dedos, mientras que la otra sostenía el codo de la mano alzada - a menos... que tu intención sea repetirlo mientras se va entibiando la comida, como una manera de entretener la hora de la cena - dijo ella, con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro, y sus ojos se achicaron ante la espectativa de realizar la idea que tenía en mente.

Él no dijo nada... ¡por supuesto que no quería repetir nada de lo que había pasado aquella tarde!...

-- FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Yamino, recientes) --

- Así que... te atreviste a ayudar a aquel dios para que cruce el lago que yo tengo el encargo de proteger, y además te sumergiste en él en esa asquerosa forma de reptil que en realidad tienes - dijo ella.

Ya sus ropas estaban cambiadas, y en su mano tenía un látigo negro que blandió, pegándole al suelo. Yamino estaba en una posición de por sí incómoda: sus brazos estaban extendidos hacia arriba, atados con una cadena mágica. Estaba de pie, contra una pared, y las cadenas no lo dejaban despegarse de ahí. Sus piernas estaban encadenadas entre si, bastante separadas una de otra. Ya había cambiado su traje.

- Aprenderás una lección... te castigaré por haberme desobedecido, Jörmundgander... - dijo ella, blandiendo su látigo contra el suelo nuevamente, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el pobre Yamino, cuya cara reflejaba temor, y sus mejillas sonrojadas denotaban verguenza ante la humillación de la que estaba por ser víctima...

-- Fin de FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Yamino) --

Yamino sintió un escalofrío al recordar. El solo hecho de hacerlo le hacía temblar... por eso fue nada hizo ante lo que estaba por venir... una nueva sesión de tortura de aquella extraña criatura que lo obligaba a llamarla "Ama", que gustaba de hacerlo sufrir y de esclavizarlo, de utilizarlo como su juguete sexual.  
En ese momento se preguntaba por enécima vez en el día cuánto tardaría Loki en volver a rescatarlo...

Y mientras Yamino sufría en manos de Finduilas, la cruel guardiana, Fenrir pasaba por algo distinto...

- ¡Brindemos por el valeroso Fenrir! - gritaba un elfo barbudo, cuya voz estaba afectada por el alcohol que había bebido de más. Alzaba una enorme copa llena de vino.  
- ¡Salud por el valeroso Fenrir! - decían unos 50 elfos que lo imitaron en el gesto con sus respectivas copas. Todos estaban algo masgullados, y algunos tenían vendas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, pero la alegría los invadía.

El lobo en su forma de cachorro tenía algunos moretones visible, un ojo hinchado y morado o casi negro, y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el alcohol que llevaba encima. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- ¡Hey, gracias muchachos! - dijo él, bebiendo de una copa tan enorme como las demás, y por un momento llena también, hasta que la vació rápidamente - ¿Alguno me sirve más vino? -  
- ¡Por supuesto! - dijo el que había brindado primero, y no tardó en volver a llenar la copa.  
- ¡Y traigan más pollo, que aún tengo hambre! - dijo en un aullido.  
- ¡Más pollo para Fenrir! - gritó otro elfo que se encontraba cerca de allí.

La pregunta más obvia sería "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

-- FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Fenrir, recientes) --

Una lluvia de flechas se vio salir del bosque una vez que ellos habían empezado a cruzar el gran claro que se encontraba al pie de la primera montaña de la cordillera de Ancalimë. Al parecer los atacantes estaban esperando a que salieran de entre los árboles para tenderles una trampa.

- ¡Papa, yo me encargaré de ellos. Sigue sin mi! - dijo Fenrir, brincando de los brazos de su padre hacia el pasto del claro.  
- ¡Fenrir, vuelve! - gritó Loki, pero era tarde. Cuando la criatura aterrizó ya se había convertido en el lobo gigante - Fenrir... - dijo Loki, preocupado.  
- ¡Los alcanzaré más tarde! - gritó Fenrir, mientras se avalanzaba hacia los elfos arqueros que habían salido de su escondite para enfrentarlo.

Sin decirse más, Loki prosiguió junto con Heimdall. Entre tanto Fenrir gruñia amenazadoramente... y los guerreros salieron a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero a Fenrir no le costó demasiado vencerlos, hasta que un nuevo ejército salió de quien sabe donde a atacarlo nuevamente. Y luego de horas y horas de batalla, ambos bandos estaban extenuados, pero Fenrir se levantó nuevamente para atacar, y todos terminaron huyendo. Luego de eso, se dejó caer en la fresca hierba, donde el tibio sol del atardecer lo iluminaba. Sintió pasos que se aceracaban, y se levantó de un salto para ver de quién se trataba. Eran algunos de los guerreros que había luchado en contra suya, pero no portaban armas con ellos, sino una bandera blanca.

- Reconocemos nuestra derrota, todopoderoso Fenrir, hijo del Dios Loki - dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de todo el ejército, haciendo una leve inclinación - Nos hemos enterado de la situación en la que los ha hecho pasar nuestro señor Frey a todos ustedes, y decidimos no seguir combatiendo, sino aliarnos con ustedes y ofrecerles nuestra ayuda en lo que necesiten -  
- Vaya, pues... - Fenrir estaba asombrado - Muchas gracias - dijo, sin otra cosa que agregar.  
- Ya que la batalla se ha terminado, le invitamos a que brinde con nosotros y festeje nuestra reciente alianza en el banquete que le estamos preparando, gran Fenrir -  
De más está decir que al oír la palabra "Banquete", su estómago respondió inmediatamente - Bien, supongo que no habrá inconveniente alguno en que vaya con ustedes -  
- Será un honor que se nos una a la celebración - dijo otro elfo al lado del primero, inclinándose también, mientras que todos los demás imitaban su movimiento.

Luego de eso, todos se dirigieron a la aldea que estaba al lado del lago, cerca de la casa de Finduilas.

-- Fin de FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Fenrir) --

Sentado al lado de Fenrir se encontraban Heimdall y Gullinbursti. El cerdo comía sin parar cuanto plato de pollo le sirvieran, y el primero estaba sentado al lado del lobito, y su cara expresaba el mayor de los aburrimientos que tuviera que pasar en la vida.

"Me preguntó cuánto más se tardará Loki para regresar a buscar a sus mascotas", pensó para sí mismo, fastidiado.  
- ¿Quiere un poco más de vino, señor Heimdall? - preguntó una encantadora elfa que se encontraba atendiendo aquella posada.  
- No, te lo agradezco. Lo que sí haré es retirarme a mi habitación de siempre - la elfa sonríe sonrojada, y se retira a seguir atendiendo a sus demás clientes. Él se volvió a Fenrir - Mañana de seguro retornaremos a Midgard, así que no te despertaré si te llegas a quedar dormido - dijo él.  
- Ah, está bien, le diré a Nessa que me despierte - dijo Fenrir, con la voz irreconocible por el alcohol.

Heimdall no dijo más, y se retiró a descansar. El día había sido largo y agotador... por supuesto que él también tuvo sus propios problemas: tener que enfrentar a los guardianes del castillo de Frey para que Loki pudiese rescatar a Mayura. En realidad no le había costado demasiado trabajo, ya que desde que se había aliado Frey que sus entrenamientos habían sido siempre asistidos por los elfos del lugar, por lo que eso era como un entrenamiento más. El resto del tiempo se dedicó en ir a ver a Eir, quien lo recibió de muy mala gana al principio, pero que enseguida le prestó suma atención cuando el nombre de Loki y la palabra "dificultades" se mezclaron en una misma oración, dejándola seriamente preocupada. Luego sólo tuvo que volver por donde había venido, y sentarse sobre el cerdo mecánico a esperar a que el dios del engaño saliera del lugar donde lo había visto ingresar.  
Se recostó en una suave cama de una habitación algo rústica, pero cómoda, con sus manos sobre su nuca, mirando al techo... Si, seguro que al día siguiente sería mucho peor que ese...

* * *

**Holas!!  
Este es un capítulo como de descanso entre tanta historia entre Loki y Mayura. Hasta ahora me estuvo pasando con los fanfics que hice de Card Captor Sakura en centrarme sólo en la parejita principal de la historia. Quise dejar de hacer esto en este fanfic, aprovechando además de que se trata de otro anime. Además, yo creo que si no aclaraba que había pasado con ellos, muchos me hubiesen preguntado qué pasó con Yamino, Fenrir, Heimdal y Gullinbursti, aparte de la misteriosa Finduilas... que resultó ser una psicópata sadomasoquista, jajaja. Por eso en el capítulo 5 Heimdall le decía a Loki que era preferible que no se enterara en ese momento lo que le esperaba a Yamino... claro! Si Heimdall ya tuvo que pasar por lo mismo con la guardiana del lago! XD Eso me parece que merece un one-shot aparte, pero estaría bueno saber si quieren que haga ese one-shot o no...  
Ok, el único asterisco que vale aclarar en este capítulo es Nessa, que es Luciana en idioma élfico. Luciana es mi nombre real, por eso lo puse :P Pero ni crean que Nessa me representa... ojo con pensar eso, eh! Yo en algún momento apareceré, pero por ahora no pienso hacerlo, jejeje.  
El próximo episodio se titula "La reunión". Capítulo muy interesante, no se lo pierdan. **

**Continúen al capítulo 9, y por fis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: La reunión**

El sol estaba saliendo, y la tierra le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día en el reino de Alfheim. Un dios algo inquieto caminaba con paso apresurado pero débil hacia una cabaña algo alejada de la aldea de los elfos. Estaba atraviado con un traje azul algo sucio y una capa del mismo color. En su rostro había marcados golpes que denotaban una gran pelea en la que perdió. Llamó a la puerta, y una muchacha de pelo rojizo le abrió, pero no lo dejó entrar a pesar de que él hizo el ademán de su intención.

- ¡Déjame verla! - dijo Frey, desesperado por entrar.  
- No sé de qué habla, mi señor Frey - respondió Eir con aparente calma. Como pudo, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras si, quedando ambos afuera - ¿Querría acompañarme, por favor? Tengo que sacar agua del pozo y siempre tengo que llevar la mitad del recipiente por que pesa mucho - dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia dicho lugar, que no quedaba muy lejos.  
- No quieras evadirme, Eir - dijo Frey, siguiendo a la diosa hasta alcanzarla y hacerla detener en el medio del camino. La tomó de los brazos, apretándola un poco - ¡Exijo que me digas en este instante donde tienes a mi Yamato Nadeshiko! -  
Eir estaba sorprendida ante la reacción del dios. Bajó la mirada, tratando de disimular su tristeza y su corazón roto - Ya le he dicho que no sé de que me habla - dijo ella, zafándose del agarre.

Frey se hizo a un lado y ella prosiguió su camino hacia el pozo, de donde se tomó su tiempo para sacar el agua que había ido a buscar como excusa. Cuando terminó, tomó el recipiente y caminó hacia su hogar.

- Está bien. Entiendo que no quieras decirme nada por que Loki es tu amigo desde siempre, pero... yo soy quien te dio un hogar después de que te expulsaron de Asgard... ¿o acaso lo olvidas, Eir? -  
Eir detuvo su andar. Estaba a un metro de la puerta. Se volvió a encarar al dios - Por supuesto que no lo olvido, y por eso le diré sólo lo que necesite saber: Mayura está bien, al cuidado de Loki y mío, y por el momento no creo que sea conveniente que la vea--  
- Eso no lo decides tú - interrumpió él, acercándose a ella una vez más - ¿Por qué no dejas que hable con ella, que le aclare lo que en realidad pasó? -

Estaba demasiado próximo a ella, sin darse cuenta que eso la ponía nerviosa y la hacía temblar por dentro. Pero Eir cerró los ojos para evitar que él la descubriera por su mirada.

- Eso es lo que haces siempre que te hablo, ¿sabías? - dijo él, sin apartarse.  
- ¿Eh? - ella lo miró sin entender.  
- Siempre que hablo contigo evitas mirarme a los ojos... ¿Acaso yo hice algo que te molestara? -  
- ¡No, no, para nada! - dijo ella, haciéndose para atrás al sentirse sofocada - Mire, señor Frey, no puede ver a Mayura ahora. Quedó muy afectada por lo sucedido, y temo que podría sufrir una recaída si lo ve a usted de nuevo -  
Frey lanzó un largo suspiro - ¿Loki está aquí? - preguntó finalmente.  
- Si - ella no iba a decir nada más.  
- Bien, necesito que le digas algo de mi parte... dile que le agradezco el que me haya sacado del hechizo de ese maldito espíritu, que siento mucho las molestias que causé, y que si quieren regresar a Midgard cuanto antes, puedo llevarlos yo -  
- Así lo haré, mi señor - dijo ella, haciendo una leve inclinación.  
- Gracias por todo, Eir. Perdóname por haberte tratado como lo hice recién -  
- No se preocupe. Los que sentimos amor verdadero solemos hacer locuras como esa - dijo ella, sonriendo.  
- De hecho, yo... - dijo él, dándole la espalda a Eir - ...cuando me desperté hoy, luego de la pelea con Loki, me di cuenta que no estoy enamorado de ella - ella se asombró ante lo que escuchó - Pero por otro lado... - él dio vuelta un poco la cara solamente para mirarla por encima de su hombro - Dijiste que sientes amor por alguien, y eso yo no lo sabía - Ella se puso coloradísima al darse cuenta de su indiscreción - Dime quién es -  
Ella volvió a dar un largo paso hacia atrás - Lo lamento, pero es hora de preparar mis medicinas. Lo veré en otro momento, mi señor Frey - dijo ella mientras abría y cerraba la puerta, dejando al dios con la boca abierta, desconcertado por no entender qué era lo que le pasaba a la diosa.

Ella se quedó apoyada en la puerta. Dejó el balde a un lado y se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Escuchó atenta a ver si Frey se había ido. Cuando no lo escuchó, se puso a llorar en silencio, llamándose "Tonta" por no haberle dicho nada en ese momento.

- Perdiste tu oportunidad de nuevo - dijo una voz que salía del pasillo, aparentemente caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando el dueño de la voz se acercó lo suficiente como para que su rostro se viera, ella levantó la cabeza y con sus ojos pardos buscó los verdes de su interlocutor. Loki le devolvió la mirada, deteniéndose justo al lado de ella.  
- No tiene caso que le diga nada - dijo ella con la voz tomada, y de nuevo bajó la cabeza - Él encontrará alguien más que lo deslumbre. Jamás se va a fijar en mi -  
- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas - el dios le tendió una mano, ella dudó, pero finalmente la tomó y se levantó del suelo.  
- Hoy regresarán, ¿cierto? - preguntó ella, secando sus lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de su mano libre.  
- Si. Mientras menos permanezcamos aquí, mejor será para Mayura -  
- Loki... mi señor Frey dijo que--  
- Lo escuché todo, Eir. No hace falta que lo digas - Loki la soltó suavemente y se alejó unos pasos hacia el pasillo nuevamente - No te preocupes, me reuniré con él hoy mismo. Sé que nada de lo que le hizo a Mayura anoche fue a propósito, no tienes nada que temer - y se alejó.

Eir se quedó de pie, viendo como la figura de su mejor amigo desaparecía de su vista al ingresar a la habitación donde la joven humana dormía. Cerró los ojos, dio un largo suspiro, volvió a abrirlos y caminó con determinación a la cocina, llevando consigo el recipiente con agua que había traído. Loki, mientras tanto, ingresó a la habitación donde horas antes había estado junto con Mayura y Eir ejecutando el ritual de exorcismo. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y volvió la mirada a la figura que descansaba en el lecho desordenado. No tenía una sola prenda puesta, y eso causaba que ella tuviese la piel erizada por el frío. El dios no dejaba de observar la belleza de ese cuerpo dormido, su mente no pudo evitar rememorar la noche anterior, cuando la hizo suya... cerró los ojos.

"No es el momento", pensó para sí, tratando de reprimirse.

Entonces abrió los ojos de vuelta, y sus ojos encontraron los ojos de Mayura, que lo miraban fijamente.

- Kami-sama... - susurró ella. En su mirada había confusión, en sus labios se reprimían muchas preguntas.  
El dios se acercó a ella, tomó la sábana y cubrió el cuerpo de la joven - Vine a ver como estabas - luego de la sábana siguió el acolchado, y la arropó como a una niña pequeña.  
- Prométeme algo - dijo ella. Su boca estaba seca, y sus ojos estaban irritados por las lentillas que no se había quitado - No quiero que Loki se entere de esto. No podría mirarlo a la cara -  
- No te preocupes por eso ahora - dijo él, evitando su mirada. "Yo ya no puedo mirarte a tí", pensó para sí apesadumbrado - Eir me dijo que vendría a traerte el desayuno. Yo debo ausentarme por unas horas. Te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva -  
Un largo silencio se hizo presente, y ella fue la que lo rompió - Eso me recuerda... ¿en dónde estamos? - preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor.  
- No lo comprenderías si te lo dijera. Sólo puedo decirte que nos encontramos muy lejos de donde estábamos - sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió de allí.  
- ¿Irás a ver a mi señor Frey ahora? - preguntó Eir, a quien encontró a punto de abrir la puerta con una bandeja en las manos.  
- Si. Además me reuniré con Heimdall, también buscaré a Yamino y a Fenrir para ponernos en marcha. Al anochecer partiremos de regreso -  
- Quiero acompañarlos - dijo la diosa, decidida.  
- ¿Por qué? - Al parecer, él no esperaba eso.  
- Ya estuve mucho tiempo sola en este lugar, y quiero conocer el mundo de los humanos. Las veces que el dios Thor ha venido a visitarme me ha contado de la cantidad de trabajo que ha tenido en ese mundo, y que a pesar de todo se divierte allí. También me ha dicho lo bien que la pasan todos... por eso... quiero ir yo también -  
- Pero tú solo puedes salir de Alfheim si Frey te lo permite, ¿no es así? -  
- Si... por eso te pido de favor que hables con él, ¿lo harás? -  
El dios no pudo evitar abrazarla. Ella por poco deja caer la bandeja de la sorpresa por ese gesto - Después de todo lo que haz hecho por mi, te debo más que la vida, y cualquier cosa que me pidas sabes que lo haré - dijo él, y luego se separó de ella. Caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada, la abrió y salió de la casa.  
Eir sonrió para sí "Loki no va a cambiar... aunque el amor lo endulzó un poco más que antes", pensó ella, divertida ante su propio pensamiento. Abrió la puerta de la habitación luego de tocar, y entró a darle los buenos días a Mayura y atenderla en todo lo que sea preciso.

En la posada donde Fenrir había tenido su festejo con el ejército de elfos, Frey estaba sentado en una de las mesas. El lugar estaba vacío por ser muy temprano, ya que los elfos del lugar acostumbraban a entrenar fuertemente antes de desayuno, por lo que no se vería ningún lugareño hasta pasada la media mañana. Nessa era la única que se encontraba allí, barriendo por todo el lugar, seguida de una criaturita voladora que no cesaba de moverse de un lado al otro, zumbando como una abeja. Se trataba de una diminuta hada.

- Ya para de seguirme, Elanor° - dijo la elfa molesta - Mejor ve a despertar al señor Heimdall y al señor Fenrir - Elanor sólo la miró molesta, y se dirigió ofendida hacia la escalera, subiendo a los primeros pisos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los huéspedes - Lamento si ella lo ha molestado, mi señor Frey -

Frey no respondió. Estaba abstraído en sus propios pensamientos... Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien lo sacara de ellos...

- Te has pasado esta vez, Frey - dijo la voz de Heimdall, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él. Nessa les sirvió a ambos una taza de té, y se retiró a despertar a Fenrir... era ya bien sabido que el lobo no se levantaba a la primera llamada - Creo que lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a enfrentarte al dios del caos - añadió al observar los golpes de su compañero.  
- Tu guiaste a Loki hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto? - sin esperar respuesta, continuó - Te lo agradezco, Heimdall. Realmente te debo una -  
Heimdall no se inmutó ante ésto - Al menos aprendiste la lección, ¿no? - dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros - Jamás vuelvas a confiar algo tan importante a alguien superior que pretender ser algo inferior a tí -  
- Algo importante... - dijo Frey en un suspiro. Heimdall ignoró a su compañero, y bebió su té calmadamente.

Se escuchó un sonido, y en el umbral Loki se dejó ver, arribando a la posada.

- ¡Señor Loki! - exclamó Nessa, al acudir al sonido de la puerta al abrirse - Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ha pasado por aquí - dijo ella, sonrojada ante la irremediable belleza del dios del caos. Él la ignoró, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que todas las féminas se comportasen de la misma manera.  
- ¿Puedes traer una taza de té para mi también, Nessa? - dijo Loki, llegando hasta la mesa donde los otros dos dioses estaban sentados. Sin mediar palabra con ellos, tomó una silla y se sentó. Estaba a la derecha de Frey y a la izquierda de Heimdall, al mismo tiempo - Antes que alguno de ustedes diga algo, les voy a decir que no va a haber represalias por esto. Sólo Odín tiene el poder para juzgarlos, y yo no lo haré. Pero quiero que quede claro... - Loki entonces concentró su mirada hacia el rostro de Frey - ...que Mayura es mía, y ustedes no volverán a meterse con ella. Y no les estoy dando opciones al respecto - esto lo decía más para Frey, pero él quería asegurarse de que los dos dejara a la chica tranquila de una vez.  
- ¿Haz hablado con Eir? - preguntó Frey, dando a entender que había comprendido la indirecta.  
- Si, y acepto tu propuesta. Espero estés listo para partir cuando sea necesario -  
- Así será -  
- Antes de ir a buscar a Yamino, tengo algo más que decirte - Loki bebió su té, y dejó su taza en su lugar - Eir quiere venir con nosotros y vivir en el mundo de los humanos -  
- ¿Vivir en Midgard? ¿Por qué haría eso? - intervino Heimdall.  
- Dice que está harta de estar sola, y que la vez que vino Narugami a visitarla le contó muchas cosas acerca de nuestras vidas allá -  
- Entiendo - dijo Frey. Lo meditó un momento, y contestó - De acuerdo. Ya que me ha ayudado mucho en esta ocasión, merece una recompensa -

Loki no dijo nada más. Se levantó de su asiento y partió rumbo a la casa de Finduilas, en busca de su hijo menor. Cuando lo vio irse, Heimdall decidió, una vez más, tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Eres el caso más absurdo que conozco - dijo él, luego de haberle dado otro sorbo a su taza de té.  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Heimdall? - preguntó Frey, sin entender.  
- ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que en realidad le ocurre a Eir? - Heimdall no miraba a Frey, tenía los ojos cerrados.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Eir? -  
- Está enamorada de tí, grandísimo idiota -

Frey abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque no demasiado. Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Eso es absurdo, Heimdall. Todo el mundo sabe que ella está enamorada de Loki -  
- Todo el mundo, menos tú, sabe que está enamorada de tí -  
- No lo creo... - Frey ahora miraba a la mesa - ¡No! - dijo, levantándose de su asiento de manera abrupta - ¡Sólo escuchándolo salir de su propia boca es cuando lo creeré! - y luego salió afuera, retornando a su hogar.  
- Eres tonto, sin duda - dijo Heimdall, con voz calma - Es la última vez que me metes en uno de tus líos, Frey. Ésta será la última vez... - dijo el pelimorado, terminando su té.

Loki llegó al umbral de la puerta en aquel lugar cercano al lago, tocó tres veces y esperó.

- Ve a abrir la puerta, Jörmundgander - se escuchó la voz de Finduilas. Unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta, pero en seguida es oyó la voz de vuelta - Cambié de opinión, iré yo - Finduilas apareció con un vestido color púrpura con destellos plateados en el pecho y muñecas - Ah, veo que finalmente ha regresado, señor Loki. Pase, por favor -  
- Lo lamento, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Sólo vine a buscar a mi hijo - dijo él de manera cortés.  
- Es una verdadera lástima. Jörmundgander acababa de preparar un desayuno que se ve exquisito. Pero seguramente usted ya estará acostumbrado, y debe saber las aptitudes que tiene su hijo para la cocina - luego de eso, se retiró.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una figura proveniente de la cocina se movió muy rápido hacia la entrada de la casa. Loki se sorprendió más por la vestimenta que llevaba su hijo menor que por el hecho de que estaba tendido en el suelo llorando abrazando su pierna. Esto le hizo comprender las palabras de Heimdall con respecto a los famosos castigos que imponía la guardiana del lago Fëanáro, y no pudo evitar sentir gracia por la situación.

- ¡Señor Loki, que bueno que ha venido a buscarme! - decía Yamino, cuyos ojos de color verde oscuro no se veían por que sus anteojos se habían empañado de tanto llanto.  
- Por lo que veo te haz estado entreteniendo bastante - contestó su padre, divertido.  
- Oh, vamos Jörmundgander. No me irás a decir que la pasaste mal todo este tiempo... - dijo la elfa cuando salió, apoyando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta - Creo que no te puedes quejar... te apliqué un castigo mucho más leve de lo normal, solamente por que me di cuenta que eras demasiado blando. Además... - ella posó un dedo en sus labios y lo miró con una sonrisa pícara - ...no puedes negar el hecho de que te he escuchado gemir muy fuerte algunas veces, y no era el dolor lo que lo provocaba, ¿sabes? -

Yamino se sonrojó avergonzado, y se volvió a meter adentro de la casa murmurando algo de que se iba a cambiar de ropa. Loki no dijo nada. Admitía que era muy divertido que hubiesen logrado domar de esa manera a la famosa serpiente marina que era capaz de rodear la Tierra, y que nunca había demostrado interés alguno por esa clase de cosas. Finduilas rió bajito, siguiendo con la mirada al que había sido su esclavo por todo un día.

- Es tan encantador. Ojalá vuelvan alguna vez a Alfheim - dijo ella. Se volteó a ver al dios - Pasé por la posada ayer y Nessa me contó lo que pasó con el señor Frey. Creo que le debo una disculpa, pero al mismo tiempo le pido que comprenda que yo sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber -  
- No hay problema... ya todo pasó. Ahora nos estamos preparando para regresar a Midgard lo antes posible, y Frey se ha ofrecido a llevarnos -  
- Bueno, la verdad fue un gusto conocer al dios del caos, pero fue un placer aún más grande haber conocido a Jörmundgander -  
- Me imagino... - Loki dijo esta al mismo tiempo que veía salir a su hijo con el atuendo de siempre. Se despidieron de Finduilas, y se alejaron.

Yamino, que había aguantado el aire sin darse cuenta, lanzó un largo suspiro cuando ya estaban lejos de la casa de la guardiana.

- ¿Tan terrible fue, Yamino? - preguntó Loki.  
- Preferiría no volver a tocar ese asunto, señor Loki - dijo Yamino muy seriamente.

Loki no insistió. Su hijo a veces podía ser muy sensible ante estas cosas... Arribaron a la posada, y ésta aún se encontraba vacía, excepto por un cachorro negro que bebía de una enorme copa que había sobre una de las mesas mayores del lugar.

- Hola Fenrir - dijo Loki, antes de sentarse en una de las sillas que había cerca del lobo.  
Fenrir levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su padre - ¡Papiiiii! - y brincó a los brazos del dios, que lo colocó en su falda y le pasó la mano por el lomo. Yamino se sentó al lado de su padre sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
- ¿Quieren que les traiga algo? - fue la voz de Nessa la que se escuchó, quien había aparecido de la nada.

Mas tarde, habían terminado de desayunar allí, y algunos pueblerinos comenzaban a hacer su aparición en el lugar, señal que los visitantes interpretaron como el momento de irse. Más tarde, ya estaban de vuelta en el castillo de Frey.

- ¿Ya está todo listo? - preguntó Loki.  
- Casi, sólo faltan los pasajeros - dijo Frey, subiendo al enorme barco volador llamado Skidbladnir° - Cuando suban todos, podremos partir - dijo, terminando de subir a cubierta.  
Loki se volvió a sus hijos - Será mejor que ustedes dos vayan subiendo a bordo. Sería un problema si Mayura los ve -  
- Como usted diga, señor Loki - dijo Yamino, y comenzó a subir seguido de Fenrir.

Loki se quedó esperando un buen rato, hasta que divisó dos figuras que salían del bosque. Eir y Mayura finalmente habían llegado. Sin decir nada, las dos subieron, seguidas de cerca por el dios. Momentos después, el barco comenzó a moverse. El viaje de regreso había comenzado.

* * *

**Holis!! Bueno, si... a lo mejor me dicen "qué pasa que no estás poniendo nada lemon??" Les estoy dejando lo mejor para el final, así que les pido paciencia.  
Estos son los asteriscos para aclarar:**

**Elanor°: "Zumbido" en idioma élfico.**

**Skidbladnir°: Es el barco enorme de Frey. **

**Continúen al capítulo 10, penúltimo capítulo, y por fis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: El regreso a Midgard en Skidbladnir: Un amor que se descubre entre recuerdos**

Ya era de noche cuando arribaron de manera silenciosa a la ciudad de Tokyo. En el viaje no hubo demasiado movimiento... cada uno se mantuvo alejado del otro, como un acuerdo antes previsto. Eir decidió que Mayura y ella compartieran un mismo camarote, por temor a dejarla sola. En medio del viaje, aprovechó que la jovencita se había quedado dormida para salir a cubierta. Caminó descalza hasta alcanzar la proa del barco. El viento la despeinaba, y hacía ondular su vestido color coral.

- ¿Por que viniste hasta aquí? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.  
Ella no se dio vuelta. Cerró los ojos - Eso a tí no te incumbe - dijo claramente molesta.  
- ¿Por qué será que siempre que me acerco a hablar me contestas en ese tono? -  
- Por que tu presencia me irrita, y tú nunca haz sido un buen ejemplo de tener buenos modales, si nos metemos a hablar de ese tema--  
- Justamente por eso. Yo no quiero hablar de ese tema, sino que quiero que me respondas la pregunta que te hice -  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -  
- Curiosidad - el personaje se encogió de hombros.  
- Ya era mi tiempo para dejar Alfheim - dijo ella.  
- ¿Estás segura que no es por algo más? O mejor dicho... por alguien más... -  
- Piensa lo que quieras... ese es mi verdadero motivo -  
- Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo, Eir, a pesar de que tenías como mejor amigo a un verdadero maestro en esa materia--  
- ¿Qué quieres, Heimdall? Déjate de rodeos y dilo de una buena vez - dijo ella, impaciente por terminar esa conversación  
- Responde con sinceridad a mi pregunta: ¿todo esto lo haces por Frey? -

Eir se dio vuelta para darle la cara a ese individuo. Heimdall le clavó la mirada, atento a los gestos de la diosa.

- No sé para que quieres que te responda, si de todos modos ya lo sabes -  
- Solo quiero asegurarme -  
- De acuerdo, te lo diré para que me dejes en paz: Si, todo esto lo hago por mi señor Frey, para investigar más acerca del mundo de los humanos y poder lograr que él se fije en mí alguna vez - ella bajó la cabeza - Todos estos siglos sufriendo en silencio por cada nuevo amor que se le cruzaba a él... y yo callando esto que siento por la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo--  
- Pero sabes de sobra que no lo hará. Frey es demasiado tonto -  
- ¡No te atrevas a insultarlo en mi presencia! - rugió ella furiosa, alzando la cabeza rápidamente.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo él - ¿Entonces lo admites? -  
- ¿Eh? -  
- Estás enamorada de Frey, y desde hace mucho. Admítelo -  
Ella caminó de regreso a su camarote, pero cuando acababa de cruzar a Heimdall, se detuvo al lado de él - Lo amo desde el primer día en que lo conocí - dijo ella, sin mirarlo, y siguió su camino mientras lágrimas silenciosas comenzaban a surcar su rostro moreno.

En eso alguien se cruza en su camino, y era la persona a la que Eir menos quería ver en ese momento.

- Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Heimdall hoy - dijo Frey. Su rostro reflejaba algo de sorpresa - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Eir? -

Ella salió corriendo de allí. Aún continuaba llorando cuando entró en la bodega y se ocultó entre la carga. No tardó mucho en escuchar unos pasos, y ella trató de adentrarse en la oscuridad de ese lugar para no ser descubierta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que se marchara. Frey la halló con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas, sentada en el frío suelo. Se acercó a ella y, sin mediar palabra, la abrazó.

- Perdóname - dijo él, sin soltarla - Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido antes, yo... -  
- Eso ya no importa, de todos modos no hubiese cambiado nada - dijo ella, zafándose del abrazo - Por que yo sé muy bien que usted no siente lo mismo -

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse de nuevo, pero esta vez Frey fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que estás completamente equivocada? -  
Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y lo miró con el interrogante en su mirada - ¿De qué habla? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

Frey no contestó. Simplemente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la atrapó en un beso apasionado. Eir se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Inútilmente trató de zafarse, pero él la aprisionó contra la pared. Interrumpió su beso para verla a los ojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron a la vez.

- Te amo, Eir -

Dos lágrimas surcaron el suave rostro moreno de ella al escuchar las palabras que, por tanto tiempo, había deseado oír de aquel dios.

- Y yo a usted, mi señor Frey -

El beso que siguió comenzó suave, pero luego su intensidad fue incrementando a cada segundo que pasaba. Su lengua se metió con suavidad, buscando la de ella, que no tardó en responder a su pedido. Sus manos se buscaron mutuamente, con calma y a la vez con desesperación, recorriendo los cuerpos divinos del uno y el otro. Se recostaron en aquel suelo frío. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las manos varoniles de aquel dios quitaran despacio el vestido de color coral que ella llevaba puesto. Minutos después, los dos estaban disfrutando del calor de ambos cuerpos desnudos en la oscuridad de aquella bodega. Él la miraba con amor, el mismo que se vislumbraba en el brillo de los ojos de ella. Sus manos la recorrieron despacio, haciéndola estremecer cada vez que llegaba a tocar algún punto escondido para muchos, pero que él estaba encontrando de a poco. Hasta que llegó el momento. Ellos lo sabían. Él la penetró sin prisa, ella gemía despacio. Se besaron tan profundamente, igual de profundo que él había llegado al interior de ella. Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, al igual que el ritmo con el que se amaron durante toda la noche...

- Todavía recuerdo la vez que nos conocimos en aquel laberinto que está detrás del castillo de mi padre, en Asgard - comentó Frey, con los ojos cerrados, acostado en el suelo de aquella bodega. Sobre él descansaba la bella diosa de cabellos rojos. Sus cuerpos desnudos se daban calor el uno al otro, en el abrazo que siguió después de la tormenta de pasión que hubo entre ellos dos.  
Ella sonrió, sin abrir los ojos tampoco - Como olvidarlo. Fue el día que su padre aceptó que viviera con ustedes... - dijo en voz baja, para que sólo él la escuchara...

-- FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Frey y Eir, varios siglos atrás) --

- ¡¡Lokiiiiiiiii!! - chillaba una pequeña niña de ojos pardos con su pelo rojizo recogido en un gracioso rodete algo ladeado. Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes picarescos, que se reía a mas no poder, corría para no ser alcanzado por la pequeña, que lo estaba siguiendo furiosa - ¡¡Devuélveme ahora mismo a Rapunsel!! - gritaba ella, viendo que su presa tenía en una de sus manos una bella muñeca de porcelana.

El niño, viendo que la entrada principal tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par, aceleró la marcha y salió afuera del castillo en donde, se suponía, estaba de visita. Había un jardín enorme ante sus ojos, y rápidamente se metió en el enorme laberinto que se encontraba en ese lugar. La niña, que vio todo eso, se dirigió a la entrada, dispuesta a atrapar al niño.

- ¡¡Lokiii!! - gritaba ella a todo pulmón. Pero solo recibía por respuesta las carcajadas del secuestrador de su preciada muñeca. Después de correr un rato largo, pronto se cansó y se sentó en la hierba, sin importarle lo que le pasara a su precioso vestido de color blanco.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada, pero cuando miró al cielo se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte. Se asustó, pensando en que no podría salir del laberinto si dejaba pasar más tiempo, y comenzó a caminar, tratando de recordar por donde había caminado antes. Pero después de caminar por un par de horas, ya se había hecho de noche, estaba cansada, hambrienta y perdida. Se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando de frío, y se puso a llorar. Extrañaba su casa, a sus padres recientemente fallecidos y a su muñeca. Lloró sin contenerse, con el rostro pegado a sus rodillas, abrazada a sus piernas.

- ¿Estás perdida? - ella escuchó una voz de repente. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio espantada que muy pero muy cerca de su rostro, había un horripilante cara de cerdo mecánico que la espantó.  
- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! - gritó, alejándose lo más que pudo de la bestia, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a ocultar su rostro en sus rodillas.  
- ¡Tranquila! ¡No te hará daño! - dijo la misma voz. Ella sintió una mano en su hombro, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un niño unos años mayor que ella, con aspecto de alguien que acaba de entrar en la etapa de la adolescencia, y que además le pareció realmente guapo. Esto hizo que se sonrojara al verlo. Él le sonrió cerrando los ojos, y le hizo una seña al cerdo - Ven aquí - El animal volvió a acercarse demasiado a la niña, que se asustó de nuevo - ¡Qué malos modales tienes, Gullinbursti! ¡Mira cómo has espantado a esta pobre niña! - dijo el jovencito enojado sermoneando al cerdo, que se mantenía flotando sobre el césped con una carita triste que daba pena verlo. La niña, al ver esto, se levantó del suelo, y acercó la mano hasta posarla sobre la cabeza del cerdito, y este dio un pequeño chillido de gusto - ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que le agradas - dijo el muchachito. Ella volteó a verlo, y se sonrojó nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo - Pequeña, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -  
- S-soy Eir - respondió ella, algo nerviosa - ¿Y tú? -  
- Me llamo Frey - dijo él. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia ella y le plantó un suave beso en los infantiles labios. Ella abrió los ojos, y su cara se coloreó aún más todavía - Es un placer conocerte -

Ella no supo que decir. Su padre, que pertenecía a Asgard, le había explicado que de esa manera saludaban en aquel lugar a los que recién se conocían, pero su madre, una elfa del mundo de Alfheim, en donde la pequeña vivía, le dijo que, en otros mundos, ese beso era para expresar el amor hacia alguien especial, y que no debía dárselo a cualquiera.

Él la vio que se había inquietado luego de su saludo - Eir, ¿qué te sucede? - preguntó.  
- N-n-nada - dijo ella, claramente nerviosa. Pero Frey, distraído como es, no se dio cuenta de eso.  
- Bien, mi padre, el dueño de este lugar, me dijo que te buscara, por que es tarde y la cena ya va a estar lista - A la mención de la palabra "cena", un ruidito muy gracioso salió del estómago de la pequeña, que se volvió a sonrojar de la vergüenza - Pues... creo que llegué a tiempo - Entonces Frey se montó en el cerdo, y le tendió una mano a la niña - Sube, Eir - dijo, con una sonrisa - Todos te están esperando -

-- Fin de FLASHBACK (Recuerdos de Frey y Eir) --

Ella no lo comprendió en ese entonces, pero ahora supo que, después de todo, su madre tuvo la razón: el beso en los labios era para alguien especial, y ella había tenido la suerte de recibirlo de esa persona a la cual amó desde el primer encuentro.

- Ahora sé que ya eres feliz, amiga. Lo mereces - dijo Loki para sí, retirándose a su camarote. Había pasado cerca de la bodega, y escuchó la conversación de Frey y Eir, cuando ellos hablaban de aquel momento del pasado que el dios de los engaños también recordaba - Espero poder encontrar la felicidad también, o merecerla, al menos - se dijo a sí mismo, antes de abrir la puerta que lo llevaba hacia su cama, que lo esperaba para dormir un poco más antes de que llegaran a su destino.

* * *

**Holas!!**

**Bueno, quería dedicar un capítulo a esta parejita que inventé. Realmente no quería que se quedaran solos ni Frey ni Eir, a la que le tomé mucho cariño, dado que es un personaje exclusivamente mío, y qu eno está ni en la serie ni el manga. Así que, desde ya, NO AL PLAGIO.**

**Se viene el FINALLLL en el próximo episodio! Prepárense para algo sumamente lemon y con muchos detalles para no dejar nada libre a la imaginación.**

**Continúen al capítulo 11, el último capítulo, y por fis dejen reviews.**

**Saludos**

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo Final!! Grax a todos los que leyeron de esta historia. Su larga espera por saber cómo concluye esta historia se verá ampliamente compensada :D_**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Una forma muy particular de intoxicar con amor**

"Mayura..."

El pecho subía y bajaba despacio. Estaba dormida.

"Mayura..."

De a poco, fue despertándose.

- Señorita Brittany, ¿se encuentra usted bien? - era la voz de Yamino la que escuchaba a medida que su visión se iba aclarando.  
- ¿Eh? - preguntaba la joven medio dormida, hasta que se incorporó. Lo que notó primero fue que tenía su traje del evento puesto - Si, me encuentro bien. Gracias, Yamino -  
- Disculpe, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? - preguntó Yamino, haciéndose el desentendido, tal y como su padre se lo había pedido.  
- Ay, no... - dijo ella, con una expresión de resignación en su rostro - Yamino, soy yo, Mayura - dijo, mientras se quitaba la peluca para dejar caer su cabello rosa sobre su espalda descubierta.  
- ¡Oh, Mayura! Entonces fuiste tú la que fue secuestrada---  
- Yamino, ¿y Loki? - preguntó ella, sin querer dar explicaciones.  
- El señor Loki se la pasó todo el evento buscándote luego de que te fuiste, hasta que apareció el secuestrador. Luego de eso, nos dijo que nos hiciéramos cargo del asunto, y cuando vio que no estabas, tomó tus cosas y las trajo hasta aquí. En este momento debe estar volviendo de tu casa, por que fue él mismo a averiguar si ya habías vuelto -  
Ella, con las manos tomándose los costados de la cara, se desesperó - ¡Entonces debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento! - miró a Yamino, y se agarró de las solapas de su traje - ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Él no debe saber que yo soy Brittany Lovesong! - miró para un lado y para el otro de la oficina - ¿Dices que trajo mis cosas? Dime en donde las dejó -  
- Puedes pasar al baño a cambiarte, mientras yo iré a buscar tus cosas -  
- ¡Muchas gracias! - Y salió corriendo de allí, aún con la peluca en la mano.

Mayura se metió al baño, y se sentó en el piso. Poco a poco empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado... el baile que realizó en el escenario, que no había podido recordarlo antes y ahora sí podía. Se puso como un tomate cuando recordó aquel beso que le había dado a Kami-sama... Y después se sobresaltó al darse cuenta: "¿Y si Loki vio todo aquello?" Se horrorizó al imaginarse lo que llegaría a pasar por la mente del inteligente niño si se enteraba que ella era en realidad aquella persona descarada que estuvo sobre el escenario esa noche.  
Continuó rememorando todo lo que había pasado después: el desdichado encuentro con un desconocido "Kaito", como ella le llamaba a Frey. Se sintió muy avergonzada cuando recordó luego el rescate, cuando Kami-sama la había encontrado atada de pies y manos en aquella cama. Le dio pena cuando recordó lo que Kami-sama le había explicado en casa de Eir: Que Frey había actuado de ese modo por que estaba poseído por un espíritu que se había posesionado de su propio cuerpo por un largo período de tiempo.  
Y luego... aquel ritual de exorcismo que tuvieron que realizar ellos tres, para que Sjöfn fuera sellado definitivamente... el acto sexual que tuvo con Kami-sama... Eir que de algún modo no dejaba de excitarla en ese momento... todo lo vivido en ese lugar pasó por su mente como una película antigua. Es que todo aquello parecía tan irreal, era como si ella no lo hubiese vivido, sino que lo hubiese hecho otra persona.  
Yamino regresó con el bolso donde estaba el uniforme de Mayura, quien rápidamente se vistió, y se sacó con gran alivio los lentes de contacto. Parpadeó repetidas veces para que la irritación se atenuara de sus ojos. Se desmaquilló, luego se peinó, y se miró al espejo para corroborar que había logrado volver a tener el aspecto de la típica Mayura Daidouji. Pero ella sabía que ya no era la misma, y lo corroboraba la mirada que le devolvía su propio reflejo. Sabía que en una noche había cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas, el haber perdido su virginidad de una manera de por sí increíble.  
Escuchó unos ladridos provenientes de la planta baja. Al parecer Fenrir estaba ingresando a la casa por la puerta principal, lo que quería decir entonces que Loki... ya había vuelto.

- ¿Ha habido alguna novedad, Yamino? - preguntó Loki con toda naturalidad, sabiendo a través de una muda seña de afirmación por parte de su hijo que su plan había salido perfectamente.

Nada más tuvo que ir a casa del padre de Mayura para asegurarle que su hija estaba bien, pero que se quedaría en su mansión por esa noche. Pero antes de eso, se aseguró que Eir estuviera perfectamente instalada junto con Freya, haciéndose pasar por su hermana mayor, una joven estudiante de medicina, gracias a la intervención de las diosas del destino al modificar la memoria de todos los que viven con la pequeña Reiya, la forma encubierta de la hermana de Frey.  
Luego de haber hablado con el cliente, y de asegurarle que habían apresado al criminal, el pequeño detective finalmente volvió a su residencia. Tal y como había dispuesto anteriormente, Fenrir lo estaba esperando en un rincón escondido del jardín, como si aparentaran que ambos habían regresado de un paseo casual.

- Por fortuna, Mayura apareció, señor Loki - dijo Yamino en voz alta, sabiendo que la joven había salido del cuarto de baño, y se dirigía a ver al dios de los engaños.  
- Loki... - dijo la voz de Mayura, a mitad de su camino al bajar por las escaleras.  
- ¡Qué bueno que no te hayas perdido, Mayura! - dijo Loki de manera disimulada, tratando de desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos color rubí que lo miraban con el interrogante reflejado en ellos. No podía evitarlo: no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, después de todo lo que había pasado - Al parecer fue tu amiga Brittany a la que secuestraron. La hemos encontrado y traído hasta aquí - desvió la mirada del una de las paredes y la dirigió a su hijo - Yamino, ¿sabes si ella ya despertó? -  
- Ella se ha ido - la que contestó fue Mayura - Pero te agradece por tu hospitalidad, y te pide disculpas por no haberse quedado a esperar a que volvieras -  
- Ya veo... - dijo Loki. Luego de eso, el silencio que duró unos escasos 10 segundos parecía eternos, y hubiese seguido prolongándose de no ser por la intervención de Fenrir, que le comenzó a ladrar a su hermano. Esto hizo que todos bajaran la mirada hacia el pequeño lobo.  
- Oye, tengo hambre. Dame algo de comer - le dijo de la manera acostumbrada a su hermano menor.  
- Al parecer Fenrir tiene algo de hambre, ¿podrías encargarte de darle algo de comer, Yamino? - preguntó Loki.  
- Si, señor Loki -

Y sin agregar más, se retiró del vestíbulo, dejando solos a Loki y a Mayura. Él no dijo nada. Simplemente subió los escalones hacia su oficina, y cuando estaba entornando la puerta para cerrarla, se giró al ver que Mayura no lo había seguido como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

- ¿Vienes, Mayura? -  
- ¿Eh? - ella parecía haber salido de su prolongada ensoñación. Miró hacia arriba, y vio que Loki la estaba mirando. No pudo reprimir un sonrojo al darse cuenta de ello - Eh... si, claro - dijo ella torpemente, subiendo las escaleras sin fijarse por donde pisaba. Loki se adelantó a tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio, y Mayura cerró la puerta tras sí.  
- Mayura... me gustaría saber adonde has estado todo este tiempo - dijo Loki, forzando así a que la charla diera inicio, para que ella confesara todo... y después le diría toda la verdad.  
- Yo... simplemente me fui con mis amigos después del apagón. Eso es todo -

Loki le sostuvo la mirada, comprendiendo que la verdad no iba a salir tan fácilmente. Y si ella no iba a decirle nada, no le quedaba otro remedio que decirle él la verdad primero, para que ella no tuviera que ser necesario que ella le dijera todas las cosas que él ya sabía, pero que ella ignoraba haber pasado todo ese tiempo con la persona con la que estaba hablando en ese momento. Mayura sólo pensaba en salir lo antes posible de la oficina, y de la casa.

- Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Se está haciendo tarde, y mi padre debe estar preocupado---  
- Eso no será necesario. Ya le avisé a tu padre en persona que hoy te quedarás a dormir aquí -

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su primera excusa no había funcionado. Y entonces tuvo que recurrir a una de las excusas más tontas que se le ocurrió en ese momento...

- Se me ha antojado comer un poco de pastel. Voy a comprar uno--- dijo, a punto de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo...  
- No te molestes, Mayura - dijo Loki, con calma - Yamino preparó esta tarde uno de chocolate con fresas -  
- ¡Oh, pero que delicia! - respondió Mayura, disimulando su pesar. Esa era la única salida que se le había ocurrido. "¿Es que acaso Loki sabe de antemano como frenar todas mi vías de escape?", pensó apesadumbrada - Bien, pues entonces iré a caminar un rato antes de que se haga de noche--  
- ¿Qué no querías pastel? - preguntó Loki, levantándose de su asiento. Sabía que Mayura adoraba los dulces, y ese rechazo le pareció sospechoso. Ahí había gato encerrado. Sospechó la razón por la cuál huía...  
- Si, pero le pediré a Yamino que me guarde un poco para después - dijo mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta. Pero algo la detuvo: la mano de Loki sosteniendo su muñeca - ¿Loki? - preguntó Mayura, extrañada.  
- Siéntate - dijo Loki, señalando el sofá más cercano. Ella obedeció, y él se sentó a su lado - ¿Hay algo que no puedas decirme? -  
Mayura se puso muy nerviosa - No... no... para nada - respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

Pero Loki no se contentó con esa respuesta. Una de sus manos tomó el rostro de Mayura por la barbilla y lo acercó lo suficiente como para que ambos sintieran la respiración del otro. De esa manera la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Ese contacto y aquel proceder del niño inquietaron a Mayura, y sus mejillas se colorearon ante la cercanía de ambos rostros.  
"Estando tan cerca, hasta podría alcanzar a besarlo--" Mayura se dio cuenta. "Pero, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡¡Loki no es más que un niño!! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, para ser un niño no se comporta como tal..."  
Loki estaba sorprendido de su propia audacia. Aquel gesto suyo fue algo inconsciente, y vio la boca de Mayura a unos escasos centímetros de la suya. ¿Se atrevería a probarlos nuevamente en esa ocasión? Miró los ojos de Mayura, que en ese momento lo estaban mirando fijamente, algo de confusión se notaba en su mirar.

Notó como ella estaba sonrojada.

- Tú no me puedes engañar, Mayura - dijo con una voz muy sensual, acercándose al oído de ella para decir esto. Eso hizo que ella se estremeciera. A Mayura se le aceleró el corazón... la cercanía que había entre ellos dos, su respiración que se estaba empezando a agitar, podía sentir el cálido aliento de él que pasaba de su oreja hasta su cuello para luego finalmente sentir el calor de esos tiernos labios probando los de ella suavemente. Fue un largo y dulce beso, y cuando el aire se les acabó, él se separó sólo un poco - ¿O debería llamarte Brittany? - preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Ella abrió muy grandes los ojos: ¡¡La había reconocido!! - ¿Cómo lo supiste? Pero si tú nunca has hablado con ella--  
- Si lo hice, pero yo no estaba en esta forma - dicho esto, él cambió su aspecto para volver a su forma adulta.  
- ¡¡Kami-sama!! Pero, ¿qué?--- fue interrumpida por Loki, que volvió a besarla. Pero esta vez, su beso no fue tan suave, si no más bien apasionado, como desesperado.

Mayura no cabía en sí de su sorpresa, pero al sentir los labios de él nuevamente sobre los suyos, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, como la vez anterior que él la había besado cuando estaba disfrazada. Algo en ella despertó, y una de sus manos fue hacia la nuca de él, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Ante esa respuesta, Loki la tomó de la cintura y la hizo acostarse lentamente en ese sillón, de manera que se quedó sobre ella. Su otra mano, que estaba aún en el rostro de ella, se alejó de allí y pasó ese brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella. Ya la tenía atrapada, de manera que la alzó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla, y sólo tuvo que mirar a la puerta un segundo para que ésta se abriera sola, para luego ambos salir de allí. Hizo lo mismo con otra puerta, y luego la cerró. Habían llegado hasta su habitación. Se quitó los zapatos como pudo, y con sus rodillas se subió a la cama, donde pudo depositar esa dulce carga. Se separaron luego del beso. Ella lo miraba extrañada, pero no podía disimular que su arrebato de pasión no había cesado, ya que su respiración agitada la delataba. Él la miró a los ojos mientras lentamente le quitaba los zapatos, luego los calcetines y posó sus manos en sus pies, acariciándolos con suavidad.

- ¿Me explicarás todo esto, Loki? - preguntó Mayura de repente. Ella, sin embargo, se dejaba mimar.  
- Todo lo que puedo decirte ahora es... que es verdad lo que te dije aquella vez: Soy un dios - respondió, mientras sus manos habían alcanzado los tobillos de ella y muy despacio subían por sus suaves pantorrillas.  
- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? -

Él no cesó su caricia, ya había alcanzado las rodillas de la muchacha. Ella suspiró. Esas caricias se sentían tan bien. Notó entonces que las manos de él había llegado a la parte alta de sus piernas. Rodeó ese lugar hasta llegar a su cintura, y lentamente fue quitándole la prenda íntima que llevaba bajo el uniforme. Entonces Mayura se puso muy colorada...

- E... espera un momento, Loki - dijo ella, alarmada. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
- Intoxicarte - respondió él, con una sonrisa traviesa, evidenciando sus intenciones.

La prenda había quedado atrás, y él apartó un poco la pollera para admirar el paisaje: ese monte de Venus pedía a gritos ser escalado, y él no se iba a hacer rogar a su pedido. Con posar la punta de su lengua en el lugar exacto fue suficiente para arrancar un suave gemido de Mayura. Ese sonido lo volvió loco, y la hizo gemir más y más, a medida que ambos se iban excitando. La lengua que la recorría no daba muestras de cansancio, sino que todo lo contrario: pareciera que Loki estaba hambriento, por que disfrutaba de ese manjar con mucho apetito. Ella estaba en el paraíso... Su sexo fue lamido y mordisqueado lo suficiente para que en un momento ella arqueara su espalda de gusto y emitiera un grito de placer, pues había sentido el orgasmo, e inconcientemente posó sus manos en la cabeza del joven, como pidiéndole más en ese mudo gesto. Fue ahí que él se detuvo, y se incorporó para quitarse la ropa. El saco primero, y luego la camisa... el torso de él era una delicia para la vista, y Mayura se le quedó mirando impresionada. Cuando quiso acordar, Loki se estaba recostando a su lado completamente desnudo.

- Ahora estoy en desventaja, y no pienso permitirlo - dijo él, en voz baja.

Cuando consiguió deshacerse de la parte superior de su uniforme, se vio un delicado sostén que fue suavemente quitado de allí para dejar a la vista los pechos de Mayura. No muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Justo como a él le gustaban. Por último, le quitó la pollera, y luego se sentó: quería admirar su belleza por completo, aunque sea sólo un momento. Pasó su lengua por sus propios labios, relamiéndose ante lo que estaba por venir, y saboreando lo que le había quedado de los flujos de ella.

- ¿Loki? - le llamó. Él puso atención a los ojos rubí que lo miraban aún confusos - ¿Por qué haces todo esto? - volvió a preguntar. Sus piernas que estaban una junto a la otra, fueron separadas por las manos de él, y se puso encima de ella, hasta que sus rostros se encontraron nuevamente uno frente al otro.  
Se apoyó sobre sus codos, a los costados de ella, y la miró a los ojos: - Por que te amo, Mayura. Lo eres todo para mi -  
Ella no preguntó más. Lo abrazó, sintiendo los omóplatos de él bajo sus dedos - Yo también te amo, Loki. Siempre te he amado - confesó ella tímidamente.

Él sonrió y le respondió el abrazo. Su ternura hizo que se sintiera conmovido. Cuando se separaron del abrazo, se miraron a los ojos nuevamente. Loki comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, comenzando por su mejilla, pasando por su cuello, su clavícula y deteniéndose en su pecho izquierdo. Su pulgar se apoderó del pezón y lo presionó. Él no había quitado la vista de los ojos de ella: quería ver su reacción, quería ver su pasión, su arrebato, el placer en sus orbes rubí.  
En efecto, así fue. Ella no había apartado la mirada de él. Es que esas tremendas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos la miraban como si él estuviese a punto de devorarla, una mirada al parecer llena de perversión. Esa mirada la atraía fuertemente. Es que fueron esos ojos los que la conquistaron cuando lo conoció. Al recordarlo, se enterneció, hasta que sintió la mano de él sobre su pecho. Y cuando el pulgar comenzó a jugar con el pezón, no pudo evitar que de su boca salieran gemidos aún más fuertes que los anteriores. Él la besó para apaciguar aquel sonido, ansiaba besarla nuevamente. De repente, ella se percató de algo que había pasado desapercibido. Lo pudo sentir muy cerca de su sexo: él también estaba excitado.  
El sabor en la boca de Loki había cambiado y de algún modo eso hizo que Mayura se sintiera aún más excitada, y sin poder evitarlo, sus manos arañaron aquella fuerte espalda. Él no se esperaba eso, pero le encantó. Apartó sus labios de los de ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello, y le dio un par de mordidas que la hicieron estremecer. Y llegó a donde él quería llegar: comenzó a succionar el pezón derecho, ya que el izquierdo aún estaba siendo manipulado por la mano de él. Ella se dejaba hacer, sin embargo, no había llegado a comprender lo que sus manos podían llegar a ocasionar con sólo un roce, y se dispuso a averiguarlo. Acarició lentamente, sin arañar esta vez, desde la cintura hasta los omóplatos de él, y con la yema de sus dedos rozó sus hombros. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Escuchó unos sonidos ahogados que ella supuso como gemidos y gruñidos de placer, y sintió la mano que estaba en su pecho bajar mientras iba rozando su piel, hasta llegar al punto que él buscaba, el nudo que provocaba las sensaciones más excitantes en ella. Y con cuidado comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente primero, y luego con un poco más de presión. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello era la gloria. Loki no cesó en el movimiento de su mano, pero apartó su boca del pecho de Mayura, para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

- Me encantas Mayura - dijo Loki, excitado. Y luego, su dedo mayor, que estaba acompañando al índice en esa caricia, se apartó de allí y se adentró en el dulce hueco.  
- ¡Loki! - exclamó ella en un sonoro gemido. Se agitó todavía más cuando él comenzó a mover el dedo que tenía dentro de ella.  
- Quiero hacerte mía ahora - dijo él, luego de unos minutos. Su voz sonaba demasiado sensual y sus ansias también se notaban.  
- Loki... - la mirada asustada de ella le hizo detenerse. Comprendió qué era lo que le asustaba: ella creía que pasaría lo mismo que antes, en la casa de Eir.

Quitó suavemente la mano que estaba acariciando el sexo de ella, y con la otra acarició la mejilla, tranquilizándola - Te amo - le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.  
Ella se sonrojó, más por la manera en que lo dijo, y sonrió. - Te amo, Loki - Y se relajó.

Loki aprovechó y lentamente logró adentrase en ella. Mayura cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentirse penetrada. Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos momentos. En los ojos de ella había algunas lágrimas que se escaparon contra su voluntad. Abrió los ojos y él la miraba con ternura, sintiendo que le decía "Te amo" con la mirada. La estrechez de ella lo envolvía, y su excitación fue en aumento, y se aventuró a moverse despacio. Mayura se quejó al principio, pero Loki se acercó a su oído para susurrarle palabras de amor que la hicieron tranquilizarse, y por alguna razón, la excitaban a la vez. Se quedó quieta mientras él se movía. Si a ella le hubiesen pedido que describiese con palabras como se sentía en ese momento, sólo hubiese podido decir que era como tocar el cielo con las manos, de manera que ocupó las suyas en acariciar ese preciado ser que la estaba convirtiendo en mujer nuevamente.

- Me excitaste demasiado cuando hiciste ese baile... - dijo Loki, mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo pícaramente.  
- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Mayura, coqueta - ¿Y qué pensabas en ese momento? -

Loki la embistió un poco más profundo y ella gimió del gusto, y sus piernas lo encerraron.

- Quería hacerte el amor como ahora. Como quiero hacerlo contigo siempre, de ahora en más - y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella respondió del mismo modo, y se quedaron sin aire demasiado pronto. Sin darse cuenta, ella también comenzó a moverse, en respuesta Loki comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, y Mayura le seguía el ritmo. El dios no se dio cuenta que subía la velocidad hasta llegar a una a la cual un humano nunca podría llegar, pero él no escuchaba a Mayura quejarse, sino que todo lo contrario: sus gemidos aumentaban en volumen, y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez de lo mucho que le gustaba. Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba por llegar al orgasmo, así que bajó la velocidad como pudo y salió de ella lo más delicadamente posible. Ella no se movió, y él finalmente pudo terminar. Un poco de su líquido cayó en el pecho de Mayura, y curiosa, tomó con sus dedos lo que había caido y lo probó. Hizo una mueca que hizo reir a Loki, quien estaba recostado al lado de ella.

- ¿Está muy feo? - preguntó él.  
- No es feo, es... raro - dijo ella, reflexionando - ¿Puedo probar un poco más? - preguntó ella, dejándolo sorprendido.

Y Loki no contestó. Se quedó mirando como Mayura se acercaba poco a poco a su miembro y lo tomaba entre las manos, con verdadera curiosidad de niña. Pero ella ya no era más una niña. Anteriormente se había convertido en mujer... Y eso lo comprobó cuando ella comenzó a succionar su miembro con dedicación, aprendiendo con eso cuán grande era el placer que podía generar en aquel dios de los engaños. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que le estaba gustando, tuvo que detenerla, ya que no quería terminar en su boca. Por hoy era suficiente, y ella se notaba agotada...  
La recostó nuevamente y la cubrió con las sábanas. Ella quedó de costado, él se cubrió también y se recostó a su lado, de manera que su pecho quedó apoyado en la espalda de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y con una de sus piernas, y pronto Mayura quedó dormida. Loki no tardó demasiado en dormirse también. Fue así como disfrutaron de una maravillosa siesta, saltándose también la cena. Cuando despertaron en la madrugada, el hambre que tenían no era precisamente de comida, por lo que volvieron amarse por unas cuantas horas más. Rendidos, se volvieron a dormir hasta pasado el mediodía de un hermoso domingo que amaneció soleado, el día en que la historia de amor entre ellos comenzaría a escribirse en las páginas de sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

  
**Capítulo 11 de 11: CAPÍTULO FINAL  
En realidad esta historia estaba pensada para que fuera un one-shot, hasta que la empezé a desarrollar un poco más. La planeé para que fuera una historia de aproximadamente unos 5 capítulos, hasta que de la nada me surgió la idea del viaje a Alfheim, y de ahí se extendió un poco más :P Después de eso, me había planteado que fuera de unos 15 o 16 capítulos en total, pero un revés amoroso que me surgió a mitades de Mayo me hicieron caer en la depresión. Dejé mis estudios, y también dejé de escribir. Pero luego de mucho sufrimiento, llegó a mi vida una persona que, definiéndola con mis propias palabras, es "un dulce de leche", "un pan de Dios", o una persona "abrazable", esto último es una palabra mía que suelo usar para las personas tiernas  
12 capítulos, pero decidí saltearme unas cuantas cosas por que estaba ansiosa de compartir con ustedes el gran final.**

Lamento haberme atrasado TANTO TIEMPO. Pero la vida tiene muchas complicaciones, y no voy a estar escribíendolas acá, por que no sirven ni para un fanfic XD  
En fin. Lo único que me queda por decir es que los capítulos finales los tenía subidos a Fanfiction, pero por alguna razón, el server no me estaba funcionando, y estuve meses y meses intentándolo. Hoy, 13 de Diciembre de 2008, finalmente logré hacer que el server me hiciera caso, y pude publicar correctamente los últimos tres capítulos que faltaban.  
Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Me ocuparé de terminar las demás en cuanto pueda, pero al menos estoy tranquila de que esta historia ya la terminé, jeje.  
Dejen muchos reviews y voten, voten, voten mi historia y las demás que tengo publicadas también!!!! Porfis, recomienden si les gustaron mis historias!!!!  
Saluditis a todos.

**Card Captor CRISTAL7 (Luciérnaga Loka Luciana)**


End file.
